Las máscaras de Elsa
by UDPusa
Summary: -CANCELADA- en la actualidad, esta historia nos desvelará todas y cada una de las máscaras que Elsa ha tenido que ocultar a lo largo de sus 17 años. Nuestra protagonista Anna, tres años menos que ella, se verá obligada a aceptar cada uno de los secretos que esconde su hermana con tal de estar a su lado. Tragedia, amor y dosis de intriga formarán parte de esta emocionante aventura.
1. Mi difunto padre

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 _ **Máscara número 1: Mi difunto padre.**_

* * *

El psicólogo del instituto me sacó de las aburridas clases de historia de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y me encantaba perder clase, pero no me gustaba que mis compañeros empezaran a cosechar rumores sobre si tenía problemas mentales y esas tonterías que corren por las bocas de los críos de catorce años.

Por suerte, no era yo quien tenía problemas, si no mi hermana Elsa. La última vez me hizo hablar de ella y le solté todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza con tal de no volver a mi pupitre. Esta vez en cambio, fue diferente.

— Hoy haremos algo parecido a lo que hicimos la semana pasada, pero en vez de decírmelo, tendrás que escribirlo.

— ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese?

— Es importante que lo hagas, te prometo que cuando termines no volveré a molestarte. —me acercó una montaña de hojas en blanco y me dio un bolígrafo— Puede ser tan largo como quieras, pero no hace falta que gastes todas las hojas.

No sé si lo dijo para hacerse el gracioso o porque la otra vez hablé sin parar yéndome por las ramas.

— Bueno… ¿Tengo que poner algo en especial o sólo lo que se me pase por la cabeza?

— Lo que tú creas oportuno. Nadie más que yo leerá lo que escribas, por eso no te preocupes. —tan específico como siempre.

— Hm…

Me puse a pensar en cómo empezar, y me pasé un par de minutos antes de escribir la primera palabra.

 _Elsa._

 _Ella es mi hermana aunque más bien es alguien con quien me ha tocado vivir. No sé si es por genética o qué, pero es muy fría, y no sólo conmigo. Ha sido así desde que tengo memoria, no habla más de lo necesario para vivir y no se acerca más de un metro de las personas, es algo así como una antisocial, de las que se encierran en su habitación para leer libros aburridos._

 _También es muy maniática con la suciedad o algo así, por eso siempre lleva puestos unos guantes. Estoy segura de que si no fuera tan rarita tendría un montón de amigos, pero bueno._

 _De hecho, creo que no tiene ningún amigo, al menos no la he visto charlar nunca con alguien más de cinco minutos. No sé cómo puede vivir así, siempre encerrada en casa, con lo guay que es salir por ahí._

 _En fin, todos tenemos algún que otro defecto, lo entiendo, pero lo que más me molesta es que si no fuera por eso sería perfecta. Saca muy buenas notas, es terriblemente guapa, es muy responsable y encima bien educada._

 _No es que tenga envidia de ella, al contrario, yo prefiero tener amigos y salir en vez de quedarme en casa estudiando. Es sólo que si pusiera su esfuerzo en ser más sociable podría ser más persona. Es que en serio, a veces pienso que está hecha de hielo._

 _El otro día estaba en casa limpiando los platos cuando me llamó mi amiga. Cuando volví a la cocina Elsa había terminado de limpiarlos y cuando le di las gracias, ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. No sé, no la entiendo, no hay forma de entenderla, hace cosas muy raras, sin sentido._

 _Ayer mismo, por la tarde, cuando llegué a casa la encontré en el balcón mirando el cielo. Le pregunté qué hacía ahí fuera y me dijo que estaba mirando las estrellas, en pleno día. Está como una cabra, podría seguir con un montón de anécdotas extrañas más pero no quiero aburrirte como la otra vez._

 _Bueno, pues eso, que para concluir, mi hermana es muy rara. Antes quizás me importaba, pero ya con los años me he acostumbrado y no le doy más importancia._

 _Fin._

— Creo que ya está… pero no quiero volver a clase, ¿hablamos un rato? No me apetece escribir más.

— Ya lo veo, apenas has puesto cinco párrafos. Si quieres te doy ideas. —lo miré sin ganas como respuesta— Intenta escribir sobre lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta de ella, o sobre algún momento que compartisteis juntas. —suspiré.

— Está bien… —hice una línea horizontal para separar. Lo que sea con tal de no volver a clase.

 _Cosas que me gustan de Elsa: Es buena persona, siempre se preocupa por mí aunque no quiera admitirlo, siempre hace chocolate caliente de sobra porque sabe que me gusta, aunque luego no lo tomemos juntas, no discuto nunca con ella por lo que estoy tranquila en casa y me da mucho espacio para hacer mis cosas, demasiado espacio._

 _Cosas que odio de Elsa: Es aburrida, no es para nada transparente, nunca sé lo que le pasa por la cabeza, siento que me observa a todas horas pero cuando me acerco se aparta de mí, hablar con ella es imposible, nunca hacemos nada juntas, me saca de quicio que siempre cierre la puerta de su habitación con seguro, no sonríe nunca, se pasa todo el día en casa, nunca me regala nada por mi cumpleaños ni para navidades, un día le di unos bombones para san Valentín y ni se los comió, es estúpida._

Levanté la vista del papel de mal humor, sólo de escribir eso me dieron ganas de pegarle cuatro gritos y clavarle esa hoja en su pecho con una chincheta pare decirle, mira, eso es lo que pienso de ti. Sería capaz de hacerlo si sirviera de algo, pero por mucho que lo intente, ella sigue igual, nunca cambia y nunca cambiará.

Volví a sumergirme en la hoja, dándole la vuelta para escribir por detrás, queriendo escribir algo más positivo.

 _El recuerdo más bonito que tengo de mi hermana es de hace unos dos años, cuando fuimos a pasar un fin de semana en casa de nuestro tío Kristoff sin mamá. Era invierno, por lo que la montaña estaba completamente nevada. Estaba nerviosa porque muy pocas veces me había quedado sola con ella, incluso íbamos a dormir en la misma habitación._

 _Por suerte, esos nervios desaparecieron nada más llegar, Elsa parecía otra entre la nieve, era feliz correteando y revolcándose por el suelo como una niña pequeña. Nunca la vi tan alegre, quizás porque nunca tiene frío, o porque su corazón es un cubito de hielo, a saber, pero fue como si se hubiera quitado una máscara y fuera ella de verdad. Fueron unos dos días inolvidables que pasaron demasiado rápido._

 _Nos tiramos incontables veces con trineo, hicimos guerras de bolas de nieve y también muñecos de nieve, incluso me enseñó a patinar en la pista de hielo. Fue muy divertido jugar con ella y encima comimos el mejor chocolate caliente que he probado nunca. Por la noche, nos quedamos en despiertas hablando hasta tarde, y a la mañana siguiente no había quien nos despertara._

 _Llegué a pensar que había cambiado por alguna razón, pero cuando volvimos a casa volvió a ser la de siempre. Me encantaría volver a pasar unos días allí, pero nuestro tío se mudó y ahora vive en la ciudad._

 _Ojalá Elsa fuera así todos los días, sería bonito._

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar esos días. Me los sequé y le di el papel al profesor, poniéndome de pie.

— ¿Puedo irme ya?

— Por supuesto. Gracias de nuevo Anna. —salí de aquella pequeña sala y fui directa al baño para refrescarme la cara.

Elsa me daba rabia, ¿por qué no podía ser una hermana normal como las que tenían mis compañeros de clase? ¿Era tanto pedir? ¿Tanto le costaba hacerme un poco de caso? Tampoco es que pidiera mucho.

Volví a clase de historia a falta de diez minutos para terminar, y mis compañeras más cercanas empezaron a agobiarme a preguntas. No quería darle más vueltas al tema por lo que, por raro que parezca, me puse a copiar los apuntes que tomó Mérida mientras no estaba.

Esa tarde, mamá tardó en volver del trabajo, Elsa estaba encerrada en su habitación como de costumbre y yo hundida en mi portátil para actualizar mi blog y contar un poco más de mi aburrida y monótona vida.

Llevaba casi un año publicando mis tonterías, era entretenido ver los comentarios que tenía. Había un usuario en especial, _Snowflake21_ , que siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía que tomar alguna decisión, o tenía un problema, o simplemente me aburría. Leer sus comentarios era una de las principales razones por las que seguía escribiendo.

Por supuesto lo mantenía en secreto, era algo así como un diario privado que sólo quería que leyeran desconocidos que se aburrían tanto o más que yo.

Como era de esperar, mi desconocido favorito volvió a comentar en un tiempo récord, y otra vez me hizo reflexionar.

 _Snoflake21: Siento que te veas afectada por los problemas de tu hermana, imagino que a ella le sabrá mal. Pero bueno, saltarse las aburridas clases de historia es todo un logro, seguro que tus compañeros de clase tenían envidia de ti. Bromas aparte, no la tomes con Elsa, seguro que tiene sus razones para ser como es, dudo mucho que pase de ti porque no te quiera o porque está enfadada contigo. Eres un sol, nos leemos ;)_

Es genial que se tome su tiempo para decirme esas cosas, es algo así como mi amigo de Internet a quien se lo cuento todo y me ayuda. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé si es un chico o una chica, ni su edad, ni de donde es. Simplemente es un perfil anónimo que siempre sabe qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor y animarme.

Los días pasaron igual desde entonces, nada cambió, tampoco volví a verme con el psicólogo del colegio. El invierno terminó, lo que significaba que empezaba el tercer trimestre para mí, los últimos exámenes de bachiller para Elsa y como cada año el día veintiuno de marzo, tocaba celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Aquel sábado fui a cenar con todos mis amigos, éramos nueve en total y lo pasamos en grande dejando el restaurante patas arriba, haciendo incontables tonterías, riendo más que nunca e inmortalizando cada momento con fotos y vídeos graciosos.

Fue un desmadre total, Hans, un compañero de clase, trajo unas cervezas que cogió de su padre y tomamos un poco de alcohol a escondidas en un pequeño y escondido parque cerca de la zona industrial de la ciudad, donde solíamos ir de vez en cuando para hacer burradas. Fue una noche increíble, mis amigos siempre conseguían divertirme y olvidarme de mis problemas.

Recibí un montón de regalos aquel día, pero ninguno fue de Elsa. No sé por qué, pero cada año tenía la esperanza de que me regalaría algo, aunque fuera una tontería, pero ni siquiera me felicitaba.

El día siguiente me desperté tarde y con un poco de dolor de cabeza, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y eso que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes.

Después de comer, o más bien después de desayunar a la hora de comer, y mientras las tres nos terminábamos la tarta que sobró del día anterior, mamá me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Bueno Anna… Ahora que has cumplido quince años, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar contigo sobre algo.

— No irás a pegarme la charla sobre el sexo ¿verdad? Porque en el colegio ya nos tienen más que aburridos sobre el tema.

— No, no es eso… Verás, es sobre tu hermana. —giré mi cabeza de inmediato para verla, sentada al lado de mamá, con los hombros encogidos y la mirada perdida en el suelo.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Hemos estado hablando y creemos que es el momento de que sepas la verdad sobre ella.

— ¿Elsa ha estado hablando? Imposible. —dejé de bromear al ver la cara que puso mamá— ¿Qué…? —entonces entendí que tenía que ser algo importante, de lo contrario no hubieran esperado a que fuera mayor.

Mamá respiró hondo antes de empezar, haciéndome poner tensa por momentos. No sabía qué esperarme.

— Tu hermana… nació con una especie de… peculiaridad, por llamarlo de alguna forma, que le permite modificar la estructura de la materia de baja temperatura con sus manos. —me perdí a media frase.

— ¿Eh? —básicamente, no entendí nada.

— Dile que tengo poderes mágicos, terminarás antes. —la aclaración de Elsa tampoco ayudó mucho, más bien me confundió más.

— A ver, digamos que tiene la capacidad de controlar el hielo o la nieve con… sus manos. —se me escapó la risa por lo serias que estaban las dos después de decir una tontería tan grande. Tenía que ser una broma.

— Creía que el día de los inocentes era en diciembre, no en marzo. —esperé algún tipo de risa, pero siguieron rotundamente serias.

— Enséñaselo, acabaremos antes. —dijo mamá frotándose la sien. Elsa asintió y se quitó su guante derecho temblorosa.

— ¿Q-qué va a hacer? —me aparté un poco asustada, creo que nunca la vi sin guantes y parecía concentrarse mucho.

Entonces, empezó a aparecer un pequeño montón de nieve encima del mantel de la mesa, como si fuera arte de magia. Justo después, se formó algo parecido a una casa hecha de hielo y ella volvió a ponerse el guante rápidamente.

Las miré incrédulas, sin poder reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar.

— Tranquila Anna, tómate tu tiempo para asimilarlo. —ni siquiera pude articular un palabra, me quedé viendo aquella casita, acercando lentamente mi mano para tocarla, dudando en si podía cogerla o no.

— Sólo es hielo, no es tóxico. —dijo Elsa, molesta.

Me hice con la casita y me recosté en la silla observándola de todos los lados, intentando descifrar el truco.

— ¿Qué clase de truco es ese? Te ha salido muy real, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

— No es ningún truco, tu hermana tiene esos poderes y nadie sabe por qué.

— E-entonces… ¿esto lo has hecho tú? ¿Con tus manos? —asintió— Waoh… O sea, ¡waoh! Es una pasada, ¿qué más puedes hacer? ¿Puedes congelar cosas? Ah ¿por eso te duchas siempre con agua fría?

— Para el carro Anna. —no hice caso a mamá.

— Oye, ¿y por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Eso mola un montón, ¿puedes hacer cosas más grandes? Podrías salir en la tele y todo. ¿Desde cuándo puedes-

— ¡Anna! Cálmate por favor, no es tan divertido como parece… —me callé al ver que el ambiente no me acompañaba— Tiene esos poderes desde que nació, ya te lo he dicho antes, y… es algo muy peligroso. Hemos ido a decenas de médicos para intentar tratar su… enfermedad, pero por lo que parece es algo único que no tiene cura.

— ¿Y por qué es tan peligroso? —el silencio inundó todo el comedor, al parecer hice la pregunta acertada.

— Verás… Papá… no murió en un accidente de coche. —al decir eso, Elsa se levantó y se fue.

— ¿Ah no? —entonces capté hacia dónde iba la conversación y me negué a creer lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— No… Cuando tu hermana era pequeña, sus poderes se descontrolaban más fácilmente, —no quise que terminara la frase como creía que la terminaría— y un día, cogió un berrinche por una tontería… —sus palabras eran cada vez más densas— sin querer le atacó, él se empezó a congelar y en cuestión de pocos minutos, murió.

Me quedé descolocada al oír eso, más por el hecho de que mi hermana tuviera que vivir con ese trauma que por ser la culpable del accidente. Entonces entendí porqué Elsa siempre mantenía las distancias, porqué no tenía amigos y porqué siempre llevaba guantes, no quería herir a nadie más.

— Vaya… —me levanté despacio, tratando de encajar todas las piezas. Mamá se levantó después de mí, y se me acercó, pero no era ella a la que quería ver— Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes. —le reproché.

— L-lo siento, no sabíamos cómo te lo ibas a tomar y…

La esquivé sin expresión, preocupándola, yendo hacia la habitación de Elsa.

— Anna, no creo que sea buena idea… —toqué su puerta decidida al ver que la había cerrado con seguro.

— Abre. —deseé con todas mis fuerzas que esa vez no me ignorara y esperé.

El pestillo dio media vuelta y pude abrir la puerta. Me dejó entrar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y nada más verla a un hilo de hacerse pedazos, la abracé como si de esa forma pudiera mantenerla de una pieza, de la misma forma que mamá me abrazaba para animarme cuando estaba triste.

— Debiste de haberlo pasado muy mal… todos estos años. —se echó a llorar hundiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro— Aún no entiendo muy bien lo de tus poderes, pero me alegro de saber que eras así para protegerme, pensaba que no te caía bien o algo.

Le hice reír entre sus llantos, y un vacío que tenía en mi corazón empezó a llenarse.

— Perdona por habértelo ocultado, —interrumpió mamá— debimos de habértelo contado antes.

Me destrozaba verla sollozar, casi me hizo llorar al empatizar con ella. Me tomé la libertad de separar un poco a Elsa de mí, cogiéndole de las mejillas con las manos para levantarle el rostro, queriendo que deshiciera la tristeza de su cara.

— Maldita seas, eres guapa incluso llorando, ¿cómo te lo haces? —le regalé incluso un beso en la mejilla que le hizo dibujar una sonrisa única en su rostro.

Hasta ahora creía que la que tenía que darme mimos era ella por ser la mayor, pero me equivoqué, ella los necesitaba mucho más que yo.

Le sequé un poco las lágrimas con la manga de mi jersey y cogí las manos para que no se me escapara, quería mantenerla cerca de mí, quería que no volviera a esconderse nunca más, y por encima de todo, quería que fuera mi hermana de verdad.

— No te preocupes ¿vale? Lo pasado es pasado… Estoy segura de que si vamos con cuidado no habrá peligro… y podremos estar juntas. ¿Qué dices? —tardó en encontrar mis ojos humedecidos, pero cuando lo hizo me abrazó con todo su corazón.

— Sí… claro que sí… —por un momento pude sentirla tal y como era, de la misma forma que aquel fin de semana en la nieve.

— Entonces… ¿me ayudas a hacer los deberes? Tengo muchos y muy pocas ganas de hacerlos.

Se separó un poco de mí, y justo antes de que respondiera mamá se nos unió, abrazándonos a las dos.

— Vale. —fue un momento que jamás olvidaré, cerré los ojos queriendo inmortalizarlo— D-deja que me… prepare. —nos esquivó a las dos para ir al baño, llevándose un pedacito de felicidad a la que no debía de estar acostumbrada.

Iba a ir detrás de ella cuando mamá me frenó rodeándome con sus brazos por detrás, ofreciéndome su cariño.

— Escucha Anna, —empezó, en voz baja, casi susurrándome— ten cuidado con ella y no la hagas enfadar ¿me oyes? Las dos sabemos lo cabezuda que puedes llegar a ser.—me dio un beso en la frente antes de soltarme.

— Sólo vamos a hacer los deberes, no te preocupes. —nunca en mi vida pensé que tendría tantas ganas de hacerlos.

Fui a por mi mochila casi dando saltitos y empecé a preparar las cosas para hacerlos en el comedor. Poco después apareció ella, ya más tranquila y pausada, un poco tímida. Mamá nos miraba como si se tratara del gran evento del año.

Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra, yo en el sitio habitual de mamá y ella en el suyo, y así, juntas, como hermanas, empezamos a tachar cada uno de los ejercicios que tenía que hacer.

No le pregunté nada más acerca de sus poderes pese a la tremenda curiosidad que corría por mis venas, quería que se sintiera cómoda a mi lado en un entorno familiar, resolviendo problemas matemáticos y disfrutando de una tarde tranquila.

Cuando terminamos, casi una hora después, fui a por un cachito de barra de chocolate que teníamos en la cocina y se lo di como recompensa. Le hizo más ilusión de lo que esperaba, y esbozó una sonrisa enternecedora.

— Anna… —dejó la baldosa de chocolate en la mesa, extrañándome— Feliz cumpleaños. —mis pupilas se empañaron de golpe.

Me equivoqué pensando que no me regalaría nada ese año. Se me acercó, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros, y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que me hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

— Creo que este ha sido el mejor regalo de todos. —me quedé mirando sus brillantes ojos azules con ternura hasta que bajé de las nubes— Oye, ¿te apetece ver una peli esta tarde? —pregunté, mordiéndome el labio inferior, esperando un sí.

— ¿No has quedado con tus amigos?

— Ya los vi ayer, por un día no pasará nada.

— Vale.

Dicho eso, se comió el chocolate y terminamos de pasar la tarde acurrucadas en el sofá, bajo la manta, sintiendo que las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes a partir de entonces, sabiendo que podíamos estar juntas si íbamos con cuidado.

Después de ver dos películas de Disney seguidas, ya al anochecer, propuse ayudar a mamá a hacer la cena. Normalmente estaríamos las dos encerradas en nuestras habitaciones, por lo que me pareció una buena idea hacer algo juntas en familia.

Mamá se puso contenta, el ambiente entero de la casa cambió y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que formaba parte de una familia feliz.

Aquella noche fui a dormir tarde escribiendo una larga y positiva publicación en mi blog, sin dar detalles del secreto de Elsa, pero contando lo enormemente contenta que estaba.

Justo antes de silenciar el móvil, recibí una notificación del blog y era justo quien esperaba que fuera.

 _Snowflake21: Me alegro muchísimo que lo hayas pasado tan bien con tu hermana, estoy_ _ **segura**_ _de que ella también te echaba de menos. Espero que sigáis estando tan unidas, o incluso más. Buenas noches Anna, espero leerte mañana ;)_

— Es una chica… —ya lo sospechaba por los comentarios que dejaba, pero nunca había usado un adjetivo que lo confirmara. Quise saber más sobre ella, me gustaría incluso conocerla. Sentía que si mi hogar era capaz de cambiar de esa forma, todo era posible.

Me fui a dormir con la consciencia tranquila por haber hecho los deberes, con una calidez en mi pecho irreconocible y con un sentimiento de amor que me hacía sentir muy a gusto.

Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

* * *

 _Y me pregunté antes conciliar el sueño, ¿tendré yo algún poder también?_


	2. Mi hermana pequeña

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _No tenía pensado continuar la historia de la siguiente forma, pero se me ocurrió plantearlo diferente y ahí está xD_

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 _ **Mi hermana pequeña.**_

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

~ _Ocho años atrás._

…

— _Yo creo que viene de otro planeta, es un alien. —unos niños de mi clase se estaban metiendo conmigo en un rincón del patio del colegio._

— _¿Has venido en tu ovni alien? ¿Por eso no hablas? ¿Porque sólo hablas alienígena?_

 _Me empezaron a empujar para divertirse y no hice nada para defenderme. Tan sólo esperaba que se cansaran y se fueran, no quería que mis poderes se descontrolaran y volviera a herir a alguien._

— _¡Eh! ¡Vosotros tres! ¡Dejad a mi hermana en paz! —Anna apareció corriendo sin miedo, aunque ellos le sacaban de tres años. La miraron con superioridad, pero ella no se achantó._

— _Ui cuidado, su bebé hermana ha venido a salvarla, huyamos~ —se rieron._

— _Pues como no os vayáis ahora mismo os daré una paliza. —no quería meterla en problemas por mi culpa._

— _Vaya chiste, como si pudieras hacer algo contra nosotros._

 _Quise que se fuera, pero su cabezonería iba hasta puntos insospechados._

— _Ahora veréis. —cogió un par de puñados de arena del suelo y se los lanzó a la cara a un par, al otro le tiró del pelo haciéndole agachar y lo hizo caer como si nada, fue realmente increíble— ¡Como volváis a molestarla os daré un puñetazo en toda la cara!_

 _Se fueron corriendo, uno de ellos llorando incluso, y ella, más feliz que una perdiz, me cogió de la mano. Ya llevaba guantes por aquel entonces._

— _No tienes que dejar que se metan contigo Els. —fue entonces cuando comprendí que no debía estar cerca de ella, no me perdonaría hacerle daño, por lo que empecé a ser borde y distante con ella, para protegerla de mis poderes, para protegerla de mí._

— _No he pedido tu ayuda Ann, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más, te odio._

 _Lo último que recuerdo fue llorar en el baño durante todo lo que quedaba de recreo._

 _Después de eso, nuestra relación no volvió a ser la misma._

 _Cuantas más ganas tenía de estar con ella, más quería protegerla y más tenía que mantener las distancias. Fue tal el amor reprimido que tenía que ocultar que, al llegara a la pubertad empecé a sentirme atraída por ella sexualmente._

Aquella mañana no me despertó la alarma del móvil. El olor del perfume de mamá y su pelo rozándome el hombro me hizo abrir los ojos, después de un agradable beso en la frente.

— Buenos días cielo. —adoraba despertar así, raras veces lo hacía, tal vez cuando estaba de buen humor, o cuando creía que más lo necesitaba.

— Hm~ —así empezaba mi lunes.

Me levanté recordando lo que ocurrió ayer. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el beso que le di a Anna, no sé cómo tuve el valor de hacerlo. Me gustaría volver a probar su piel.

Vi en la cocina que mamá estaba preparando chocolate caliente, por lo que me quedé mirando el reloj de pared pensativa. Faltaban cinco minutos para que Anna despertara.

— ¿Quieres ir a despertar a Anna? —la miré nerviosa, como si acabara de decir una barbaridad —No me mires así, es tu responsabilidad como hermana mayor.

— Y-ya tiene puesta la alarma del móvil… —no podía hacerlo, incluso con las ganas que tenía de sorprenderla diciéndole que íbamos a desayunar chocolate caliente, no podía.

— Como quieras… —un recuerdo fugaz de cuando éramos pequeñas me vino a la memoria, Anna solía saltar encima de mi cama para despertarme por la noche, quería jugar a todas horas. Ojalá pudiera volver al pasado.

Me puse a pensar en esos viejos tiempos, cuando ella aún me molestaba para captar mi atención, cuando orbitaba a mi alrededor para ver qué hacía, cuando aún no tenía un frío corazón helado.

Mi pulso se aceleró estúpidamente cuando su despertador sonó, haciéndome volver a la realidad. No creo que pueda soportar otro día como el de ayer.

— ¿Eso que huelo es lo que yo creo que es? —la escuchamos desde su habitación.

— Sí~ Y si no espabilas te vas a quedar sin. —dijo mamá aunque aún faltaba un poco para que terminara de prepararlo.

Por supuesto no tardé en ver sus pelos alocados, sus ojos medio durmientes y su ilusión por una de sus comidas favoritas, correteando por la cocina.

— ¡Chocolate! —fue a abrazar a mamá impulsivamente y su torpeza por poco hizo que nos quedáramos sin.

— Oye oye, que casi me hacer tirarlo. —no tenía remedio.

Aparté la vista cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Yo era su próxima presa.

— Buenos días Elsa. —asentí tímidamente, incapaz de articular palabra —¿Has dormido bien?

— Hm. —la miré un milisegundo, suficiente para ver su tierna sonrisa desaparecer.

— Lo tomaré como un sí… —seguía siendo incapaz de hablar con ella, no podía sentirme cómoda y mucho menos cuando llevaba su pijama de manga y pantalón corto.

Ayer tardé una eternidad en dormir imaginándomela en mil escenas eróticas, imaginando su tacto, su placer, sus gemidos derritiéndome por dentro.

El amor que sentía por ella iba más allá de lo que debería, era algo que ni siquiera mi psicóloga sabía. Pensé que no habría problema dado la distancia que había entre nosotras, pero ahora de repente volvía a tenerla pegada a mí.

— Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser la primera en-

— Yo~ —ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Me quedé apoyada en la mesita de la cocina, calmando mis pensamientos, sabiendo que en menos de una hora estaría en clase —¡Hala! Te ha vuelto a quedar buenísimo, tendrías que hacer chocolate todos los días.

— No seas glotona. —mamá le hizo cosquillas, me moría por hacerle algo así. Cogí las cucharas y los bizcochos para llevarlos a la mesa, tenía que salir de ahí.

Cuando ellas volvieron, trayendo los boles, Anna se sentó a mi lado.

— Con que quitándome el sitio eh~ —dijo mamá. La sentí demasiado cerca.

— ¿Te importa Elsa? Si quieres voy a mi sitio. —por supuesto la quería a mi lado, si fuera por mí dejaría que se sentara en mi regazo para poder abrazarla y sentirla con todo mi cuerpo, pero tenía que controlarme.

— N-no… —los nervios me confundieron, dije que no queriendo que volviera a su sitio, pero para eso debí responder que sí. Me sentí muy estúpida.

— Genial. —traté de mantenerme tranquila mientras desayunábamos, deseando que no me hiciera más preguntas por si volvía a meter la pata. Odiaba equivocarme.

— Elsa.

— S-sí. —me puse tensa de golpe. Quería irme al colegio.

— El miércoles tengo un examen de física y ¿adivina qué? no he estudiado nada he-he~ ¿Me ayudarás porfi? —no la vi a venir, no esperé que además de hacerme la pregunta pusiera su mano en mi muslo, estaba teniendo más confianza de lo que podía soportar.

— Claro, sí, no hay problema. —me levanté aún sin haber terminado de desayunar— Gracias mamá, estaba muy bueno.

Me refugié en la cocina, escuchándolas cuchichear sobre mí. Suspiré y fui a arreglarme para olvidarme del tema.

No estaba preparada para lo que pedía mamá, suficiente tenía con verla en pantalones cortos y con su pijama sin sujetador como para tener que comportarme como su hermana, se me iba a ir de las manos, no podía controlarme cuando pensaba en ella de esa forma, me sería imposible estrechar mi relación con ella sin que se me fuera la cabeza, seguro que mis poderes se descontrolarían.

Para colmo, cuando estaba terminando de peinarme, apareció con todas las confianzas del mundo para usar el baño. Huí de allí antes de que me diera algo, alguna vez ya la había mirado a propósito a través del espejo, pero si lo hacía entonces tendría aún más motivos para descontrolarme, necesitaba paz.

Terminé saliendo de casa mucho más temprano de lo que debería.

Por desgracia el día se me pasó volando, sin darme cuenta ya tenía que volver a casa y estúpida de mí, le dije que la ayudaría a estudiar. No podía negarme, ¿qué explicación iba a darle? no tenía nada de deberes después de la semana de exámenes que tuve. Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla por momentos.

Entré en casa y me sentí más tranquila al ver que no parecía haber nadie. Mamá llegaría sobre las siete y si Anna estaba con sus amigas, podía pasarme tres horas sola. Pensé en ponerme a leer un libro que dejé a medias, pero…

— ¡Bú!

— ¡Aah! —no estaba sola.

— Te asustas muy fácilmente. —dijo riéndose a carcajadas. Fui directa a mi habitación para olvidarme del tema. Se me ocurrió que si me enfadara con ella tendría excusa para no ayudarla a estudiar. Era una idea horrible, pero sin duda funcionaría.

Cuando traté de cerrar la puerta me la encontré a medio entrar, y me eché hacia atrás sorprendida. No recuerdo la última vez que Anna estuvo en mi habitación.

— ¿N-no has quedado con tus amigas? —quería que se fuera, necesitaba estar sola un rato.

— Tengo que estudiar, ¿recuerdas? —se estaba acercando, demasiado cerca de ella y de la cama, mi mente empezó a jugarme malas pasadas— Me ayudarás ¿no? —me quedé de pie sin poder responder.

Se sentó en la cama balanceando los pies sin dejar de mirarme, no supe qué hacer. No estaba preparada para tener a la Anna que me molestaba a todas horas.

— Oye, ¿tu cama es más cómoda que la mía? —se estiró hacia atrás, dejando entrever su ombligo y una muy pequeña parte de sus bragas.

— No lo sé… —perdí el control de mis ojos, también de mis piernas, y me acerqué para verla más de cerca. Me centré en la estantería para calmarme al empezar a fantasear. Entonces su mano se hizo con mi muñeca y me tiró haciéndome caer en la cama de la peor forma posible.

— ¿Qué haces? Túmbate como es debido. —encima se rió de mí, me moría de vergüenza. Me encogí haciéndome un bola, dándole la espalda. Estábamos las dos en mi cama, mi sangre parecía hervir.

— Vete.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Sal… por favor. —mi corazón estaba yendo demasiado rápido y si seguía así mis poderes podrían terminar descontrolándose, no lo podía permitir. Tenía que calmarme.

— Vale… —si le hubiera dicho que era por mis poderes quizás lo habría entendido, pero dejé que se fuera confundida.

Me quedé un buen rato tratando de calmarme.

Fue más difícil de lo normal, era como si aún pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo en las sábanas. Luego llegué a conclusión de que quedarme ahí no iba a mejorar las cosas.

Salí de mi habitación en busca de aire y de un vaso de agua. La vi de pasada en el comedor, estudiando por su cuenta. Quería pedirle perdón, pero no me sentía capaz.

Respiré hondo en la cocina. Pensé en encerrarme en mi habitación como hacía siempre, escuchar música o tocar el piano podrían devolverme la calma. Por otra parte me revolucionaba pensando en volver a pasar la tarde sentada a su lado explicándole como hacer los ejercicios, la tendría tan cerca otra vez que sería capaz de ver cada trazo de sus pupilas.

Estaba hecha un lío y no estaba mamá para ayudarme, quisiera enviarle un mensaje pero no quería molestarla en su trabajo y tampoco sabría qué decirle.

— Elsa~ —me quedé pálida al escucharla— Ayúdame porfi~ Llevo diez minutos atascada y no sé cómo seguir~

— Vale, puedes hacerlo Elsa, sólo tienes que ayudarla, como hiciste ayer… —dije para mí misma.

Al asomar la cabeza al comedor, la vi deshinchada encima de la mesa como si llevara horas estudiando.

— Te prometo que después dejaré de molestar… —me vio— ¿Me ayudas? —levantó su cabeza ilusionada.

— Q-qué remedio…

Me senté a su lado y traté de no pensar mucho en lo cerca que estábamos.

Sobrellevé bastante bien los tres cuartos de hora que estuvimos peleándonos con las fórmulas, centrándome en la materia era más fácil estando a su lado.

Ella era un desastre tomando apuntes, su letra dejaba mucho que desear y nunca prestaba atención en clase, pero cuando se ponía en serio era capaz de aprender las cosas rápido.

— Buah~ Estoy agotada… —dijo echándose hacia atrás al terminar de repasar el temario— Con esto seguro que saco un diez.

— Deberías repasártelo unas cuantas veces más para sacar un diez, es muy fácil cometer errores tontos, con esto supongo que podrías aprobar.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si ya lo tengo todo claro, está chupado, haría unos cuantos ejercicios más pero ¡mira qué hora es! —señaló el reloj como si le fuera la vida.

— ¿Las cinco?

— Nop, es la hora de merendar~ —se fue felizmente a la cocina dejándolo todo desordenado. Me encargué de recoger para que no manchara los apuntes.

Lo dejé lo más ordenado que pude. Todo parecía haber ido bien hasta que apareció de golpe dando un salto.

— ¡Piensa rápido! —entonces vi un objeto volador directo a mí que no me dio tiempo a identificar y por acto reflejo lo aparté de mí usando mis poderes, congelándolo como mínimo— Hala, qué guay.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que lo que me había lanzado era una bolsa de napolitanas de chocolate, y en el suelo había un rastro de pequeños trozos de hielo.

— P-p-pero ¿¡qué haces!? ¿cómo se te ocurre lanzarme eso sin avisar? —por suerte no fue nada grave, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

— Te he avisado… —sabía que era una mala idea contárselo a Anna, mamá debió de haberme hecho caso.

— Joder Anna, no puedes lanzarme cosas de esta forma, ni asustarme, ¡ni ponerme de los nervios! Esto no es bueno…

— Vale, lo siento, cálmate.

— No, perdona no, ¿no te quedó claro que no controlaba bien mis poderes? Mira cómo ha quedado la bolsa, podría haber… sido mucho peor… —empecé a dar marcha atrás para dirigirme al pasillo.

— Espera, ¿no quieres merendar? Elsa… —me encerré en mi habitación y le envié un mensaje a mamá sobre lo ocurrido. No tardó en llamarme.

Le dije lo que había pasado, le pedí que hablara con ella e incluso le reproché que había sido una mala idea contárselo.

— ¡No lo volveré a hacer ¿vale?! —Anna debía estar escuchando por la puerta— Ábreme…

— Vendré en seguida cielo, no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Túmbate en la cama y ponte a escuchar música.

— Sí… Gracias… —tras colgar pensé que podría tranquilizarme pero unos golpecitos en la puerta me pusieron tensa.

— ¿No me vas a abrir?

— No. Ve a merendar anda. —no respondió. Cinco minutos después la escuché levantarse e irse. Me puse los cascos para olvidarme de todo.

Pocas canciones después y ya más calmada, me pareció escuchar la puerta de entrada.

— Elsa, ha llegado mamá, dice que vengas… —salí de la habitación y se me hizo extraño el silencio que había.

— ¿Mamá? —frené en seco al darme cuenta de que me había engañado, la vi con una sonrisa juguetona y con unos labios con restos de chocolate, escondiendo sus manos— Esto no tiene gracia.

— Te he preparado la merienda, no te quejes. —de detrás de su espalda sacó un plato en el que se presentaba una base de pan bimbo untado en crema de chocolate, seguido por un piso de bizcocho rodeado de onzas de chocolate, con nata por encima y cómo no, un bombón de chocolate como guinda.

— Vaya…

— Es mi forma de agradecerte mi próximo excelente en física. Toma. —no supe qué hacer— ¿No te lo vas a comer? —lo miró como si hubiera puesto todos sus esfuerzos en hacerlo perfecto.

Suspiré. Lo cogí aunque no tenía ganas de tanto chocolate.

— ¿Siempre meriendas cosas así?

— Pues claro, tengo que aprovechar que soy joven para comer como un hipopótamo. —repasé su cuerpo delgado sin saber cómo se lo hacía para no engordar.

— Hm. —di media vuelta y me lo llevé hacia mi habitación.

— Oye, pero cómetelo en el comedor, quiero ver cómo te lo terminas. —dijo desafiante, como si se tratara de un reto.

— Tampoco es que vaya a tirarlo por la ventana. —pasé mi dedo por la nata montada para probar un poco de camino.

Cuando fui a cerrar la puerta, su pie me lo impidió.

— He-he~ ¿puedo entrar? No quiero aburrirme como una ostra…

— Pues queda con tus amigas, no seas pesada, ¿no dijiste que me dejarías tranquila después de estudiar?

— He cambiado de opinión. Venga~ me portaré bien, estaré quieta, seré una estatua, tan silenciosa como una tumba. —se me hizo tremendamente difícil creerme sus palabras, pero tenerla en mi habitación era algo que había deseando muchísimas veces, y no pude decir que no.

— A la mínima te vas. —no debería haber problema si manteníamos la distancia.

— Uee~ —la dejé entrar, sentándome en mi escritorio para ver si podía comerme aquél monstruo de bocata.

La miré de reojo, estaba repasando cada trocito de habitación, los libros de mis estantes, mi armario…

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? —lo preguntó cuando ya lo había hecho.

— Sólo hay ropa. —traté de centrarme en la merienda, maniobrando para poder darle un mordisco.

Demasiado chocolate.

— ¿Te gusta? —de repente la tenía detrás de mi oreja.

— No te acerques tanto, siéntate. —me obedeció sin rechistar, esperando su respuesta— La próxima vez, no le pongas tanto chocolate.

— Bueno… Le quitaré el bombón… —unos pocos segundos de silencio lograron disminuir mi ritmo cardíaco— Oye, ¿qué haces cuando te encierras aquí? A parte de estudiar.

— Escucho música. Y a veces toco el piano.

— Ah, ¿aún funciona? —a diferencia de ella, yo no solía romper las cosas— ¿dónde lo tienes?

— ¿Quieres tocar? —me miró con ilusión, y me levanté para sacarlo de debajo de la cama.

Se lo conecté a la corriente y recé para que no lo estropeara, me gustaba tocar de vez en cuando para calmarme.

No tardó en faltar al respeto a la música tocando como si fuera una pianola.

— Se me da mejor de lo que esperaba, puede que tenga talento y todo. —no pude evitar reírme— Anna la gran pianista, tocando en los mejores auditorios del mundo. —me hacía mucha gracia imaginármela con miles de personas observando su catastrófica actuación.

— Toma anda, conecta esto. —le di unos cascos para que le diera un respiro a mis orejas.

— Pero entonces no escucharás…

— Exacto. —sonreímos, fue estúpido y mágico a la vez.

— Ya sé, tócame algo. —dijo ofreciéndome el teclado. Me daba un poco de vergüenza tocar para ella, pero lo cogí con la esperanza de poder tranquilizarme un poco, llevándomelo encima de mi escritorio.

— Hay unas cuantas canciones que me sé…

— No seas aburrida, improvisa.

— Hm… —no solía improvisar, pero no me pareció mala idea— Bueno…

Me puse a tocar notas graves para tener una base y poco a poco fui dando forma y ritmo a la pieza.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba creando una canción de lo más sensible, me estaba dejando llevar por mis sentimientos. Fue como si mi corazón estuviera hablando a través de la música, nunca había sentido algo así.

Después de unos minutos, llegué al final de mi canción sin darme cuenta, me quedé con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Al girarme vi a Anna con una cara entristecida y lágrimas en los ojos.

— O-oye…

— Es muy triste Elsa… y tocas muy bien… —no pude creer que le llegara tanto, ella que no llora por nada, que a veces parece que tiene una roca como corazón, le había llegado mi música.

— Lo siento… —no sé por qué me disculpé.

— No lo sientas. —se levantó secándose las lágrimas y se acercó a mí hasta abrazarme— No dejaré que sigas estando sola.

Una ola de sentimientos reprimidos me azotó el alma destruyendo mi muro protector. Me agarré a su camiseta y apoyé mi cabeza contra la suya. La quería, la echaba mucho de menos, quería estar todo el tiempo con ella y hacerla mía sin que me importaran mis poderes.

Por un momento pude sentir algo tangible dentro de mí, parecido al hielo que puedo crear, pero más blando, más cálido, más transparente.

— Elsa… creo que me voy a… caer. —la vi haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el equilibrio, la solté y con el tropiezo su rodilla quedó entre las mías, una mano en mi hombro y la otra en el escritorio— Por qué poco…

La tenía muy cerca, demasiado, a la altura de mis ojos tenía sus pechos, y mi muslo seguía en contacto con su pierna.

— S-sal… —estaba a un latido de explotar, iba a volverme loca, tenía miedo. Cerré los ojos privándome de la visión.

— Perdona… —dejando volar miles de mariposas por mi vientre, me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse. Me agarré a la silla con todas mis fuerzas, esforzándome por no envolverla en escarcha.

— Vete… —me di la vuelta y esperé a que se fuera. Debía de estar más roja que un tomate, no quería que me viera así.

— ¿Segura? —asentí, justo entonces llegó mamá, ajetreada por el ruido que hacía.

La pilló saliendo de mi habitación y no tardó en echarle la bronca. Cerré con seguro y me tumbé en la cama derrotada. Fue un momento muy intenso, respiré hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me pareció extraño que después de todo, no saliera ni una pizca de frío de mis manos, normalmente cuando me ponía tensa sentía mis dedos helados.

Pero lo que más confusa me dejó, fue ese algo que corría por mi interior, parecido a mis poderes, pero no lo sentía frío. Decidí no hacer nada al respecto por si acaso y me sumergí en la música para volver a mi habitual estado calma.

* * *

 _Si todo va bien, debería subir un capítulo por semana, ya veremos ;)_


	3. Mi fan número uno

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Sé que dije uno por semana, así que haremos como que no hemos leído nada y ya está xD_

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 _ **Máscara número 2: Mi fan número uno.**_

* * *

 **~Anna~**

Mamá me echó un tostón de bronca sobre cosas que ya sabía, me molestó porque si Elsa no le hubiera dicho nada me la podría haber ahorrado. Con lo ocurrido ya aprendí qué es lo que no debía hacer, no hacía falta que me lo repitiera una y otra vez.

De todas formas estaba contenta, feliz de saber que mi hermana formaba parte de mi familia, sentía que estaba más cerca de ella que nunca, y aunque a ratos se comportaba de forma extraña, me sentía querida.

Cuando terminó el sermón, le hablé con una sonrisa de lo bien que Elsa tocaba el piano, era algo que no sabía de ella y me alegré de descubrir. Sólo por eso valió la pena decirle a mis amigas que hoy estaría ocupada.

Como mamá me prohibió molestarla más, fui a mi habitación para publicar sobre ella en mi blog. Al terminar, le di un repaso a los comentarios del último post y me hicieron especial ilusión los de _ZafiraWitch y TheSurrealDreamer._

 _Snoflake21_ no tardó en comentar la nueva entrada, esa chica era un amor. Le respondí dándole la gracias otra vez por dedicarme su tiempo, y dispuesta a saber más de ella, le pregunté su verdadero nombre.

No sé cómo podía estar tan nerviosa por alguien que seguramente debía estar a miles de kilómetros. Me sorprendió diciendo que era un secreto, que esperaba que lo descubriera yo misma. ¿Cómo lo iba a saber con sólo su nombre de usuario?

Lo único que sabía de ella era que era una chica y que tenía mucho tiempo libre para comentar mis publicaciones. Busqué su nombre de usuario en internet pero me salían una barbaridad de perfiles, ¿cómo iba a saber cuál era ella?

Desistí porque seguramente sólo quería hacerse la interesante, pero me quedé pensando en cómo podría ser.

A la hora de cenar, volvimos a estar las tres juntas, con Elsa a mi lado. Entendí que no le gustaba que la tocaran dado el momento en que se levantó de repente mientras desayunábamos, o cuando la eché en la cama por la tarde, por lo que mantuve las distancias y todo fue bien.

Elsa no dijo más de dos palabras pero ya estábamos acostumbradas a eso. Traté de que me diera las buenas noches cuando nos fuimos a la cama, pero sólo recibí un _Hm_ de los suyos. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto y en la cama me puse a pensar en eso.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con nadie, era más cerrada que la caja del banco y siempre respondía con monosílabos, a veces ni eso. Desde el móvil me puse en internet para investigar sobre ejercicios para ser más extrovertido y casi todos se hacían en multitud.

Cuando estaba por irme a dormir, encontré uno muy sencillo que parecía interesante y decidí ponerlo en práctica.

La mañana siguiente fue más que parecida a la anterior, pero sin chocolate caliente. Mientras desayunábamos, puse en marcha mi plan.

— Elsa~ Cuéntame algo sobre tus poderes.

— ¿Mis poderes?

— Sí, no sé, ¿cómo es eso de poder hacer hielo? ¿No sientes el frío?

— N-no quiero hablar de eso… —no empezaba muy bien.

— Bueno… a ver… ¿Qué has soñado hoy?

— Hm… no me acuerdo… —iba de mal en peor, pero aún así no desistí.

— ¿Tú qué crees que son los sueños? —me miró como si le hablara en chino— Es que a veces tengo unos un poco raros que no sé si significan algo…

— No sé, búscalo en _Wikipedia_. —suspiré.

— Pero quiero saber tu opinión~ —se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil que me contara algo.

— ¿Por qué? —me quedé sin respuesta, no quería decirle que era para que hablara más, pero no me dejó otra opción.

— Por hablar de algo… —siguió desayunando como si nada. Pensé que sería inútil, que iba a ser siempre así pero después de unos segundos, me sorprendió.

— Creo que… los sueños son algo así como… un reflejo confuso de nuestro presente, de nuestras preocupaciones, deseos y temores. Todos tenemos sueños diferentes, pero hay algunos que se repiten o se parecen a los de otra persona, y eso creo que es por lo parecidas que son ser las situaciones de esas personas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo atenta que le estaba mirando, se avergonzó un poco.

— Entonces… ¿si por casualidad sueño que me congelo es porque tengo miedo de eso?

— ¿Has soñado que te congelabas? —se asustó como si algo así fuera a pasar.

— No, sólo era para poner un ejemplo.

— B-bueno… supongo que sí. —al final mi plan no había sido un desastre del todo, había conseguido que Elsa me diera su opinión sobre algo, y eso ya era un gran paso.

A la vuelta del colegio, le volví a pedir que me ayudara a estudiar y nos pasamos media hora repasando el temario. Sin duda, iba a sacar un excelente, no era tan difícil como creía.

Pensé que podría pasar otra tarde divertida con ella, pero cuando terminamos se puso a hacer sus deberes y no me quedó otra que salir con mis amigas.

Volví a poner en práctica mi plan por la noche, mientras cenábamos, y volví a ponerla nerviosa. Era adorable cuando se ponía así, pero tenía que tener más confianza en sí misma.

Inevitablemente, llegó el miércoles y con él la hora del examen. Me reí por lo parecidos que eran los ejercicios a los que hicimos en casa, no iba a suponerme ningún problema y terminé en un tiempo récord con la sensación de haberlo hecho perfecto. Estaba convencida de que sacaría un diez.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco, Elsa se volvió más habladora conmigo, incluso me hizo alguna que otra pregunta sobre mí. Con el buen tiempo que iba a hacer ese fin de semana, le propuse ir a dar un paseo pero se negó, decía que no le gustaba el sol.

Aún había un montón de cosas que no comprendía de ella, ¿a quién no le gusta tomar el sol? Aún así estaba dispuesta a averiguar todas y cada una de sus peculiaridades.

Me dediqué a analizar su comportamiento, haciéndole preguntas comprometedoras, jugando a las palabras encadenadas, acercándome a ella con cuidado, pero nunca sacaba nada en claro. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que ella estaba más contenta que antes, y que no le gustaba que le tocara. Con mamá no se quejaba, pero el lunes quise hacerle cosquillas y se enfadó conmigo.

Ese mismo miércoles, último día de marzo, recibimos nuestros exámenes corregidos y el profesor me felicitó, pero me decepcioné al ver que tenía un ocho y medio por un par de errores muy estúpidos. Si lo hubiera repasado seguro que los habría sacado.

Aterricé en casa con la cara larga. Mamá y Elsa tardaron hora y media en llegar, debían de estar en el psicólogo otra vez.

— Elsa~ nos han dado la nota del examen… —puse la cara más decepcionada que pude poner.

— No me digas que has suspendido.

— Me han puesto un ocho y medio por dos errores tontos…

— Eso está muy bien, ¿de qué te quejas?

— Yo quería sacar un diez…

— Bueno, esfuérzate un poquito más en la próxima y seguro que lo sacas. ¿De qué tienes el próximo examen?

— Inglés. ¿Me ayudarás?

— Claro, cuenta conmigo. —podía contar con ella.

Todo pareció haber cogido otro color, el simple hecho de que Elsa me dijera que me esforzara para sacar buenas notas me hizo tomarme las clases más en serio, el preguntarme cómo me había ido el día a la vuelta me hizo contagiarle la alegría de todas las cosas buenas que me habían pasado y el habernos unido como hermanas alegraba enormemente a mamá.

Nunca me había pasado la semana tan rápido, entre que cada vez estábamos más a gusto en casa, lo bien que me iban las clases gracias a los consejos y ayudas de Elsa y el buen humor que tenía, los días se transformaron en estrellas fugaces. Incluso un día vi a mamá cantando mientras planchaba la ropa.

Nuestra casa se convirtió en todo un hogar. Mi hermana, mi hermana de verdad, me estaba cogiendo confianza conforme pasaban los cálidos días de abril, y aunque con cuentagotas, empezó a contarme más sobre sus poderes, sobre lo que sentía y los problemas que estos les llegó a ocasionar. Yo seguía viéndolo más como un don que como un problema, pero para ella era muy diferente.

Y el tiempo siguió volando, devorando abril, los poderes de Elsa no parecían descontrolarse y cada vez éramos más cercanas, aunque aún tenía que ir con cuidado y no me atrevía a tocarla por si me gritaba de nuevo. Mis amigos empezaron a quejarse por no quedar tanto con ellos, pero me excusaba diciendo que tenía que recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella.

Y vaya si lo hicimos, Elsa empezó a despertarme por las mañanas, conseguí que fuéramos de compras, cogimos la rutina de mirar una película cada noche y logré que me diera los buenos días y las buenas noches. Mis notas mejoraron un montón, ella dejó de ir al psicólogo y mamá estaba más cariñosa que nunca, me sentí muy afortunada de tener a una familia normal por fin.

Un día, mientras cenábamos, apareció un tema el cual no tenía muy presente. La universidad de Elsa.

Claro que sabía que ese año ella tendría que empezar la universidad, pero no era ni de lejos consciente de lo que eso suponía. Empezaron a hablar de cuales tenían mejor pinta en relación calidad precio, del transporte que tendría que coger y de la posibilidad de que se fuera a vivir en un piso de estudiantes.

Esa idea me aterró, no había recuperado a mi hermana después de toda una vida para que se fuera de casa, no podía hacerme eso. Lo peor de todo es que se lo estaba planteando como una posibilidad real, y eso que aún no había hecho el examen de ingreso.

Me enfadé y me mantuve al margen el resto de la conversación, parecía que no le importara lo más mínimo dejarme en casa después de todo ese maravilloso mes que pasamos juntas.

— ¿Qué te pasa Anna? ¿A qué viene esa cara? —al final se dio cuenta de mi enfado.

— A nada, déjame en paz. —por supuesto, no quería que me dejara en paz. Elsa me pinchó el tenedor en la mejilla obligándome a girarme hacia ella— Déjame.

— ¿Estás enfadada porque voy a empezar la uni y no podré pasar tanto tiempo contigo? —dio en el mismísimo clavo.

— No. —dije en voz baja, mintiendo lo peor posible.

— Oish, pero qué mona te pones cuando mientes. Toma, una gamba. —me dio la que justo había terminado de pelar, no duró ni dos segundos en el plato, me gustaban demasiado.

— Es que no quiero que te vayas a vivir lejos…

— Yo tampoco, pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo ¿no crees? —no me convenció— No te preocupes, tampoco es que me vaya a mudar nada más empezar la uni, como muy temprano sería el año que viene, y eso si decidimos hacerlo, ya sabes lo caros que son los pisos en el centro.

— Vale…

— Y… no sé, si algún día me voy no te preocupes que te seguiré comentando cada día.

— ¿Comentando?

— _Snowflake_ veintiuno, ya sabes. —mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eras tú?

— Sorpresa~ no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes. —me quedé de piedra, al ver a mamá supuse que no sabía de qué estábamos hablando, y entonces hice un repaso mental de todos los comentarios que me había dejado.

— Mierda… —me avergoncé porque escribí cosas que no quería que supiera. Parecía hacerle gracia pero prácticamente lo contaba todo en mi blog.

— ¿Qué me he perdido?

— Nada mamá, es un juego nuestro. —respondió. Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo importante que yo era para Elsa, hizo centenares de comentarios que me llegaron al alma desde mis primeras publicaciones, era mi seguidora favorita y no me di cuenta de que era mi hermana.

Era ella mi fan número uno. Por una parte me molestó que no me lo hubiera dicho antes, pero por otra me llenaba de amor saber que se preocupó y me ayudó tanto todo este tiempo, tenía que agradecérselo de alguna forma.

Justo antes de irnos a la cama, mientras terminaba de lavarme los dientes, me encontré con ella en el baño.

— Oye Els. —empecé por recuperar la forma en que la llamaba antes.

— ¿S-sí?

— Quería darte las gracias por comentar to~odas mis tonterías que cuelgo hehe… había cosas que no deberías saber y otras que definitivamente debería borrar… pero bueno, al tema, no se me ocurre qué hacer para compensártelo, ¿me das ideas?

— ¿Compensármelo? No hace falta.

— Claro que sí, vamos~ me pondré muy pesada si no me dejas compensártelo.

— Hm… vale, a ver… déjame pensar… Ah, ya sé, mañana me prepararás la merienda, bien cargada de chocolate.

— ¡Hecho! —como intuí que no iba a decirme lo que quería de verdad porque ella es así de considerada, no insistí más. Casi dos años de apoyo por internet no se podían compensar con un simple bocata bomba de chocolate, así que me tomé la libertad de compensárselo a mi manera.

Sabiendo lo mucho que le gusta despertarme por las mañanas, pensé que sería una buena idea meterme en su cama para dormir con ella, así que fui a su habitación dejando la luz encendida para que no sorprenderla.

Cuando entró, dio un largo suspiro.

— Sal de aquí, vamos.

— ¿Por qué? Cabemos las dos. Pensaba que te gustaría dormir conmigo…

— Pues no… No quiero tener una pesadilla y que estés cerca de mí… —no me pareció una mala excusa, pero era una excusa al fin y al cabo.

— Venga ya, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que tengas una pesadilla?

— Las suficientes como para no hacerlo. —siempre sabía qué decir para silenciarme— Buenas noches Anna.

No me quedó otra que salir de ahí, no podía discutir con ella.

Por lo menos ahora ya no cerraba su habitación con seguro, por lo que podría colarme a media noche. Estaba segura de que en el fondo me lo iba agradecer.

— Buenas noches, copo de nieve. —esa fue la primera vez que la llamé de esa forma, y me sacó la lengua con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Decidida a cumplir con mi plan, fui a mi habitación y puse la alarma a las dos de la madrugada.

La pereza casi pudo conmigo cuando sonó, pero conseguí levantarme, llevándome mi cojín y mis zapatillas, andando descalza para no hacer ruido. Delante de su habitación, dejé el cojín al suelo para abrir la puerta con cuidado, y la cerré después de dejar el cojín en el borde de la cama.

Me sentí como una ladrona entrando de esa forma, era emocionante y todo. Dejé las zapatillas al lado de su cama y destapé un cachito de su fina manta. Como ella estaba en el otro borde de la cama, me iba a ser fácil meterme dentro sin que se diera cuenta.

Y así, muy lentamente y tratando de respirar lo más bajo posible, conseguí meterme en su estrecha cama, usando mi cojín para no tocarle el suyo.

Por desgracia y sin saber por qué, se despertó y se tumbó hacia mí. Traté de hacerme la dormida, pero no era muy buena fingiendo.

— Te dije que durmieras en tu habitación… —dijo aún saliendo del sueño.

— Es que… tenía un mosquito y no podía dormir. —sonrió con la excusa que le puse y se movió hacia la pared para dejarme espacio.

— Vale pero no te muevas mucho, mañana tengo un examen a primera hora…

— Seré una estatua. —me acerqué a ella para que me alcanzara la manta, posando lentamente mis manos sobre las suyas por la falta de espacio, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Entonces ella se acercó a mí, cogiéndome las manos, rozando sus rodillas con las mías y mi pelo con su frente. Sentí su pulso acelerado, pero no se apartó.

Después de estar diez segundos con los ojos cerrados, los abrí para ver como descansaba tan cerca de mí. Aún con la poca luz que emanaba la calle podía ver lo preciosa que era, la envidiaba.

— Me alegro que _Snowflake_ veintiuno seas tú.

— Y yo de que seas tan cabezona. —abrió los ojos y los cerré, pretendiendo ponerme a dormir. Al final tenía razón, ella se moría de ganas de dormir conmigo.

Elsa me hizo cosquillas con un ligero roce de su nariz contra la mía que descubrió mi sonrisa más sincera.

— ¿No teníamos que dormir? —pregunté, ahora sin ganas de hacerlo.

— Me gustas mucho Anna.

— A mí también, o sea a mí refiriéndome a ti, espera no, ¿o sí? Da igual, tú también me gustas. —se rió por el lío que me hice yo sola.

— Vamos a dormir venga. —se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda ahora que ya no tenía sueño.

— Hablemos un poco más~ ¿Cómo descubriste mi blog?

— Buenas noches… —me pegué a ella para abrazarla. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que no se quejaba, incluso entrelazó nuestros dedos acercándome aún más, sintiendo su frío cuerpo volviéndose cálido lentamente.

Terminé durmiendo con mi frente apoyada en su nuca, mi brazo rodeándole la cintura y mis piernas resiguiendo las suyas.

De la forma más agradable posible, desperté con un cosquilleo en mi cuello. Era el dedo de Elsa haciéndome erizar la piel.

— Buenos días princesa.

— Hm~ —me retorcí sin ganas de despertar, sintiendo que tenía mi brazo retorcido y una pierna encima de ella.

— ¿Cómo puedes moverte tanto por la noche? —me reí mientras me ponía cómoda. No le respondí hasta que estuve tumbada frente a ella. Llevaba unas buenas ojeras.

— Eres tú la que estás demasiado quieta. —dije mientras bostezaba, justo antes de que me aplastara a besos.

— Ahora verás. —me llenó la cara de babas, hasta se puso a darme besos de vaca, lamiéndome las mejillas e incluso pasando su lengua por mis morros.

Se la devolví haciéndole cosquillas y de ahí ya empezamos a alborotarnos, dejando su cama hecha un completo desastre. No podía creer que estuviéramos jugando de esa forma, peleándonos para ver quién hacía reír más a la otra, era tremendamente divertido, deseé haber podido hacer esto toda mi vida.

Con tanto ajetreo, mamá vino a la habitación y después de mirarnos seriamente como si fuera a echarnos la bronca, nos atacó con sus garras malvadas haciéndonos reír a carcajadas hasta que no pudimos más.

— Venga bichos, dejad de hacer el tonto en la cama.

— Ha empezado ella. —reproché. Cuando mamá se fue, traté de levantarme pero Elsa me cogió de la cintura y me devolvió a la cama, rodeándome con sus brazos a modo de cinturón para que no me fuera. Raras veces se acercaba más de medio metro de mí y ahora lo hizo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, fue una grata sorpresa.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Ah, perdona, no recordaba que hoy era sábado. —dije en tono irónico.

— No me has dado los buenos días. —era adorable pretendiendo estar mosqueada, puso unos morros encantadores y habló con un tono muy cómico. Antes ni siquiera me hablaba y ahora tenía que quitármela de encima, no sé cómo mi relación con ella pudo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo.

— Buenos días, bola de nieve. —le di un beso en la nariz por lo cerca que estábamos, sorprendiéndola.

— Copo, es copo de nieve. —ya libre de sus brazos y con mis zapatillas puestas, le hice una mueca y me quedé medio escondida en la puerta esperando a que fuera a por mí.

Conseguí mi propósito y trató de pillarme por todo el pasillo, hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

— ¡Gané! —me puse a bailar celebrando mi merecida victoria.

— Dejad de hacer el tonto, ¿habéis visto qué hora es? —aluciné cuando vi el reloj de pared, íbamos quince minutos tarde.

— Mierda. A desayunar, venga Els, no te quedes ahí parada. —sentí que ese glorioso día sería ser el primero de muchos, pero lo que no sabía era que ese mismo día ella dejaría de querer estar conmigo.

 _¿Por qué…?_

* * *

 _Espero que os esté gustando el desarrollo de la trama. Aprovecho para decir que las reviews se las reenviaré a Anna como comentarios de su blog ^-^_


	4. Mi primer beso

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Maldita sea, ¿¡qué me pasa!? No puedo dejar de escribir esta historia -.-_

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **~Elsa~**

* * *

 **Mi primer beso.**

Ese día salí hacia el instituto con ganas de ponerme a correr y gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Aquella noche no pudo ser más enfermiza, por poco le confieso mis sentimientos y no suficiente con eso, la ahogué a besos y le lamí la cara por la mañana. Se me fue completamente de las manos, tenía que controlarme y ya no sólo por mis poderes, era mi hermana, no podía tener esos sentimientos por ella.

Aunque quise olvidarme de todo aquello, me fue imposible. Hice el examen que tenía de lo más distraída sin poder parar de recordar ese pequeño momento en el que mi lengua rozó sus labios. Para ella debía de ser un juego, pero para mí era muchísimo más que eso.

Prácticamente no presté atención en clase el resto del día, estuve tan cerca de besarla mientras dormía que mi corazón casi se desmaya. Estaba agotada, apenas pude pegar ojo con todas las vueltas que dio mientras dormía, se hizo con el control de la cama y de mi insomnio.

Definitivamente, no podía permitir que durmiéramos juntas de nuevo, mis hormonas enloquecían sólo de pensarlo. Llegué a creer que realmente necesitaba ayuda, que si no hacía algo cuanto antes me volvería loca del todo, pero ¿con qué cara se lo contaría a mamá? Imposible, esto era algo que tenía que solucionar por mí misma y además si descubrieran que tengo vídeos de ella desvistiéndose en el baño me metería en serios problemas.

¿Qué podía hacer para olvidarme de esa obsesión? ¿Existía a caso alguna forma de dejar de querer a alguien?

De repente, una idea tan estúpida que me dio hasta vergüenza pensar, visitó mi mente. Tenía que salir con alguien, echándome un novio conseguiría pasar menos tiempo con ella y podría saciar mis necesidades sexuales sin problemas, no era un mal plan del todo.

El problema era ¿quién? En clase me consideraban una marginada social y no me hablaba con nadie a parte de un par o tres de compañeras que tenía cerca, no iba a ser para nada sencillo.

Entonces recordé que alguien mencionó algo de una aplicación móvil para encontrar novio cerca de casa, y buscándola sin mucho esfuerzo, la encontré.

De camino a casa, me puse a configurar mi perfil, añadí unas fotos mías que me hice con Anna y puse como descripción _No busco nada serio._ Cuando me apareció la opción de mi orientación sexual, dudé. Sería mejor que fuera una chica, por descontado, pero ¿eso no me hacía lesbiana? Dejé ese tema para más adelante, no quería pensar sobre eso.

Terminé poniendo tanto chicos como chicas y le di unos cuantos _likes_ a algunos que me parecían majos, y a casi todas las que me parecieron monas.

Llegué a casa sin estar muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero pensé que cualquier cosa era mejor que querer a mi hermana de esa forma.

— ¡Copo de nieve! —y ahí estaba, correteando hacia mí. Me enseñó su móvil con orgullo— Un diez en mates, ¡toma ya! —le hizo una foto y todo. Sus notas habían mejorado una barbaridad, me alegraba de poder ayudarla.

— Felicidades… —fui a dejar mi mochila sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba entre nerviosa y preocupada por si la aplicación funcionaba.

— Elsii~ Mamá ha dicho que vendrá a eso de las nueve y nos ha dejado veinte euros para que vayamos a merendar, ¿te apetece ir a la cafetería del otro día o mejor arrasamos el súper?

— Yo… me quedaré en casa, ve tú y compra lo que quieras. —quería estar un rato sola para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

— Hala, ¿y eso? ¿no tienes diez minutos para acompañarme? —entonces recibí una notificación. Efectivamente, era de la aplicación. Me sorprendió lo rápido que fue.

— No… perdona… —al parecer al chico llamado Jack le gustaba, y me había enviado un _Holaa._

— Bueno… luego no te quejes si llego cargada con dos bolsas de porquerías. —le contesté al chico como si el botón de enviar fuera a detonar una bomba.

— Aha… —vi que estaba a cinco kilómetros de distancia y era bastante atractivo, un año mayor que yo, de un rubio pálido parecido al mío. No pensé que le podría gustar a un chico como él.

Me senté en la cama y empezamos a chatear, absorbiéndome por completo, conociéndonos poco a poco. Era universitario, estudiante de química, le gustaban los deportes y de vez en cuando me soltaba bromas muy graciosas.

Me pareció un buen candidato hasta que me propuso quedar el sábado. Era demasiado pronto, en dos días no me daría tiempo a juzgarlo lo suficiente como para decidirme por él, era muy arriesgado, además estaba el tema de mis poderes y no podía estar fuera con alguien que no conocía.

Le dije que lo pensaría, que no fuera tan rápido. Se lo tomó bastante bien.

Seguimos charlando un poco más y Anna volvió, pensé que había tardado muy poco pero entonces vi que llevaba veinte minutos hablando con él.

Nunca había hablado tanto con alguien que acababa de conocer.

— Ya estoy aquí~ perdona por tardar tanto, pero es que había una cola terrible y un cajero estaba estropeado… —terminé de despedirme de él cuando tenía a Anna en mis narices— ¿Qué haces con el móvil?

— Nad- —me lo quitó de las manos a media frase— ¡Oye! ¡Devuélvemelo!

— Uuh~ ¿Quién es este tal Jack? —conseguí recuperar el teléfono— Es… ¿un amigo~?

— No es nadie, olvídalo.

— Parece guapo, ¿vas a salir con él?

— Claro que no…

— ¿Y entonces por qué hablas con él con una aplicación para ligar? Venga Els, que no soy tonta, cuéntamelo.

— Vale, muy bien, estoy buscando novio, ¿ya estás contenta? —pensé que se enfadaría conmigo como aquél día en que hablábamos de mudarme en un piso de estudiantes.

— ¡Pues sí! Eso es genial, me alegro mucho, de verdad. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

— Desde… que he llegado a casa. —me sorprendió, estaba mucho más emocionada que yo, le hacía ilusión que saliera con alguien.

— ¿Me dejas leer la conversación?

— N-no.

— Jo~ no es justo, tú te has leído todos mis posts.

— No haberlos colgado en internet. —otra notificación me hizo ausentarme.

— Bueno, ya vendrás cuando quieras merendar.

— Hm. —y seguí charlando con él. Lo cierto es que no me estaba pareciendo un mal chico, hasta me pareció interesante, hacía clases a estudiantes de bachillerato para ayudar a sus padres a pagar las clases.

Le conté de mi vida sin entrar mucho en detalles, le confesé que mentí al poner que tenía dieciocho años para poder usar la aplicación, que iba a cumplirlos en setiembre y que nunca había salido con nadie. Se extrañó, le puse la excusa de que me centraba mucho en mis estudios pero sonó como una pésima excusa.

Nos dimos los números de teléfono y entonces Anna me llamó.

— Voy a empezar sin ti~ Si no dejas de hablar con tu novio~

— ¡No es mi novio! Ya voy, no seas pesada… —me llevé el móvil por si a caso.

Me puse las manos a la cabeza cuando vi que toda la mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de bollos, dulces, chocolates y porquerías industriales de todo tipo.

— No creo que quepa todo esto en el armario…

— ¿Armario? Pero si nos lo vamos a zampar todo, ¿por dónde quieres empezar? —íbamos a morir de trece formas distintas si nos comíamos todo eso entre las dos. Aún así, nos pusimos manos a la obra.

No sé cómo podía ser tan golosa, comía como si fuera a terminarse el mundo y su barriga no tuviera fondo.

Volvió a sonar mi móvil, pero esta vez no era Jack. Un tal Terence apareció con un _Ke tal nena?_ Puse el teléfono en modo avión para no perderme el espectáculo de merienda que teníamos entre manos.

Traté de mantener mi cabeza ocupada con Jack para no pensar en Anna, y me gustaría decir que fue todo un éxito, pero sólo por estar a su lado me venían unas ganas terribles de comerme sus labios.

— Tienes los morros llenos de chocolate. —se relamió en vez de usar una servilleta, esparciéndolo aún más— Menudo desastre…

— Tú también tienes. —las mariposas de mi barriga se revelaron cuando paseó la yema de sus dedos por mis labios y se los chupó— Hehe~ —a mí no me hacía tanta gracia, me puse tensa haciendo esfuerzos para no desviar mis pensamientos— ¿por qué te pones así?

No supe qué responder, así que seguí comiendo ese donut de chocolate. Entonces me aplastó la mejilla con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Investigar. ¿Te molesta que te toque?

— Déjame. —me aparté de ella.

— Eso es un sí… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué sólo es a veces? —Anna estaba analizando mi comportamiento.

— Calla y come.

— Hm~ —se levantó. Quise no hacerle caso pero de repente, detrás de mí, me abrazó dejando caer sus brazos por mis hombros, con su cabeza al lado de la mía y su voz demasiado cerca de mi oído— ¿esto te molesta? —que lo dijera en voz baja no ayudó.

Mi corazón se revolucionó, hice lo imposible por mantener la calma pero sus antebrazos estaban rozando mis pechos.

— N-no… —perdí el control otra vez, oprimí sus brazos contra mí para sentirla aún más y me puse a respirar por la boca.

Quería girarme y besarla, girarme y besarla, girarme y besarla una y otra vez. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo más sin hacerlo.

— Eres un poco rara, lo sabías ¿no?— la solté de golpe y me la quité de encima. Tuve que ir a la cocina, cerca de la ventana para que me diera el aire.

Eso no era bueno, cada vez sentía que perdía más el control, si seguía así terminaría cediendo a mis deseos de saborear sus labios.

— Eh, tranquila, ¿estás bien? —me puse nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

— Déjame en paz, para siempre, no te me acerques.

— ¿Pero qué dices?

— ¡Que me dejes! ¡Sal de aquí! —quise hacer un muro de hielo entre nosotras para separarnos, pero no me atreví por si le hacía daño.

— ¿Para siempre? ¿A qué viene esto? Si tanto te ha molestado no lo volv-

— ¡Pues sí, para siempre! Lárgate Anna, déjame estar sola.

— No quiero, y tampoco quiero que estés sola, dime qué te pasa. Puedes confiar en mí… —huí cobarde hacia mi habitación y me encerré, al borde de llorar.

Ella no se merecía tener una hermana tan horrible como yo, tenía que salir de allí, irme a vivir con el tío Kristoff o en casa de los abuelos, cualquier sitio alejada de ella.

— Els venga, no te encierres… Perdóname si he hecho algo malo, no lo volveré a hacer… —me dolió que pensara que había sido su culpa cuando la culpable era yo.

Me había convertido en un monstruo que sólo quería liarse con su hermana, quise desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara, no haber tenido una hermana o mejor aún, no haber nacido.

— Me pondré a leer tu conversación si no abres.

— Mierda. —fui descuidada y dejé el móvil en el comedor. Me daba igual que la leyera, pero no que encontrara los tres videos que hice escondiendo el móvil en el baño mientras se duchaba, si los descubría sería el fin de mis días.

Salí corriendo y los borré lo más rápido que pude asegurándome que no los veía.

— Cálmate, te has puesto muy histérica, siéntate. —se puso en mi camino para que no volviera a la habitación, pero la aparté, tenía que hacerlo— No te encierres… Aún no hemos terminado de merendar… —busqué los auriculares para huir del mundo— Al menos dime por qué te has enfadado, no me dejes así.

— ¡N-no es culpa tuya!

— Joder Elsa, no te pongas así, haz el favor de abrir… venga… por favor… —puse el volumen al máximo y me metí en la cama para encogerme como si así fuera a conseguir algo.

Me puse a llorar en silencio por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ese algo tangible que crecía dentro de mí cuando estaba con ella desapareció, y fui lentamente recuperando el frío y solitario hielo de mi interior. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan dolida.

El hecho de echar por tierra aquella hermosa relación que habíamos logrado me destrozó, pero esa era la única forma de poder salir adelante. Estaba segura de que los días a partir de entonces no volverían a ser iguales, Anna me iba a odiar pero era lo mejor, volver a distanciarnos era la solución a mis problemas, aunque me doliera hacerle daño.

Era lo mejor… era lo mejor… _era lo mejor…_

Me desperté algo perdida, sin siquiera saber que me había quedado dormida. Eché un ojo al móvil al ver que ya era de noche, pasadas las diez. Tenía hambre, mamá y Anna ya debían de haber cenado.

Abrí la puerta y mi corazón rebotó al ver que ella estaba con su pijama sentada en la puerta, con su móvil en mano, deprimida.

— Te he mandado un montón de mensajes… —dijo con un hilo de voz, ni siquiera me miró. Recordé que dejé el teléfono en modo avión.

— Lo siento… —quise decir algo más que una simple disculpa, pero no pude. Fui a la cocina y vi que me habían guardado la cena.

Anna se sentó conmigo en el comedor, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente me miró mientras comía, esperando que le diera una explicación.

No podía decirle lo que sentía, no iba a serme de mucha ayuda y con lo bocazas que es se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Ella era la última que debería enterarse. Le di varias vueltas al tema pero no supe qué hacer para quitarle esa cara triste que tenía dibujada en su rostro.

Terminé de cenar, me levanté y Anna se enfadó, yéndose hacia su habitación. Pensé que lo mejor hubiera sido seguir con nuestra vida habitual que llevábamos esos últimos años. ¿De qué me servía estar con ella si nunca íbamos a poder ser algo más que hermanas? Seguir con ese ritmo de vida no haría más que llevarme hacia la locura.

El día acabó de la forma más oscura posible, y tonta de mí, sin una pizca de sueño, me quedé hasta las tres releyendo las primeras publicaciones de su blog. No comenté el último, que iba especialmente dirigido a mí, tampoco desactivé el modo avión, y tampoco fui capaz de pensar en nada más que ella.

Tenía que terminar con esa obsesión de una vez por todas.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunábamos, me armé de valor para decirle que no podía ser la hermana que ella esperaba que fuera, que no podía decirle el motivo pero que teníamos que pasarnos una temporada separadas. Fue lo más duro y difícil que hice, pero tenía que hacerlo. No reprochó, sus lágrimas fueron más que suficientes para darme una respuesta.

Después de eso, leí los mensajes que me mandó. Me destrozaron el pecho, me hicieron sentir la peor persona del mundo. Siguiendo con el listado de notificaciones, vi que tenía mensajes nuevos de Jack, otro chico interesado y una chica llamada Rapunzel.

Lo ignoré todo, estuve a punto de borrar la aplicación pero esa chica me llamó la atención y al final cambié de opinión.

Aquel fin de semana me lo pasé mayormente fuera de casa. No iba a ningún sitio en especial, sólo caminaba entre la gente, escuchando mi música, pensando y recordándome lo mala persona que era. Sentía un intenso frío dentro de mí a pesar de los veintidós grados de temperatura.

Tenía que distraerme con algo, cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con ella. Decidida a probar suerte, me puse a hablar con Rapunzel. Su pelo castaño y corto, junto con su mirada inocente, sus ojos verdes y su forma de hablar me dieron la confianza suficiente para contarle sobre mí de una forma más personal.

Sentada en cualquier banco de cualquier plaza, devoré un par de horas confesándome con una desconocida de mi edad, hasta que terminé diciéndole que la chica de la que estaba enamorada era mi hermana, y mi amor nunca se iba a corresponder.

Pensé que habría sido una idea terrible, que me bloquearía inmediatamente o me haría chantaje para que no se lo contara a nadie, pero me apoyó como una buena amiga e incluso me dio algunos consejos para terminar con esa obsesión. Sentí que detrás de la pantalla había una chica que sería capaz de salvarme del terremoto en el que vivía.

El domingo por la noche, acordamos quedar en un punto intermedio de nuestras casas, el miércoles por la tarde.

En casa les dije que iba a quedar con un chico, sólo para conocernos. Anna seguía odiándome con la mirada.

Mis nervios crecieron conforme se acercaba la fecha, e inevitablemente, llegó el día esperado. Las clases nunca se me habían hecho tan largas.

Cogí el tren sin siquiera pasar por casa. Una parada después, llegué al monumento en el que quedamos, en medio de un paseo. Faltaban diecisiete minutos para la hora, pero ella ya estaba allí.

— Por fin, llevo cuarenta-y-cinco minutos esperando.

— ¿Q-qué? Pero si quedamos a l-las… —realmente pensé que me había confundido de hora.

— Te estaba tomando el pelo, perdona. Era para romper el hielo, ya sabes. —me hizo gracia que usara esa expresión.

— Qué mala eres… ¿Has esperado mucho?

— Nada, cinco minutos, miré los horarios del tren y calculé la hora a la que llegarías.

— Sí, el siguiente tren llegaba demasiado tarde… —y como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, fuimos recorriendo ese paseo de árboles que nos hacían sombra.

Era agradable estar con ella, me hacía sentir cómoda sabiendo que era la única que conocía mi secreto. Me atreví a contarle sobre mis poderes y hasta le hice una pequeña demostración. Dijo que era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido nunca.

Al igual que Anna, lo veía como un don, como algo de lo que poder presumir. Nos pusimos a imaginar qué pasaría si me hiciera famosa por mis poderes, si saldría en televisión, cuánto dinero podría ganar y que podría vivir en el polo norte si quisiera.

Nos dejamos de bromas y se puso a contarme sobre su familia. Al parecer se pasó dieciséis años viviendo con una extraña que no era su madre. El año pasado, sus padres biológicos la lograron encontrar y denunciaron a su madre falsa por robar a su bebé.

Escuché sobre eso en las noticias hace tiempo, pero nunca pensé que conocería a alguien que le hubiera pasado. Debió de ser duro para ella.

Llegamos al final de ese largo paseo y unas bonitas vistas del atardecer nos hizo suspirar a las dos.

Corría una brisa agradable, los edificios adormecían bajo aquél cielo anaranjado, las nubes parecían algodones perfectamente colocados por alguien y en medio de aquella tranquila soledad, Rapunzel me cogió de la mano suavemente.

— Dime Elsa, ¿lo estás pasando bien?

— Claro, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. —se puso frente a mí, con una tierna y contagiosa sonrisa.

— Yo también. —me cogió de la otra mano, acercándome más a ella— Oye… —balanceó sus hombros de un lado para otro.

— ¿Sí? —sus divertidos ojos me miraban de forma intermitente.

— ¿Crees que…? Ya sabes… ¿nos podríamos… besar? —el universo entero se paralizó de golpe, no esperaba para nada que eso fuera a pasar el primer día. Tardé en darle una respuesta, pero al final, asentí.

— Sí. —no pude asimilar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Me agarré a sus manos como si fuera a caerme, se acercó a mí haciéndome temblar de emoción y cuando las mariposas de mi vientre no podían estar más alborotadas, sentí sus labios en un torpe beso que no supimos acompasar.

Fue una experiencia sin diccionario, el tacto, la calidez, lo dulce y agradable que se me hizo su boca hizo que después de reír un momento, volviéramos a dejarnos llevar por un largo e inolvidable beso que me dio alas para volar en un infinito cielo de sensaciones.

Sólo el sol, el cielo y nuestras almas fueron testigos de aquél increíble momento que se guardó en las profundidades de mi corazón.

Cuando volvimos a tocar el suelo, abrimos los ojos y la realidad me supo a muy poco después de lo que acababa de sentir.

— Waoh… —no se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir, mis neuronas aún estaban perdidas tratando de organizarse.

— ¿Era tu primer beso no? —asentí, con un poco de vergüenza— Me alegro de que te haya gustado, el mío fue un completo desastre con un chico que se llamaba Eugene, a la vuelta te lo cuento.

Un grupo de chicos haciendo _footing_ me recordó que estábamos en un paseo.

Dimos la vuelta para volver hacia la estación, ahora unidas por dos de nuestros dedos, con la sensación de haber encontrado la solución a todos mis problemas. No había sido una mala idea al fin y al cabo, charlamos sobre su primer novio, sobre los problemas que tuvo y de cómo se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las chicas.

Quise que el paseo fuera más largo, pero por desgracia, llegamos a la estación y mi tren de vuelta a casa estaba por llegar.

— Si no tienes planes… El sábado por la tarde podemos quedar y… merendar en mi casa.

— Sí, sí. Vale. —estaba deseando saber más sobre ella, ver su habitación, volver a besarla…

— Ya tengo ganas de volver a estar contigo… —volvió a balancear sus hombros, era muy mona cuando hacía eso.

— Yo también te echaré de menos… —me mordí el labio sin saber si podía besarla con toda la gente que había cerca.

El tren llegó, y pensé que al final me quedaría sin beso, pero justo cuando se abrieron las puertas, me cogió de la camiseta y me volvió a besar, haciéndome recordar esa maravillosa sensación que recorría todo mi cuerpo, olvidándome del frío de mi interior, volviéndome un poco más cálida.

— Corre, que perderás el tren.

— A-ah, mierda. —al final subí cuando estaban dando los pitidos, y las puertas se cerraron justo cuando pensé en quedarme más tiempo con ella y esperar a su tren.

Nos despedimos y no despegué los ojos del cristal hasta que la perdí de vista. Era un sol, me sentía muy afortunada de haberla conocido.

Nada más sentarme, recibí un mensaje suyo. _Te echo de menos… T.T_

Fue increíble, no tuve palabras para expresar lo especial que fue aquél miércoles, pero llegando a casa, mi castillo de felicidad se derrumbó pensando en Anna.

— Ya he llegado…

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha ido cielo? —mamá estaba preocupada por mí. Pude entrever las zapatillas de Anna detrás de la puerta, escuchando a escondidas.

— Bien, muy bien… es genial, no pensé que me sentiría tan cómoda, hemos estado un buen rato charlando y conociéndonos.

— Me alegro que haya ido tan bien, ¿le has contado sobre tus poderes?

— Sí… tenía que decírselo, y se lo ha tomado realmente bien, dice que no se lo dirá a nadie. ¿He hecho bien?

— Claro cariño, es importante que lo sepa. ¿Habéis quedado otro día?

— Sí, el sábado, iremos a su casa para… merendar y eso…

— Uh~ y ¿ya estás preparada para tu primer beso~?

— Bueno… en cuanto a eso… hehe… —me miró leyéndome la cara— Ha sido genial mamá, no me lo esperaba pero de repente ella me preguntó si podía besarla y…

— ¿Ella? —fui con cuidado toda la conversación, pero ahí patiné.

— Am… sí…

— ¿No habías quedado con ese tal Jack? —estaba un poco preocupada por cómo se lo tomaría.

— Bueno… no…

— ¿Y cómo se llama? Si puede saberse. —pero no le molestó, se lo tomó como si nada.

— Rapunzel.

— Qué nombre más chulo. ¿Me ayudas a parar la mesa?

— Sí, claro.

Perdí de vista las zapatillas de Anna. Me hubiera gustado saber su opinión, pero siguió distante conmigo.

* * *

 _Preparad pañuelos para el próximo capítulo. Quedáis avisado(a)s._


	5. Mi desquicio

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Vale, esta vez sí, voy a tardar unos días para el siguiente cap ;)_

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Máscara número 3: Mi desquicio.**

* * *

 **~Anna~**

La tarde de aquel miércoles la volví a pasar sola. Me enfadé con mis amigos y también con Elsa, llevaba casi una semana tristemente aburrida, sin ganas de nada, sin reír y de mal humor. ¿Cómo pude permitir que las cosas acabaran así?

Cuando volvió de la cita con su novio, me quedé escuchándola tras la puerta de la cocina, deseando que le hubiera ido fatal, que no volviera a salir con él, pero no fue así. Por lo visto nos había mentido, había salido con una chica, y encima se habían besado.

Me costó de creer que mi hermana era lesbiana. Fui a mi habitación para pensar en ello y no tardé en atar cabos. Era por eso que no le gustaba que fuera cariñosa con ella, por eso no quería dormir conmigo y por eso se enfadó conmigo la última vez.

Me molestó que no me lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, las cosas no hubieran terminado así si hubiera confiado más en mí. Me quedé apagada en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación con la pequeña esperanza de que viniera y me pidiera perdón, pero eso no ocurrió.

— Anna, a cenar~ —fui al comedor de mala gana y me senté, aún al lado de Elsa, y comimos con el habitual silencio de aquellos días. Quise que contara algo sobre esa tal Rapunzel, pero mamá tampoco insistió más en el tema.

Después de lavar los platos, me dejé caer en el sofá para ponerme alguna película de Disney, con suerte podía animarme aunque fuera sólo un poco.

A los diez minutos, Elsa me sorprendió sentándose cerca de mí. La ignoré deseando que se disculpara para poder perdonarla, para volver a hablar con ella, para volver a ser hermanas.

El tiempo pasó y la película terminó, sin una sola palabra. Apagué la tele y me levanté suspirando dispuesta a ir a dormir.

— Anna. —sentí mi nombre como si abrieran un ventanal repleto de luz.

— ¿Qué quieres? No me hablo contigo. —aún con la ilusión que me hizo que me dirigiera la palabra, me mantuve borde y distante.

— Lo sé, sólo escúchame. —resoplé pese a las ganas de escucharla— Estos últimos días… han sido bastante duros para mí, estoy en algo así como una montaña rusa emocional y me sabe mal que las cosas entre nosotras hayan terminado así.

— Hm…

— Me… he portado mal contigo y no he hecho las cosas como debería, pero quiero que entiendas que lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte.

— ¿Para protegerme de qué? ¿de ti? Tú no eres ningún peligro, aunque tengas esos poderes, aunque te gusten las chicas, no tienes que protegerme.

— Sí, sí que-

— No, no tienes, así que deja de apartarme de tu lado, no tienes por qué guardar las distancias. No pases de mí… otra vez.

— Lo siento… yo… no puedo hacerlo.

— Sí que puedes, yo sé que puedes. Hemos pasado más de un mes juntas, no me jodas.

— No se trata de… —la abracé, con fuerza para que no me soltara.

— Por favor… mis amigos ya no quieren estar conmigo, me da igual que te gusten las chicas, yo sólo quiero que dejes de ser tan fría conmigo…

— Anna… —un extraño silencio nos envolvió, nos pasamos alrededor de un minuto abrazadas, sin querer despegarnos.

Nos separamos lentamente a la vez, pensé que por fin habíamos hecho las paces y Elsa volvería a ser la de antes.

— Ojalá pudiera contártelo, de verdad, pero no puedo, no es tan simple.

— ¿El qué?

— No quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar, ni que entres en mi habitación, ni que seas cariñosa conmigo, y tampoco que nos crucemos en el baño… Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. —me quedé perpleja, yo no quería eso— Sé que no lo entiendes, tampoco espero que lo hagas, pero-

— Entonces explícamelo, ¿es porque te gustan las chicas? ¿por eso no puedes ser cariñosa conmigo? ¿es por eso?

— No… Es mucho más complejo que eso, y no puedo decírtelo, por mucho que insistas. Trataré de arreglarlo y espero que con el tiempo lo consiga, pero por ahora me es imposible. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarte.

— No quiero enfadarme contigo… —dije cabizbaja.

— Lo siento. —entonces me sujetó la cabeza y me dio un largo beso en la frente. Luego se fue con unos ojos apagados.

— Tonta…

Dijo muchas cosas, pero no me aclaró nada.

Entre el jueves y el viernes volvimos a hablar como solíamos hacer, pero con una sensación extraña, vacía y fría, como si fingiéramos estar bien las dos.

El sábado al anochecer le pregunté cómo había ido con su novia, y seriamente me dijo que habían hecho el amor. No supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, ella parecía triste y dolorida sentimentalmente, debería estar contenta por eso. Quise abrazarla pero no iba a ser una buena idea.

— ¿Volverás a quedar con ella?

— Sí. —no entendía nada, Elsa no se veía feliz, pensaba que esa Rapunzel le estaba haciendo más mal que bien pero ella decía que era una chica maravillosa, incluso me enseñó unas fotos de lo bien que se lo pasaban.

Los días siguieron pasando y a finales de mayo, mamá propuso irnos a la nieve en vacaciones de verano. Fue extraño porque no había muchas pistas abiertas en verano, pero nos hizo mucha ilusión a las dos. Quise creer que reviviríamos aquellas maravillosas vacaciones de hace unos años. Pensé que para entonces, nuestra relación se podría normalizar un poco.

Con los consejos que me dio mamá, terminé haciendo las paces con mis amigos. No fue fácil, pero necesitaba volver a estar con ellos ahora que Elsa estaba metida en los exámenes finales y cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Rapunzel.

Un viernes me preparé para salir a cenar con ellos, iba a ser un día prometedor, íbamos a estar todos reunidos de nuevo, sin rencores, sin enfados.

Cuando salí de la ducha y estaba a medio vestir, escuché algo vibrar. Pensé que había sido mi móvil, pero no fue así. No le di más importancia hasta que volvió a hacerlo, y esa vez localicé el ruido. Venía del armario de cristal los potingues de mamá, y al fijarme, vi que dentro había el móvil de Elsa escondido detrás de los potes.

Me extrañó mucho que lo hubiera puesto ahí, pero más me extrañó cuando vi que estaba grabando un vídeo.

— ¿Qué cojones…?

Paré la grabación e inmediatamente revisé el video. Me quedé muy confusa, en él se veía perfectamente como entraba en el baño, como me desnudaba y como me metía en la ducha. No supe muy bien qué pensar. Vi que tenía otro vídeo idéntico de la semana pasada.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue pensar que querría verme desnuda, pero para eso ya tenía a su novia, no lo entendía.

Terminé de vestirme y llamé a Elsa para aclararlo. Cuando entró cerré la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Me das una explicación? —pregunté con su móvil en la mano. Se puso de lo más tensa.

— A-aah, no es lo que piensas, y-yo… —no ayudaba mucho su nerviosismo.

— Vale, no es lo que pienso, explícamelo. —traté de no alarmarme, pero empecé a preocuparme al ver que no decía nada— ¿Qué haces grabándome en el baño? No me digas que lo subes a internet.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Se lo pasas a alguien? ¿Te pagan? ¿Lo miras con tu novia mientras os tocáis o qué?

— ¡No! —escondió sus manos bajo sus axilas, temblando, con sus ojos llorosos. Entendí que debía dejarle tiempo para que se explicara.

— ¿Entonces…? —me miraba dudosa, entre asustada y preocupada, sin decir nada— ¿Para qué me grabas? —esperé su respuesta— ¿Alguien más sabe esto? —y esperé.

— N-no… —dijo casi inaudible.

— ¿Entonces sólo los miras tú? ¿Para qué? Tienes novia ¿no? —sus ojos pedían llorar, yo estaba alucinando y ella seguía sin aclararme nada— ¡Elsa!

Entonces empecé a notar el baño más frío, bajando de temperatura por momentos.

— L-lo siento Anna… y-yo… —se echó a llorar, y las paredes del baño emblanquecieron, formándose escarcha, obligándome a pensar rápido.

— Vale Elsa, c-cálmate, no llores… Tenemos que salir de aquí. —la cogí de la mano y la llevé a su habitación. No podía dejar que siguiera congelando el baño.

Allí, la hice sentar en su cama para que se calmara, y le ofrecí sus cascos por si los necesitaba. Cogió los auriculares y respiró hondo, dejándolos a un lado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que hagamos crepes de chocolate para cenar? —traté de apartar el tema un momento, pero negó.

— Tienes que salir con tus amigos.

— Creo que tengo un asunto más importante que tratar aquí. ¿Qué ocurre Elsa? Vamos, cuéntamelo. —me senté a su lado, casi rozando su hombro.

— Si te lo digo… ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

— Te lo prometo. Confía en mí por una vez. —vi sus nervios en sus manos, pellizcándose sus guantes.

— Me… gustas mucho Anna… Más de lo que debería…

— Ya lo sé, tú también me gustas mucho.

— Creo que no lo estás entendiendo.

— ¿Entender qué? —no íbamos a llegar a ninguna parte si no era más clara.

— Me gustas… más que como hermana… y… eso… estoy enamorada… de ti. —no lo creí posible, de todas las posibles razones que se me pasaron por la cabeza, esta nunca la hubiera pensado.

— ¿Cómo que enamorada? ¿Quieres liarte conmigo?

— Bueno… s-sí…

— Vaya… no… me lo esperaba… ¿Entonces me grababas porque… te gusto? —asintió mientras una lágrima le corría por su mejilla— Caray, me habías asustado. No pasa nada ¿me oyes? Pero tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, te podría haber hecho unos vídeos mejores.

Traté de tomármelo como si nada. Le cogí la mano para que sintiera que no iba a odiarla por eso.

— L-lo siento… —se secó las lágrimas, debía sentirse fatal por eso.

— Oye, ¿y desde cuándo sientes eso por mí?

— Desde siempre, supongo… no sé… no puedo evitarlo, lo he intentado de todas las formas pero… —respiré hondo.

— Entonces me temo que usted tiene hermanitis aguda señorita. —no la hice reír— No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos juntas ¿vale?

— ¿Cómo? Si cuanto más cerca te tengo es peor…

— Encontraremos la manera, estoy segura. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a quedarme contigo todo el día ¿vale? Lo hablaremos tranquilamente. Voy a poner la ropa sucia a la lavadora y les diré a mis amigos que me encuentro mal.

— No tienes que quedarte conmigo. —me levanté.

— Claro que sí, para eso soy tu hermana ¿no? Por cierto, borra esos vídeos.

— S-sí… —saqué el móvil del bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje a mamá. _Ven a casa rápido, Elsa me acaba de decir que quiere enrollarse conmigo._ Necesitaba su ayuda, no podía tratar ese tema yo sola.

Me llamó inmediatamente después, pero no podía hablar con ella, Elsa se enteraría. Poco después, mientras metía la ropa en la lavadora, escuché sonar el teléfono de Elsa.

— No… —corrí hacia su habitación, pero no llegué a tiempo.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a mamá…? —dejó caer el móvil al suelo— Me prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie y… no has tardado ni un minuto… —metí la pata hasta el fondo, no tenía excusa.

— E-escucha Elsa… Yo…

— No puedo confiar en ti. —empezó a hiperventilar, enrabietándose— Y ahora lo sabe mamá… ¡Joder! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Lárgate con tus amigos! —me empujó más que enfadada, pero me negué a salir de su habitación.

— No voy a irme, cálm-

— ¡Cállate mentirosa! —entonces sentí una fuerza que me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome caer al suelo del pasillo.

Sentí un fuerte y frío dolor en el pecho cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me costó una barbaridad incorporarme.

Poco después, los llantos de Elsa y un intenso frío que corrió por mi médula espinal me hicieron caer derrotada.

— N-no… —entré en shock, cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando me quedé sin voz, prácticamente no me podía mover y el miedo de acabar como papá me sumergió en terror.

Sentí que mi torso se paralizaba, que mil agujas me torturaban por dentro y mis intentos por chillar eran inútiles.

 _No quería morir._

— E…E-ls… M…ma… m-má… —hice un esfuerzo por coger el móvil, pero fui incapaz, mis brazos se me estaban helando y mis manos se helaban con un tono azul marino. Mis piernas dejaron de temblar para quedarse inmóviles y terminé apoyando mi cabeza en el suelo, mirando aquella puerta cerrada, impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

 _No quería morir._

Escuché una vez más mi móvil, mamá debía de estar llamándome, pero no podía contestar.

— El… sa… —la puerta seguía cerrada, cada vez me costaba más respirar y mis ojos se convirtieron en cascadas de injustas lágrimas. Era imposible que mamá llegara antes de que yo me fuera, y aquella dichosa puerta seguía sin abrirse.

 _No quería morir._

Mamá volvió a llamar, y me pareció escuchar a Elsa prestando atención. Ya no podía soltar ni una sílaba más. Mi rostro se envolvió por aquel hielo que tan rápido devastó mi cuerpo, y me dolió no poder ver a Elsa una última vez.

Mi vista se azuló y me quedé totalmente inmóvil, soltando mi último aliento, esperando a quedarme sin oxígeno para morir ahogada.

 _Iba a morir._

— ¿Anna? —la escuché como si estuviera sumergida en el agua— ¡O dios mío! ¡NO! —y aunque sólo fuera una mancha borrosa, me alegré de poder verla una vez más— No no no no no… no por favor… no… Anna…

De alguna forma, pude sentir sus lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, y sus ahora cálidos labios besándome por última vez.

— Por favor, no te vayas… no puedes irte… tú no… no~ —perdí el conocimiento junto con una sensación de calidez que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

No sé qué pasó entonces.

Desperté atontada y confusa en lo que parecía un hospital, con una máscara de oxígeno que la enfermera me quitó nada más abrir los ojos. Mamá estaba a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano y acariciándome la cabeza.

— Anna cielo… ¿Cómo te encuentras…? —sentí que había tenido un extraño sueño.

— Un poco mareada… pero bien. ¿Qué ha pasado…? —no entendía bien qué hacía allí.

— No estoy segura, tu hermana dijo que te había congelado pero cuando llegué a casa estabas inconsciente. —no se trató de un horrible sueño, pasó de verdad.

— ¿Y Elsa? ¿Está sola en casa?

— Está con el tío Kristoff, está bien… No te preocupes por ella ¿de acuerdo? —¿cómo no iba a preocuparme por ella?— ¿Nos cuentas lo qué pasó? Cuando llegué ya te estaban subiendo a la ambulancia. —decidí no contarle nada. Giré mi cabeza recordando aquel claustrofóbico momento con dolor. Mamá me dio un beso en la sien— Bueno, lo importante es que las dos estáis bien.

Pensé en lo destrozada que debía estar después de lo que pasó, literalmente estuve al borde de la muerte, y todo por mi culpa. Si no le hubiera mandado ese mensaje a mamá, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Luego caí en la cuenta de que había logrado descongelar el hielo de mi cuerpo. Me dijo que no podía deshacer el hielo y la nieve que hacía, pero en ese momento lo hizo, y eso era una muy buena noticia.

— Acércame el móvil.

La llamé pero lo tenía apagado. Quise enviarle un mensaje pero no se me ocurrió qué decirle.

— Tranquila Anna, cuando volvamos a casa hablaremos con ella.

Como era muy tarde y querían hacerme muchas pruebas, me tuvieron que ingresar, por lo que en vez de crepes de chocolate me tocó cenar un horrible plato combinado de hospital.

Mamá salió fuera para hablar con el tío Kristoff, y obviamente me pegué a la puerta para escucharla. No dijo mucho más que algunos monosílabos, pero su tono de voz me preocupaba.

— ¿Seguro que Elsa está bien? —pregunté cuando volvió, estaba segura de lo que lo estaría pasando fatal.

— Sí cielo, no te preocupes.

Me preguntó sobre lo de que Elsa quería liarse conmigo, pero le dije que era una tontería, una broma más que nada, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurrió. Quise pensar que me había creído.

Pasé la noche con mamá en esa habitación junto con un niño pequeño que no dejaba de quejarse. Eché mucho de menos mi habitación.

Al día siguiente, después de sacarme sangre, escanearme, inspeccionarme y hacerme un montón de preguntas, me dieron el alta. Yo estaba bien y ya lo sabía, no hacía falta que me hicieran tantas pruebas pero con el historial de Elsa, se esmeraron por si acaso.

Cuando volvimos a casa en taxi, fui directa a su habitación, y me mosqueó que la hubiera cerrado con seguro.

— Ya estamos aquí~ Abre. —no recibí respuesta— Elsa, ¿estás ahí?

— No, vete.

Entonces mamá se puso a mi lado y tocó la puerta.

— Elsa, abre por favor.

— Dejadme. Quiero estar sola. —su voz no era la de siempre.

— Si no abres entraré igualmente destornillando el pomo. —entonces escuchamos sus pasos arrastrándose hacia la puerta, y la abrió— Gracias.

Entró, y quise ir detrás de ella, pero mamá me pidió que esperara fuera.

Nunca me percaté de lo insonoras que eran las habitaciones hasta ese momento, no pude escuchar más que murmuros aún teniendo la oreja pegada.

Terminé hablando con el tío Kristoff para saber sobre ella. Me dijo que tuviera paciencia, que esperara a para hablar con ella, que era un momento delicado. Me daba igual que no fuera un buen momento, yo quería estar con ella.

No tardé ni dos minutos en decidirme a entrar en su habitación.

Elsa estaba tumbada, mamá encima de su cama, calmándola.

— Te he dicho que no entres. —me pareció que escondían algo— Sal de aquí, vamos. —mamá estaba muy seria, más de lo que llegué a imaginar.

Volví con Kristoff para no complicar más las cosas.

— Te dije que no era un buen momento.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

— Será mejor que te lo cuente tu madre.

Me senté en el sofá sin ganas, esperando, esperando y esperando. Tardó unos cuarenta minutos en salir de su habitación.

— Mamá. —pasó de largo sin hacerme caso. La seguí hasta la cocina, donde la vi suspirar apoyada en la encimera. Sin duda, algo no iba bien— ¿Mamá…? —me abrazó— ¿Qué pasa…?

Entonces me lo contó. Elsa le dijo que le había pedido irse a vivir con nuestro tío Kristoff, que no quería ocasionarnos más problemas.

No me dejó hablar, siguió con que creía que era lo mejor para todos, aunque le doliera en el alma. El mismo día siguiente haría las maletas. Me pidió que no la molestara, que lo estaba pasando muy mal y que necesitaba tranquilidad.

Me negué a hacerle caso, le dije que sí para que me dejara en paz, pero a la que pudiera volvería a su habitación, y usaría un destornillador si fuera necesario para entrar. Elsa no podía irse de casa.

Mamá me recordó lo mucho que lo sentía, ella era la primera que quería que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora. La diferencia era que yo al menos iba a luchar para mantener esos días de felicidad, por algo heredé la cabezonería de mi padre.

Mientras preparaban la comida, conseguí un destornillador y me puse a trastear con el pomo de mi habitación para saber cómo funcionaba. Costó, pero conseguí desmontarlo por completo, el problema fue a la hora de montarlo, había una pieza que no sabía dónde iba y no pude terminar antes de que mamá me llamara para comer.

Comimos los tres, sin Elsa. Mamá le llevó el plato a su habitación. Quería hablar con ella, pero con ellos dos vigilándome iba a ser imposible.

Mientras comíamos, no pude aguantar la compostura y terminé discutiendo con mamá por lo estúpido que era que Elsa se fuera. Insistí en que había conseguido descongelar, por lo que ahora podría controlar mejor sus poderes, pero no me hizo mucho caso.

Era algo que había decidido por sí misma, y me hizo prometerle que no la molestaría, aunque mis promesas no fueran de mucha confianza.

Por la tarde, cuando mamá se puso a hablar con alguien por el móvil, fui con el destornillador en mano para recuperar a mi hermana. No iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente.

Traté de no hacer mucho ruido, pero Elsa no tardó en adivinar mis intenciones.

Por un momento creí que lo conseguiría, desbloqueé el seguro pero un cúmulo de hielo me impidió abrir la puerta y poco después, Kristoff me pilló y me quitó el destornillador.

Lo tuve pegado a mí el resto del día, vigilándome en todo momento. Ese sábado estaba siendo el peor del año con diferencia.

Al anochecer, cuando los dos estaban distraídos, aproveché para suplicarle a Elsa que me dejara entrar, que no se fuera y que no me dejara sola, pero no sirvió de nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió otra forma de entrar en su habitación. Antes de ir a dormir tendría que pasar por el baño, entonces podría aprovechar para entrar. Era un plan que no podía fallar, sólo necesitaba estar atenta para hacerlo.

Y así, escuché su puerta abrirse lentamente y como un ninja entré en su habitación. Para que no me viera, me escondí debajo de su cama, y cinco minutos después, volvió para acostarse.

Salí de mi escondite con sigilo, y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a ella sin que me viera, le tapé la boca para que no gritara.

— ¡Mm! —se asustó, pero al menos nadie nos escuchó.

— Shh… —la destapé poco a poco.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Mam-m- —no iba a conseguir hablar con ella si se ponía a chillar, tenía que calmarla de alguna forma. Me puse encima de ella para que no se escapara.

— Oye Elsa, haremos una cosa, si te portas bien te daré un beso. —y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— ¿Q-qué quieres…? —apartó la vista, con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

— Que cambies de opinión. No dejaré que te vayas a vivir con el tío Kristoff.

— Pues lo siento… es lo que hay.

— No, no es lo que hay, ni siquiera quieres irte de casa, venga Elsa.

— ¿P-podrías salirte de encima?

— No. —la cogí de sus antebrazos para inmovilizarla aún más.

— Por favor… —entonces vi que tenía su muñeca izquierda vendada.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —su rostro se desmoronó, echándose a llorar. Me quedé sin fuerzas cuando entendí lo que significaba esa herida— Elsa… —se arrinconó hacia un lado, escondiendo sus brazos en su pecho.

— Vete por favor… —me destrozaba verla de esa forma, no podía dejarla así.

— No voy a dejarte, nunca, no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer algo así. —le acaricié el pelo para apartárselo de la cara y le di un beso cerca de su ojo lloroso, luego varios en su mejilla, y cuando giró su rostro nos encontramos con nuestros labios. Nunca olvidaré la cara que puso en aquél momento, tan difícil de describir que ni con todos los colores del mundo se podría dibujar.

— No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es…

— Me sentiré muy sola sin ti, los días se- —me agarró la camisa del pijama, echándome hacia ella para terminar en un beso lento, cálido y cargado de sentimientos. Aproveché que estaba indefensa para hacerme con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y echándoselas por encima de su cabeza.

Entonces me aparté. Sentí hasta su pulso en mis manos, se ruborizó con unos brillantes ojos que invadían lágrimas y reflejaban emoción.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —negó con su cabeza con tristeza. Volví a besarla dejándola con ganas de más— ¿Y ahora? Podría venir a despertarte así cada mañana.

— No pue- —fui brusca al ver que no se estaba dejando convencer, forzando un beso con lengua que terminó con mi labio mordido.

— Au…

— No puedo dejar que esto pase. Lo siento. —me empujó, haciéndome caer al suelo.

— ¡Pues ento-!

— ¿Anna? ¿Estás ahí? —mamá nos escuchó.

— Sí, y no me deja en paz. —sentí que ya no podía hacer nada para que se quedara.

— Está bien… si quieres irte vete… haz lo que quieras… —me levanté— Pero luego te arrepentirás y me echarás de menos, y volverás en menos de dos semanas.

Salí con un enfado que se transformó en tristeza muy rápido.

Fui a mi habitación ignorando a mamá, sintiendo que cada paso que daba, me alejaba kilómetros de ella.

* * *

 _Hagan sus apuestas, ¿conseguirá Anna que Elsa se quede?_


	6. Mi oscuridad, mi brillo

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Vamos a animar un poco la cosa..._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Mi oscuridad, mi brillo.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Hice lo correcto. Con lo ocurrido, pensé que mamá me querría echar pero que quizás no tendría el valor para hacerlo, así que decidí irme de casa por mi cuenta. Ya estaba harta de todo, no podía soportarlo más. Mirara por donde lo mirara, no merecía formar parte de la familia, una enferma como yo, que además de mis peligrosos poderes no podía contenerme cuando tenía a mi hermana cerca. Incluso traté quitarme la vida, ¿cómo podría mirar a mamá a la cara después de eso?

No dormí más de dos horas aquella noche, que Anna apareciera en mi habitación y me besara fue lo peor que me podía pasar, ahora no querría probar unos labios que no fueran los suyos.

Rapunzel se me pasó por la cabeza y no tardé en llegar a una conclusión. Soy una horrible persona que congela la felicidad de quienes me rodean, acababa con sus pétalos como si fueran flores y estaba muy cerca de terminar destrozando sus raíces. Tenía que estar sola, vivir sola, y morir sola. Ese era mi destino.

Por la mañana me levanté agotada, física y mentalmente, me costaba horrores arrastrar mi alma por el pasillo. Me preparé para otro doloroso asalto repleto de rasguños y puñaladas directas a mi alma, pero había una inquietante tranquilidad que me hizo parecer otro día más.

Vi de reojo a mamá hablando con el tío Kristoff en el sofá, en voz baja, y seguí mi camino hacia la cocina. Me costó de creer que Anna siguiera durmiendo, estaba segura de que ella lo estaría pasando igual o peor que yo.

Mientras desayunaba, ellos dos se sentaron conmigo para hablar, para confirmar mi huída de casa y para recordarme lo mucho que me quería mamá. No comentaron nada sobre mi obsesión por Anna y se los agradecí internamente, no quería hablar del asunto. Dijeron que en cualquier momento podría volver, que me lo tomara como unas vacaciones. Tenía claro que no iba a vivir nunca más al lado de mi hermana, no mientras siguiera teniendo esos sentimientos.

Buscaría un trabajo de verano para poder ir a vivir a un piso de estudiantes, para ser lo más independiente posible.

De golpe, Anna entró en el comedor, haciéndose con la atención de todos a excepción de la mía. Más decidida y callada que nunca, se dirigió hasta mi lado y aplastó un papel en la mesa con un manotazo. Luego desapareció por donde había venido, retumbando el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos.

Era una hoja escrita por delante y por detrás, con buena letra por difícil que fuera de creer, la cual empezaba por _O lees esto o te odiaré toda la vida._

Lo doblé un par de veces y me lo metí en el bolsillo, no iba a leerlo de inmediato, iba a ser demasiado para mí. Esperaría unos días a hacerlo, cuando todo estuviera más calmado, cuando fuera capaz de escuchar su opinión.

Ese día no la volvía ver. Se encerró en su habitación mientras hacía las maletas y ni siquiera salió de ahí cuando comimos. Me despedí de mi madre a eso de las cuatro, y me fui con Kristoff. Me auto-convencí de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque en el fondo sabía que no, sólo hacía que huir, huir y huir, era lo único que sabía hacer.

En el coche, de camino a mi nuevo hogar, me quedé pensativa mirando el paisaje. No sé qué hubiera pasado si Kristoff no hubiera aparecido a tiempo, ojalá no me hubiera encontrado con ese cúter en mano y con mi vida diluyéndose en el suelo del baño.

Me miré la venda de mi muñeca, recordando aquél doloroso momento.

 _Escuché la puerta abrirse y me sentí aliviada a la vez que destrozada, debía ser mamá y no le iba a hacer mucha gracia verme sentada en la esquina del baño envuelta en frío con mi muñeca llorando sangre._

 _Entonces apareció Kristoff y traté de esconder mi brazo por estúpido que fuera._

— _¡Ostia puta! —se agachó rápidamente hacia mí, atándome la toalla que tenía cerca para que dejara de sangrar— ¿Sabes el disgusto que le darás a tu madre cuando se entere de esto?_

 _No podía dejar de llorar, quería terminar con todo aquello, con ese punzante dolor que me torturaba, con todos mis odiosos problemas, con mi pesadilla de vida._

— _Mírame Elsa. ¡Mírame! —estaba muy enfadado y no era para menos— Nunca, por muy duras que sean las circunstancias, nunca te rindas ¿me oyes? Tienes mucho por lo que vivir y toda una vida por delante, prométeme que no la echarás a perder. —no podía ni levantar la cabeza, quería que se fuera— ¡Prométemelo!_

 _No fui capaz de hacer algo así, no merecía seguir adelante después de ver a Anna congelada en el suelo, era mi castigo, o más bien mi destino. Me sentía un peligro para todos los que me rodeaban, por mucho que me esforzara, por mucho que tratara de bloquear mis poderes, no podía, no podía seguir viviendo en este mundo._

— _Maldita sea… —apartó el cúter hacia un lado y me abrazó, me ayudó a ponerme en pie, me puso delante del espejo y me lavó las manos, revisando la herida que me había hecho— Bueno, al menos no es profunda pero te dejará marca._

 _Encontró el botiquín y me la curó. Ojalá fuera tan fácil hacer lo mismo con mi corazón._

— _Vamos. —me dejé arrastrar hacia el comedor donde nos sentamos en el sofá— Voy a cuidar de ti hasta que llegue tu madre. ¿Necesitas algo?— lo único que quería era desaparecer para terminar con aquél terrible dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo._

 _Negué._

— _Ven aquí… —me rodeó con su brazo y dejé caer mi cabeza sin ganas de existir. Mi vida había perdido todo el poco sentido que tenía, pensé que ya nada sería igual, que jamás volvería a ser feliz._

Cuando me fijé en un cartel de la carretera, me di cuenta de que no íbamos a su casa.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté sin muchas ganas.

— Es una sorpresa. —no estaba de humor para sorpresas, sólo quería meterme en una cama para no despertar jamás, ni siquiera quería volver al colegio, justo ahora que en dos semanas tenía el examen de ingreso a la universidad— ¿Quieres que te dé una pista? —no respondí, pero debí decir que no— Es un lugar espacioso.

Tenía cero ganas de pensar en qué podría ser, pero siguió.

— Muy pocas personas han estado allí en los últimos años. —al parecer era un lugar solitario. Pasados unos minutos, continuó— Es un lugar donde nadie puede decir lo que tengo que hacer. Y lo cierto es que no hay mucho que hacer allí. —la poca esperanza de ir a algún lugar agradable quedó hecha añicos.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos?

— A~ah, tienes que adivinarlo. —rodé los ojos sin ganas de seguir su rollo— Hay… rocas, y árboles.

— ¿Me llevas a un descampado? ¿Estás loco? —lo que me faltaba.

— Sí, y… sí, también, es un terreno privado que tengo. Voy a hacer algo que debiste de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. —se me hizo imposible no pensar mal, intuí que iba a hacer algo indecente conmigo. Quería llamar a mamá, pero no podría hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres hacer conmigo? Y no me digas que es una sorpresa porque llamo a la policía.

— Uo uo uo, para el carro, ¿se puede saber por quién me has tomado? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

— Ya no. Respóndeme. —se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de saltar del coche en marcha, a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

— Está bien… iremos allí porque creo que es el lugar perfecto donde podrás desatarte y usar tus poderes sin restricciones. Quiero que te desahogues Elsa, quiero que sueltes todo el estrés que lleves dentro y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Necesitas sentirte libre, como aquél fin de semana que vinisteis a la montaña, te lo pasaste bien jugando con la nieve ¿no es así?

— Hm… —supuse que tenía razón, pero jugar con la nieve no iba a arreglar ninguno de mis problemas.

— Llegaremos en unos diez minutos, después nos iremos a casa. —me evadí observando el paisaje de nuevo, sin muchas ganas de usar mis poderes, pensando y repensando en todo lo que ocurrió, en lo que ocurría y en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Al llegar me decepcioné, aquello no era más que un pedazo de montaña medio abandonada, tampoco es que tuviera muchas expectativas, pero me lo esperaba un poco más arreglado.

— ¿Qué te parece? Tienes to~odo esto para hacer lo que quieras, ¿a que es genial? —con mi cara lo dije todo.

— ¿Volvemos ya?

— Oh vamos, usa tus poderes, desahógate, grita. ¡Yaaaah! —no podía creer que fuera a vivir con alguien como él— Venga.

— Mira, me parece estupendo que-

— ¡Yaaaah! —no me dejó hablar.

— No voy a-

— ¡Yaaaah! —viendo que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte, lancé sin muchas ganas un rayo de hielo que terminó chocando contra un árbol— ¡Eso es!

— ¿Volvemos ya?

— ¿Dónde está tu grito de guerra? ¡Yaaaah! —no estaba de humor para sus chorradas.

— Voy a subir al coche.

— No te voy a abrir hasta que te escuche gritar. ¡Yaaaah! —me estaba irritando, tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

— Llamaré a mamá si no me llevas a casa. —no iba a hacerlo, pero esperaba que con eso me hiciera caso.

— Aquí no hay cobertura. ¡Yaaaah! —no pude más.

— ¡Dios mío, deja de gritar!

— ¡Más alto!

— ¡Deja! ¡De! ¡Gritaar! —con la rabia extendí mi brazo para formar un cúmulo de pinchos de hielo en el suelo que me hizo sentir mejor.

— Eso es. —usé mis dos manos entonces, me quité los guantes y desaté mi rabia contra las rocas, llevando mis poderes a un límite que nunca había experimentado— Vale, ya está bien. —seguí llevada por la emoción, por la libertad de poder destrozar todo cuanto veían mis ojos.

Me puse a correr de golpe y dejé que el frío de mi interior fluyera sin control, partiendo árboles por la mitad, permitiendo que mi poder se me fuera de las manos, que me devorara y me nublara la mente, hasta que sentí que dejaba de ser yo misma, y me oscurecí, perdiendo la noción de todos mis sentidos.

 _Kristoff hizo lo posible para detenerla, pero llegados a este punto no se atrevió a acercarse. Se aterró al ver en qué se estaba convirtiendo su terreno, pero se preocupó seriamente cuando vio que Elsa no era realmente ella, su pelo incluso se volvió negro y no dejaba de soltar insultos, maldiciendo cosas sin sentido._

 _Sus intentos por tranquilizarla eran inútiles, y perdió toda la esperanza de normalizar la situación cuando ella destrozó por completo su coche a propósito, con su piel más blanca que nunca y sus ojos enloquecidos, chillando con toda su alma._

— _¡A la mierda todo!_

 _Los intentos por razonar con ella eran en vano, por lo que Kristoff, después de debatir con su mente y reunir toda su valentía, corrió hacia ella para conseguir derrumbarla al suelo con un placaje que le dolió hasta a él._

— _Vamos Elsa, cálmate… —dijo pausadamente, en un intento de tranquilizarla— Ya pasó…_

— _¡Déjame! —ella forcejeó con su corpulencia en desventaja pero con sus poderes a favor, así que acumuló su frío para expulsarlo de la forma más devastadora posible._

— _¡Elsa por favor! ¡Piensa en tu madre, en Anna! —un chispazo retumbó su cerebro cuando escuchó ese nombre, bloqueando sus poderes por completo— ¡Ellas no querrían verte así! —y entonces, tras unos segundos de calma, recuperó la consciencia._

Me sentí un poco mareada, aturdida incluso, no entendía qué hacía en el suelo y por qué estaba Kristoff tumbado como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Me miré mis pálidas manos temblando y de golpe sentí un fuerte dolor en mi hombro, fue todo muy extraño.

— ¿Estás bien? —sentí ganas de vomitar con ese frío que se revolvía en mi interior, pensé que me había desmayado pero cuando me incorporé y vi el desastre de nieve y del enrojecido hielo que nos rodeaba me quedé sin palabras.

— ¿Qué… ha… pasado…? —parpadeé varias veces al ver de lejos su coche destrozado. Kristoff seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía haber hecho todo eso, era imposible.

Me contó lo que pasó, incluso lo de mi pelo, todo fue tan surrealista que tardé en poder asimilarlo, había perdido el control por completo.

— E-e-estamos perdidos, ¿c-cómo vamos a-

— Andando, como aquí no hay cobertura tendremos que ir a la casa más cercana que está a unos… cinco kilómetros. —se acercó a su coche como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, derrotada, dándome cuenta de que seguir adelante no era una opción para mí. Mi nueva vida con mi tío ni siquiera empezó y ya había hecho pedazos su coche, no podría vivir en su casa, no podría vivir en ninguna casa, no existía ningún sitio para mí.

La idea de acabar con mi vida no era tan descabellada como pensaba, sería lo mejor para todos.

Lloré ennegrecida por mis oscuros pensamientos, sin esperanza, sin luz, hasta que él apareció ante mí.

— Lloriqueando no se solucionan los problemas. Toma, tus maleas, tienes suerte de que estén enteras. —no necesitaba maletas para el lugar al que tenía pensado ir.

Sentí unas ganas terribles de viajar en el tiempo y volver a mi cama, de tener a Anna abrazándome detrás de mí, de volver a sentir su tacto, oler su aroma, saborear sus labios…

De repente volví a tener aquella sensación que me envolvía cuando estaba con ella, y echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, vi como el hielo y la nieve empezaron a desaparecer. No me costó demasiado terminar de deshacer todo el blanquecino desastre que causé.

— Vaya… no sabía que podías descongelar…

— Yo tampoco… —pensé que lo que pasó con Anna fue algo parecido a un milagro o un golpe de suerte, pero al parecer era capaz de hacerlo cuando pensaba en ella y endulcía mi corazón.

Me quedé mirando tristemente su coche, pensando que tuvo mucha suerte de no terminar congelado.

— No te preocupes, no es más que un montón de hierro. Vamos, te ayudaré con las maletas.

Iba a ser imposible seguir adelante con mi vida, pero Kristoff no dejaría que me rindiera fácilmente.

Andamos, andamos, y andamos. Él se puso a hablar sobre cuando era joven, sobre lo mal que lo pasaba por tener sobrepeso, sobre cómo se metían con él y lo difícil que fue su pubertad. No era ni de lejos comparable a mis problemas, pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Me propuso tomarme un año para descansar ahora que iba a hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad. No me pareció una mala idea, necesitaba tiempo para mí misma, para conocer mis poderes, para controlarlos y sobre todo, para dejar de obsesionarme con Anna. No podía meterme en un campus en este estado, sería capaz de congelarlo a los dos días.

Llegamos al anochecer a una casa típica de montaña, con su típico aspecto rústico, su típico todoterreno y su no tan típico anfitrión.

— Vaya, parecéis dos turistas perdidos, ¿qué puedo hacer pos vosotros? —medía como dos metros de alto, era pelirrojo, llevaba una ropa extraña y tenía un acento parecido al ruso.

— Am… Sí, verás, nuestro coche se ha averiado a unos diez kilómetros y necesitamos ayuda. ¿Podemos usar su teléfono para-

— ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí parados aún? pasad, pasad. —entramos con su permiso— Mi nombre es Oaken, ¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

— Kristoff, y ella es Elsa, sólo queríam-

— ¡Cariño! ¡Prepara más _kartoffelsuppe_ para nuestros invitados! —apareció un hombre con el delantal. Se presentó, al parecer era su esposo, y aluciné al ver a dos niños pequeños que se acercaron para curiosear.

De alguna forma, nos quedamos a cenar. Me sorprendió que tuviera cuatro hijos, parecidos y de diferentes edades. Me dio que pensar, no me atreví a preguntar pero seguro que habría sido duro para ellos llegar a formar aquella familia tan extraña y unida a la vez, era difícil de creer.

Kristoff pidió permiso para usar su teléfono para llamar a un taxi para que nos trajera a casa, pero insistieron en que nos quedáramos a dormir. Nos prepararon la habitación de invitados y todo, no nos quedó otra que aceptar.

Después de cenar Kristoff llamó a mamá para contarle lo ocurrido. Debía de estar preocupada, recuerdo que dijo que la llamáramos nada más llegar.

En un extraño momento de tranquilidad, después de envidiar la buena convivencia de aquella familia, me puse a pensar en Anna. Quería leer su blog para ver qué decía pero ahí no había internet.

Me puse la mano en el bolsillo recordando que tenía aquella carta y me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Terminé por dejarlo para otro día, pese a mis inmensas ganas de leerla sentía que aquel no era un buen momento.

Kristoff entró en nuestra habitación con otra de sus bromas que no me hizo gracia y me preparé para ir a la cama, no era muy tarde pero necesitaba descansar, sobre todo después de la terrible noche que pasé el día anterior.

Ya en la oscuridad total, me preguntó sobre mi novia, sobre si querría seguir estando con ella.

— No quiero parecer borde pero… te agradecería que no te metieras en mi vida privada. —después de un suspiro, me dejó en paz.

Con un silencio que parecía imposible, en la comodidad de aquella cama, con lo cansada que estaba y gracias a todo el sueño que tenía, me dormí.

Uno de los hijos de Oaken nos despertó anunciando que ya había salido el sol. Nos apresuramos en prepararnos, llamar a un taxi y darles las gracias por la hospitalidad que nos dieron para que pudiera llegar al colegio a la hora.

Después de abandonar la montaña, volví a tener cobertura y vi la larga lista de mensajes de mamá, sus llamadas y los mensajes de Rapunzel. Anna no me había dicho nada, tampoco publicó. Quizás la primera frase de su carta era verdad y me odiaría si no la leía, quizás eso sería lo mejor, quizás sólo estaba tratando de huir otra vez, quizás, quizás, y más quizás…

Conseguí llegar al colegio a tiempo y con mi depresión encima, terminé las clases una detrás de otra. No iba a tener deberes esos días, todos nos preparábamos para los últimos exámenes que determinarían a qué universidad podríamos o no podríamos ir, así que me pasé la mañana estudiando.

Kristoff me vino a buscar en su nuevo coche, bromeando como si hubiera sido un alivio que rompiera el antiguo, haciéndome sentir más culpable.

Cogí algo de fuerzas y en la media hora que duraba el trayecto hablé con Rapunzel sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Me sorprendí de lo tranquilizante que era tener a una amiga con la que compartir los problemas, que me ayudara a tomar decisiones, que me apoyara y me animara. Quería estar con ella para contárselo todo en una parrafada y de esa forma desahogarme.

Una vez en casa, me puse a deshacer las maletas. Pese a vivir solo, su piso era más grande que el nuestro, más nuevo y estaba cerca del centro. No se lo pregunté pero debía de ganar bastante dinero siendo gerente de una compañía de refrigerados a domicilio.

Cuando terminé de conectar el portátil, me vi con el piano en las manos, recordando sus palabras. _Es muy triste Elsa… y tocas muy bien…_

Recordé aquella melodía que creé, pero no con tristeza, si no con ternura. El cariñoso abrazo que me dio se me haría difícil olvidar, y sin pensar demasiado, conecté el teclado al ordenador para volver a improvisar.

Le di a grabar y cerré los ojos un momento. Pensé en mi futuro, en mis días, en los exámenes finales, en ese año que tenía pensado tomarme para pensar y en Anna. Todo ello me hizo empezar con una nota muy aguda, que poco a poco fue escalándose, saltando de nota en nota al ritmo de mi pulso.

Dejé que cada tecla sonara por sí sola, que no fueran mis dedos quienes tocaran, que fueran mis sentimientos, y así, de una forma casi inexplicable, empecé a crear una canción emotiva que le robó algunas lágrimas a mis ojos, de un timbre tranquilo y alegre, ansiando libertad.

Casi pude sentir como unas alas se desplegaban en mi espalda ocupando toda la habitación, con su majestuosidad, proclamando un nuevo horizonte de posibilidades, deseando echarse a volar por un cielo que explorar, queriendo llegar a lo más alto para no descender al infierno nunca más.

Diecisiete minutos y medio después, le di a la última nota de la canción, la cual se alargó hasta enmudecer. Me quedé con los brazos colgando, mirando al blanco techo como si pudiera romperlo para salir de ahí.

Kristoff tocó la puerta y entró.

— Tu madre no me dijo que habías hecho clases de piano, ¿desde cuándo tocas?

— Es que no he hecho clases de piano. Me lo regalaron hace un par de años y he ido tocando por mi cuenta.

— Venga ya, te has pasado como quince minutos tocando, es imposible que sepas tanto. ¿Y la partitura?

— No hay partitura, estaba improvisando… —se quedó sin palabras, mirándome sorprendido— ¿Qué?

— E…e-es lo más bonito que he escuchado en mi vida… ¿Lo tienes grabado?

— S-sí pero…

— Reprodúcelo. —lo hice sin muchas ganas de escucharlo, pero poco después me di cuenta. Era una canción muy profunda, con altibajos que se mezclaban manteniendo un ritmo y la misma melodía del otro día, pero esta vez bañada de brillo y esperanza.

La pista se me hizo muy corta y me gustaba, pero no tanto como a Kristoff, el cual se quedó asintiendo pensativo, más que sorprendido.

— ¿Me pasas una copia? Voy a por un pen drive. —no entendía para qué quería una copia, pero me alegró que le gustara.

Me sentí tan descansada y relajada después de eso, que decidí leer la carta de Anna antes de ir a la cama.

* * *

 _Estoy deseando saber qué escribió Anna en esa hoja (porque no tengo ni idea xD)_


	7. Mi pianista

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _En serio elsii, pide ayuda con tus reviews, son graciosas pero me gustaría entenderlas xD_

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Máscara número 4: Mi pianista.**

* * *

 **~Anna~**

 _O lees esto o te odiaré toda la vida._

 _Sé que te quieres ir por lo de que casi me congelas y por lo de tú ya sabes qué, pero no creo que así vayas a conseguir nada, estás huyendo en vez de arreglar las cosas._

 _En comentarios siempre me has dicho que afronte mis problemas, que luche por lo que quiero ser y sea atrevida, pero tú no estás haciendo nada de eso._

 _Estoy convencida de que si dejas que te ayude podremos conseguir ser hermanas de verdad, como una familia. No nos dejes sola, no te imaginas lo mucho que te echaremos de menos, vas a hacer llorar a mamá._

 _Aún estás a tiempo de quedarte aquí, apuesto a que no tienes nada de ganas de vivir con el tío Kristoff, vas a tener que dejar a tu novia viviendo tan lejos ¿tanto necesitas irte?_

 _No te molestaré si no me lo pides, me portaré bien y haré lo que sea para no discutir contigo, incluso fregaré los platos los días que te toca, no tendremos más accidentes, te lo prometo, viviremos como lo hemos hecho este último mes, pero por favor, hazme caso por una vez y quédate._

 _Después si quieres ve a algún piso de estudiantes, pero no nos dejes ahora, quiero tenerte en casa un tiempo más. No quiero que me despierte la alarma del móvil, ni llegar del colegio y que no estés, ni estudiar sola, quiero estar contigo Elsa._

 _Por favor, ya no sé cómo pedírtelo._

 _A todo esto, espero que vengas con nosotras de vacaciones, me enfadaré mucho si decides no ir. Recuerdo la vez que fuimos a la nieve como uno de mis más preciados días, así que no hagas que estas sean un desastre, sería un rollo sin ti._

 _Quiero volver a hacer muñecos de nieve contigo, patinar sobre hielo y comer chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea, apuesto a que tú lo estás deseando._

 _Mis notas también te echarán de menos, sin tu ayuda volveré a suspender exámenes y pueda que hasta repita curso, tú no quieres eso ¿verdad? (Sé que es una forma muy pobre de hacerte chantaje, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor)_

 _Ahora en serio, piénsatelo con calma, hablémoslo y lleguemos a un acuerdo. Estaré en mi habitación esperándote._

 _Te quiero, Anna._

 _PD. Mamá no sabe nada de lo que tú ya sabes qué, prometí que no se lo diría ¿no? :*_

De las más de diez hojas que deseché, esta fue la que mejor me quedó. Fui a dormir porque ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada.

Me levanté hecha añicos con el pitido del microondas, Elsa ya debía de estar despierta. Me levanté nerviosa viendo la hoja que escribí para Elsa.

Deseé que con eso fuera suficiente para hacerle cambiar de opinión. La cogí decidida, y tras pensarlo un momento, fui al comedor para plantárselo a la cara, dejando caer en la mesa el peso de todos mis sentimientos.

De vuelta al pasillo, respiré y fui a la cocina para llevarme algo de fruta a la habitación. Después de comer esperando a que Elsa apareciera, me tumbé en la cama pensando en las situaciones que se podrían dar.

Me quedé dormida.

A eso de las doce, me levanté triste sin creer que Elsa hubiera pasado de mí. Me hundí en el portátil y como vi que no me puso ningún comentario en mi blog, pasé de publicar. No iba a seguir haciéndolo si ella no estaba allí.

Me tiré en la cama un par de horas hasta que la puerta se abrió. Me emocioné demasiado rápido, era mamá.

— Hey… ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— La comida está casi lista, ¿te vienes?

— No… —seguí pensando que Elsa vendría, no quería ser yo la que fuera detrás de ella.

— Bueno, te traeré el plato…

El tiempo pasó y volvió, con la comida favorita de Elsa. Comí por el terrible hambre que tenía, pero realmente no quería hacer nada.

A las cuatro y doce minutos, escuché la puerta de entrada cerrarse, y salí rápidamente de la habitación para ver que efectivamente, Elsa se había ido.

— Ni siquiera se ha despedido… —fue como una puñalada en el corazón, tuve ganas de llorar. Ni siquiera un triste adiós, había pasado olímpicamente de mí.

— Ven aquí. —me abrazó, compartiendo nuestro dolor— Elsa necesita un tiempo para aclarar sus ideas. Ahora que se le vienen encima los exámenes de ingreso necesita tranquilidad.

— ¿Crees que volverá?

— Claro que sí cielo, y si no nos la llevaremos, iremos a casa del tío Kristoff y la secuestraremos. —me sacó media sonrisa que duró más bien poco— ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio?

— No…

— ¿Ni siquiera a cenar al chino para ponernos las botas?

— Bueno… —me dejé convencer porque sabía que lo último que quería mamá era verme deprimida.

Volví a mi habitación pensando que sería una tarde de lo más aburrida, pero no fue exactamente así.

Cuando a media tarde fui al comedor para ver alguna película, vi a mamá nerviosa peleándose con el móvil.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Les dije que me llamaran cuando llegaran y no han dicho nada, tienen los dos teléfonos apagados.

— Entonces es que aún no han llegado.

— Deberían haber llegado hace una hora. —entonces pensé en lo que podría haber ocurrido realmente— He contactado con un amigo de Kristoff para que vaya a su casa y me confirme que están bien, a ver qué dice.

— Quizás no tengan cobertura en su casa…

— Vive en el centro, ¿cómo no va a tener cobertura? —me sentí regañada pese a mi intento por calmarla. No quería pensar que habían tenido un accidente de coche ni nada parecido, pero me fue simplemente imposible.

Esperamos nerviosas a que nos dijera algo hasta que, nos confirmó que en su casa no había nadie. Sus teléfonos seguían apagados y mamá cada vez estaba más preocupada.

Seguimos inquietas a la espera de alguna novedad, estuvimos varias angustiantes horas hasta que por fin, sonó el móvil de mamá. Menuda bronca soltó por el auricular, no se cortó ni un pelo, desahogó toda su rabia en Kristoff.

Me contó lo que les había pasado preocupada, y no era para menos, recé para que no destrozara su casa también.

Fuimos a cenar al chino con un mal cuerpo por haber dejado a Elsa en manos de un hombre como él. Me convencí de que Elsa querría chatear conmigo, incluso que querría comentar mis últimas publicaciones pero que no podía sin conexión.

Después de nuestra primera cena a solas, fuimos a casa para ponernos el pijama y dormir. Le envié unos mensajes antes de acostarme para que los recibiera cuando tuviera cobertura, y soñé.

Soñé con sus besos, con ella en mi cama con pijama, con ella jugando a molestarnos, con ella besándome, con ella siendo yo Rapunzel, con ella…

Desperté casi asustada por la mala pasada que me hizo la mente, claro que la quería, pero no tanto, no de la misma forma que ella.

Empecé mi odioso lunes con el pie izquierdo, viendo que Elsa leyó mis mensajes pero no me contestó a ninguno. Me enfadé.

Me tenía harta de tantos ignoros, eso no tenía nombre. Si se leyó mi carta estaba pasando de mí y si no, no le importaba que la odiara de por vida. Sentí que tenía una olla a presión dentro de mí a punto de estallar.

Llegué a casa, sola, mamá tardaría un par de horas en volver y no supe qué hacer. No tenía ganas de ponerme a hacer deberes, así que me tiré en el sofá y me puse a ver la aburrida programación de la tarde. Ese lunes estaba siendo largo y asqueroso, hasta que llegó mamá.

— Anna, escucha esto. —me dio su teléfono y mi corazón se calmó al escuchar las notas de piano de Elsa. Sin duda era ella, no podía ser otra.

Nos quedamos embobadas escuchando esa pieza hasta que terminó, dejándonos como si hubiéramos acabado de recibir un placentero masaje en nuestros corazones.

— ¿Sabes quién-

— Elsa, ya te dije que tocaba muy bien. Es una canción preciosa, y alegre. —no tenía nada que ver con la que tocó la otra vez.

— Sí… Es como si nos dijera que está bien, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Te la ha enviado ella? Porque de mí pasa completamente.

— Ha sido Kristoff, dice que le propondrá hacer clases de piano, le ha enviado la canción a un conocido suyo que es músico y dice que puede que tenga talento.

— Claro que tiene talento, no hace falta un músico para saber eso.

— Voy a llamarla. —me fui del comedor porque no quería que Elsa pensara que me importara que me hubiera dejado de lado de esa forma, iba a estar enfadada con ella hasta que me hablara.

No pude disimular mi ilusión cuando mamá vino a mi habitación para decirme que Elsa leería mi carta. Al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada con otras cosas como para tomarse un minuto y leérsela.

Me puse nerviosa pensando en que quizás funcionaría y volvería ese mismo día, cuando de repente mi móvil sonó. Casi me da algo del susto, no me esperaba que llamara. Me puse de pie y al quinto tono, descolgué.

— ¿Anna? —la echaba de menos. Nos habíamos pasado toda la vida juntas y ahora que no estaba, se me hacía muy raro hablar con ella.

— S-sí…

— Acabo de leer tu carta. Si lo hubiera hecho en casa te aseguro que me hubiera quedado.

— Hm… —me dio mucha rabia que dijera eso— ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada ¿sabes? —deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me dijera que iba a volver, sería perfecto.

— Sólo… quería hablar contigo, ¿cómo estás? —no podía creer que me estuviera preguntando eso.

— Mira, no quiero hacerte gastar saldo del móvil, si te aburres en casa de Kristoff toca el piano o llama a tu novia, pero no me molestes, yo estoy bien sin ti. —colgué— Mierda, he colgado. —lo hice sin darme cuenta.

Fui muy estúpida, con las ganas que tenía de hablar con ella y encima le había dicho que estaba bien sin ella, ¿cómo podía ser tan poco honesta? ¡Maldita sea!

Me tiré en la cama sin saber qué hacer, ahora seguro que no querría hablar conmigo, entré en la aplicación de mensajes y casi se me cae el móvil a la cara al ver que justo estaba escribiendo.

-Lo siento, tienes todo el derecho de estar enfada conmigo-

Le envié -Hemos escuchado tu canción, parece que te diviertes. ¿Vas a pagarle el coche con música?- fui a matar aunque mi corazón pidiera a gritos que le diera un te quiero, vuelve a casa por favor.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que dejes de estar enfadada?- era obvio que sí -que no sea volver a casa-

-Olvídalo, ya has tomado tu decisión, ahora asume tu error.

Lancé el móvil con rabia contra la cama con la mala pata de que rebotó de lado cayéndose al suelo. Por un momento pensé que se había roto.

Cuando lo cogí del suelo leí -Te echo mucho de menos-

-Pues te jodes y esperas al finde- eso fue lo último que dije. Me quedé un rato pensando con el móvil en la mano, sin saber qué hacer para convencerla.

Era muy triste que su corta llamada y sus mensajes fueran lo mejor que me había pasado ese día.

Llegadas las estrellas, fui a la cama sin sus buenas noches, esperando tener un sueño más normal, pensando en deberes del colegio, asignaturas que repasar y en lo que hablamos sobre Hans en el recreo. Era imposible que a él le gustara una chica, siempre decíamos que tenía una piedra en lugar de corazón.

El martes pasó como si me llevara una tortuga anciana, las clases se hicieron eternas y la tarde que pasé con mis amigos fue un muermo. No podía quitarme a Elsa de la cabeza, cada dos por tres estaba mirando el móvil inconscientemente, esperando a que me enviara un mensaje o algo.

Cuando llegué a casa pensé en llamarla para decirle cualquier tontería, aunque sólo fuera para decirle que me aburría, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Me sentí bloqueada por alguna razón, como si cada palabra que dijera fuera a ir a juicio y ser juzgada letra por letra. Tenía un sentimiento extraño dentro de mí.

Por si no tuviera suficientes problemas, mi amiga Mérida me envió un mensaje diciendo que le habían dicho que Hans estaba colado por mí. Le dije que eso era imposible, que le habrían gastado una broma. Había muchas chicas más guapas que yo en mi clase, nadie se fijaba en mí.

Al final no tuve ninguna noticia de Elsa, así que antes de dormir le envié un -Buenas noches- al cual me respondió de la misma forma. Algo me decía que esa semana se iba a hacer eterna.

El siguiente día, encontré una nota en mi pupitre a nombre de Hans, diciendo que fuera detrás del colegio después de clase. Me reí porque debía de haberla escrito Mérida para bromear, pero preguntándoselo directamente, nos dijo que la había escrito él. Los chicos hacían eso cuando iban a declararse, no podía ser cierto.

Recibí una avalancha de consejos por parte de mis amigas hasta que terminaron las clases, estaban más ilusionadas que yo.

Fui hacia allí sin saber qué iba a pasar y lo vi más nervioso que nunca. Sentí la mirada de mis amigas detrás de mí, escondidas para no perderse ni un detalle.

— A-ah, has venido… —no había ninguna duda, iba a pedirme que saliera con él.

— ¿Q-qué tal? —yo no sentía nada por él, pero las chicas insistieron en lanzarme a la piscina a ver qué pasaba. Para ellas era fácil decirlo.

— Bien, muy bien… Am… —tragué saliva aún sin saber qué iba a responderle— Verás… últimamente me he estado fijando en ti y…

— ¿Sí…? —quizás no era tan mala opción, su familia tenía dinero y en su casa tenía una piscina.

— Tengo que decirte que… m-me gustas Anna. —no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos— Y-y…

— ¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? —lo pregunté para seguir pensando en mi respuesta. Tenía tantas dudas que estaba por coger una moneda y lanzarla al aire, cara o cruz.

— ¿Por qué dices…? Hm… B-bueno, eres guapa, lista, divertida… —se estaba poniendo como un tomate, me daba hasta un poco de pena y todo.

Sentí que iba a hacer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, pero me lancé a la piscina.

— Vale, seamos novios. —me miró sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, ¿por qué no? Si no nos va bien siempre podemos cortar ¿no? —me lo tomé muy a la ligera, pero él parecía más feliz que nunca.

— Sí.

Después de eso, me acompañó a casa pese a vivir en dirección contraria y estuvimos charlando, cada vez más tranquilamente. Nos despedimos como si nada y entré preparándome para el festival de mensajes de mis amigas.

Eran unas cotillas sin remedios, les encantaba el salseo y no tardaron en acribillarme a preguntas. En un momento, llevada por la inercia de contarlo a todo el mundo, llamé a Elsa.

No pensé demasiado en ello, simplemente le dije lo que me había pasado en un monólogo que terminó al escuchar su voz.

— Me… alegro por ti, pero ¿ese chico no era el del corazón de piedra?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Lo posteaste el año pasado, en noviembre, creo.

— Bueno, al menos no tiene un corazón de hielo como tú, no has comentado nada desde la semana pasada.

— Lo sé, perdona, pero ahora estoy liada estudiando y no quiero distraerme… pensando en ti.

— Vaya, perdona por ser una molestia cubito de hielo, ya no te molestaré más.

— No, no cuelgues porfa… quiero hablar contigo… —me alegraron sus dulces palabras— ¿Cómo va por casa?

Le conté lo que habíamos hecho esos días, como estaba mamá y lo aburrida que estaba por las tardes. También le dije que en realidad Hans no me importaba demasiado pero que acepté salir con él por puro entretenimiento.

Pregunté al fin si vendría de vacaciones con nosotras, temiendo por su respuesta, pero me alivió escuchar un por supuesto, ciertamente, nunca dijo que no y ella necesitaba desconectar después de los exámenes.

Terminamos pasando una media hora hablando que me pasó volando, volví a insistir en que volviera pero no sirvió de mucho.

Poco después de colgar, recibí notificaciones de mi blog y leí sus comentarios con una sonrisa, los echaba de menos.

Me puse a bloguear inmediatamente después y casi al terminar, recibí un archivo de música de Elsa.

-Espero que te guste, la he hecho para ti :)- mi paciencia se puso a prueba con lo que tardaba la descarga de aquellos veinte minutos de canción.

Me puse los auriculares cuando al fin pude escucharla y cerré los ojos para transportarme a otro lugar con su música.

Eran unas notas cálidas, pude ver la mismísima primavera en aquella canción, una tarde tranquila de picnic o una mañana soleada con el cantar de los pájaros. Pude incluso reconocerme en pequeñas melodías, la sentí tan cerca de mí en ese momento que poca era la diferencia entre uno de sus abrazos.

La parte final de la canción estaba bañada de ternura, era una declaración de amor con todas las letras que enamoraría a cualquiera. Nunca creí que un piano sería capaz de transmitir tanto, pero no era cosa del piano, era Elsa, abriendo su corazón en una pieza musical perfecta, plasmando sus sentimientos en la obra de arte que se convertiría en mi favorita.

No supe usar palabras para decirle lo increíble que me pareció. Tenía que dedicarse a la música, el mundo entero tenía que oírla tocar. La animé a que se hiciera un canal de YouTube, estaba convencida de que una canción como esa tendría millones de reproducciones.

* * *

 _Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer ;)_


	8. Inflexión

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Amm... nada, leed._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Inflexión.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Era el cuarto día que pasaba en casa del tío Kristoff, me moría por volver a mi hogar pero no debía. No recuerdo haber pasado tanto tiempo separada de ellas dos, me sentía algo extraña sin mamá cerca, sin el sonido de sus tacones, sin sus buenos días, sin los de Anna.

Me confortaba pensando que ese sábado íbamos a comer todos juntos, y además, hablar con ellas de vez en cuando lo hacía más llevadero.

Los terroríficos días de exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba tener la cabeza centrada, necesitaba relajarme, sin sobresaltos, sin alteraciones.

Aquella tarde, como insistió mucho, quedé con mi Punzi. Con ella iba a desconectar, olvidarme del mundo en su cama y desahogar mis ganas acumuladas de Anna. Íbamos a estar a solas por lo que nadie nos molestaría hasta bien tarde, prometía ser un buen día.

Kristoff me llevó en su coche, y me dijo que no tuviera prisa en volver a casa, que no le importaría que me quedara en su casa a dormir. Tentador, pero no me sentía preparada para algo así, aún no, quizás en vacaciones de verano.

Cuando subí a su casa, me lancé a sus labios. Llevábamos días sin vernos, sin besarnos, y me gustaban, pero se me hizo imposible no pensar en Anna, prefería sus besos, aquél momento que me dominó en mi cama fue indescriptible, tan excitante como increíble.

Cuando me separé de ella me pegué el susto del siglo. La vi en el comedor como si hubiera aparecido por pensar en ella, no podía ser.

— ¡A-Anna! ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? —se reía divertida, como si nada, y yo, seguía alucinando.

— Vamos a hacer un trío. —mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas como una noria ante tal imagen mental, una de sus bromas que me puso nerviosa.

— No la líes. Ha venido porque quería verte y hablar contigo, vamos a solucionar lo vuestro. —no supe cómo tomármelo, yo quería estar tranquila con Rapunzel para olvidarme de Anna, no para estar con ella.

— Pero… —no supe ni cómo manejar la situación. Punzi me acompañó al comedor como si estuviera entrando en la boca del lobo.

— Bu~ ¿no te alegras de verme o qué? Si lo sé no me tomo la molestia… —ella no podía estar allí— ¿Por qué no llevas guantes?

— N-no los necesito cuando estoy con ella. ¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí?

— Cree que estoy con mis amigos, ¿por qué estás tan alterada? —estaba por lanzarla fuera para que volviera a casa, no podía estar en casa de mi novia, no me entraba en la cabeza, demasiado tentador.

— Es que se me hace muy raro que estéis juntas. ¿Cómo os habéis…?

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije, seguro que está pensando en hacer un trío. —no era cierto, sólo podía pensar en ella.

— Anna por favor, no la estreses más. Hemos estado hablando por _Facebook_ estos días y creemos que esto es necesario, tómatelo con calma.

— ¿Esto? ¿¡Y qué se supone que es esto!? —grité— Has traído al problema en tu casa. —Rapunzel me abrazó para tranquilizarme.

— Exacto, y entre las tres conseguiremos que dejes de obsesionarte con ella. Vamos, ¿crees que serás capaz de sentarte y calmarte un poco? —respiré hondo y fui hacia el sofá.

Me senté aún tensa, y de repente estaba en medio de las dos, demasiado juntas, demasiado calor. Era una locura, nada bueno iba a salir de allí.

— O-oye no creo que… —el calor ya estaba bañando mi cuerpo.

— Elsa, mírame. —sus ojos verdes me calmaron, me cogió de las manos— Vamos a solucionar esto ¿me oyes?— asentí —Lo hablaremos y te trataremos como si fueras nuestra paciente.

— Seremos tus psicólogas personales. —era algo serio, pero Anna parecía tomárselo como un juego, la idea tuvo que ser suya.

— Y para ello, tendrás que ser muy sincera con nosotras. No puede ser que me tenga de enterar por tu hermana que os besasteis. —con lo bocazas que es, no quise ni pensar qué le habría contado.

— A-agradezco vuestro intento por solucionar mis problemas, pero no creo que vayamos a conseguir nada. —y mucho menos con ella cerca.

— Tú confía en nosotras.

— Eso, confía en nosotras. —eso no iba a terminar bien de ninguna forma, tenía que parar lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo.

— Vale… Anna, ¿podrías ir un momento a la cocina? —dije sin siquiera mirarla.

— Sí, claro que podría… ¿Para?

— Quiero hablar con ella a solas. —se levantó con mala cara, pero me hizo caso.

Cuando pude respirar y la perdí de vista, empecé a hablar con ella en voz baja para que no nos escuchara.

— ¿Estás loca Punzi? ¿En qué momento pensaste que esto sería buena idea? Me fui de casa precisamente para no tenerla cerca.

— Es que tu hermana insistió mucho y… yo también quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, es un rollo que tengas que vivas tan lejos. Y… tenía ganas de conocerla.

— Yo alucino… ¿Y con Anna aquí qué esperas conseguir? ¿Sabes lo mucho que…? —no me atreví a continuar.

— Mira, pretendo ayudarte Elsa, y creo que entre las tres podremos tratar mejor el tema, no te preocupes tanto ¿vale? Te vigilaré de cerca.

Me levanté indignada, sólo me faltaba que ellas dos se llevaran bien.

— Lo siento pero no. Voy a llamar a Kristoff, me voy, ya quedaremos otro día después de los exámenes.

— ¡No! No te vayas. —Anna apareció para evitarlo. Me puse a llamar ignorando sus tonterías.

— ¡Kristoff! Necesito que me vengas a buscar.

— Pero si te acabo de dejar, ¿va todo bien?

— No, claro que no, si fuera todo bien no te llamaría para que me vinieras a buscar. —la chillona de mi hermana se coló en el micrófono.

— No vengas, está todo controlado. —nada estaba controlado, ese era el problema.

— ¿Esa no es Anna? ¿Estás con Anna?

— Sí, no, bueno sí.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —de repente mi móvil desapareció de mis manos.

— ¡Anna! —no tardó en quitarle la batería y metérsela en el sujetador— ¿¡P-pero qué haces!? —me estaba alterando, y mucho.

— Tú no te vas a ningún lado. Ahora cálmate Els. —me cogió de los hombros poniéndome aún más de los nervios, iba a explotar como una bomba de relojería acelerada— No conseguiremos nada hasta que te tranquilices.

— ¿Y c-cómo quieres que me…? —me abrazó, acariciándome la espalda, sintiendo lo mucho que echaba de menos su cuerpo, su tacto, su aroma.

Recordé aquél minuto que nos pasamos abrazadas, aquella noche en casa, después de ver aquella película. Todo aquello era culpa mía, tenía que asumir yo las consecuencias.

— Ya está… respira… —me encendí como una cerilla con el roce, mis venas me abrasaban— … ¿Ves? No era tan difícil. —dejé caer mis manos en su cintura, desatando una barbaridad de imágenes perversas en mi mente.

Entre Rapunzel y yo podríamos inmovilizarla, pensé, sería capaz de romperle la camiseta, imaginé.

La miré ansiando un beso, se lo supliqué con mi cuerpo, no iba a aguantar mucho más antes de que me volviera loca y la asaltara.

— Bueno tortolitos, —por suerte Rapunzel intervino— ahora que ya estás más tranquila tú te vienes conmigo. —me robó, besándome al ver las ganas en mis pupilas— Empezaremos de nuevo ¿vale? Sentémonos en la mesa mejor.

Le obedecimos y me quedé con ella a mi lado cogidas de la mano, de frente al problema.

— A ver… Empezaremos por algo sencillo… Para poder solucionarlo, tenemos que saber bien cuál es el problema, así que, ¿por qué demonios te gusta tanto? Tiene tres años menos que nosotras y no hace falta que te diga que es tu hermana.

— ¿Por qué dices…? —me tomé mi tiempo para responder, Anna prestaba mucha atención— Supongo que… como pasamos tanto tiempo separadas… —suspiré— Cuando era pequeña me moría por quería jugar con ella, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño, como a mi padre… —la dura imagen de ella sufriendo en el suelo prácticamente congelada me aturdió, otra vez— Y-y cuanto más quería estar con ella, más alejada estaba, para protegerla. Entonces… todas esas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella se acumularon durante años, todo ese… amor reprimido se concentró y ahora quiero… hacer cosas con ella que no debería… Y no son tres años, nos llevamos dos y medio.

Me puse toda roja diciendo eso delante de Anna, no podía mirar al frente.

— Así que era por eso… —cogí con fuerza la mano de Punzi.

— Bueno, tiene sentido, y una solución muy sencilla. —levanté la ceja esperando la gran solución— Pasa más tiempo con ella, y cuando vayas a pasarte de la raya, te enrollas conmigo.

— ¿Qué tontería es esa? ¡Me pasaría el día enrollándome contigo! —entonces se echó hacia mí para besarme pausadamente. La aparté, no podía dejar de sentir la mirada de mis ojos azules favoritos clavándose en nosotras.

— ¿Mejor?

— Esto no puede ser buena idea. —Anna estaba algo sonrojada, enmudecida, tratando de mirar hacia otra parte jugueteando con su trenza— En serio, no creo que hablar del tema vaya a servir de algo, al contrario, deberíamos olvidarlo. Y tampoco es que podamos conseguir algo, esto es un tema muy jodido y no tenéis ni idea de psicología.

Se desanimaron cuando lo dije. Me levanté asfixiada por todo, tenía que salir de allí.

— Sólo queríamos ayudar… —dijo Anna. Di la vuelta en mitad del comedor.

— En serio, vuelve a casa, no puedo tenerte cerca, ya te congelé una vez y no soportaría… —no pude ni terminar la frase, me dolió sólo de recordarlo, otra vez.

— Pero ahora sabes descongelar ¿no? Ya no hay problema.

— ¡Que te largues de aquí joder! No me hagas repetirlo, o llamo a…

— ¿Con qué móvil? —fui hacia ella decidida, sin creerme lo tranquila que estaba.

— Devuélveme la batería. ¡Ahora!

— Cógela tu misma. —me desafió en el peor de los momentos. Ese fue el chispazo que me volvió loca.

— O-oye, haced el favor de-

Aparté la mesa entera y le giré su silla hacia mí para sentarme en sus rodillas, para que no pudiera escapar, le rasgué el cuello de su camiseta, tirando de su sujetador para sacarle la batería a la fuerza, haciéndome con sus labios y su pecho llevada por la adrenalina.

Después de eso, y dispuesta a salir de allí como si me fuera la vida, Rapunzel me inmovilizó con fuerza por la espalda.

— ¡Elsa para! —perdí totalmente el control, no quise que eso terminara así, pero no podía aguantar más.

Me puse a llorar cuando fui consciente de lo que hice.

— Soy horrible… —quería hacerme con una cuchilla para terminar lo que empecé.

— Shh… ven aquí.

Punzi me dio cobijo acariciándome el pelo. No sé cómo Anna siguió allí después de lo que hice, después de eso debería odiarme de por vida.

— ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de volver a casa!? —dije entre llantos, esperando que se fuera de una vez, que no me viera así, conmigo corría peligro, y ya no por mis poderes.

— No voy a dejarte así, vine aquí para solucionar esto y no me iré hasta que consiga algo. —sonó más convencida de lo que debería, su cabezonería no podía ir tan lejos, no ahora.

No me quedó otra opción que hacer que se largara a la fuerza. Cogí a Rapunzel del brazo y la tiré en el sofá para ponerme encima de ella y desatarme con todas mis ganas, besándola sin control, metiéndole mano. De esa forma también saciaría mis oscuras ganas de devorar a Anna.

Me quité la camisa dispuesta a no parar, ardiendo con un incendio forestal dentro de mí, atacando a mi novia con toda mi artillería, con una rabia que me hacía derramar lágrimas.

— Elsa. Elsa. ¡Elsa! Basta. —me quedé de rodillas encima de ella, recuperando el aliento, dándome cuenta de que no llevaba el sujetador puesto y Anna seguía cerca de mí— Ven aquí.

Me llevó a su pecho y ahogué mis llantos en ella, odiándome a mí misma por ser un monstruo.

— Te estás enfriando… ¿Puedes traer una manta?

— No… no va a servir de mucho, ella no siente el frío. Creo que lo único que le da calor es el sexo y… yo. Cuando dormí con ella casi me abrasa, el día que me colé en su cama, ya te lo conté, al principio la tenía abrazada per-

— ¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca?! —no aguantaba más teniéndola allí, era una tortura, ya no sabía qué hacer para que se fuera. Entonces se acercó, dándome el móvil, encendiéndose aún.

— Perdona por quitártelo, tenías razón, deberías irte, ahora… tenemos un problema más grande. —no entendí a lo que se refería.

Se alejó, dejó el comedor, y se fue sin más, con una expresión más que confusa.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir?

— No lo sé, pero se ha ido con media camiseta rota.

— ¿Puedes ir a por ella porfa? no quiero que salga así a la calle.

— Voy. Vístete. —salió, dejándome sola, preocupada, dolida y decepcionada conmigo misma.

Era un horrible monstruo, yo quería una tarde tranquila y terminé haciéndole daño a Anna. No podía estar cerca de ella, definitivamente.

Ya con ropa, me acerqué a la entrada y escuché unos gritos desde ahí, luego un portazo de la entrada al edificio.

Cuando Punzi volvió, no llevaba camiseta.

— He tenido que darle la mía, no quería subir.

— Bueno… ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Estaba enfadada?

— Estaba… bff… Am… intenta hablar con ella cuando tengas un momento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por q-? —me calló con un beso.

Entonces me llevó directa a su habitación y me devastó. Poco después me llamó Kristoff, tuve que cogerlo pese a que mi novia me hacía la vida imposible.

Le dije que ya lo volvería a llamar, y que no le dijera que Anna había estado conmigo, para no complicar más las cosas. Después de eso, me quedé apagada, sin querer si quiera canalizar mi angustia en el sexo.

No me lo merecía, no merecía nada, ni a ella, ni a mi familia.

— Eh… oye… Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ¿me oyes? —siguió ofreciéndome su cariño y terminé apartándome de ella, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Puedo dormir un rato?

— Claro que sí. —me abrazó, y seguí recordando lo que pasó.

— Soy una persona horrible.

— No, claro que no, acepto que no seas una hermana ejemplar, pero no eres una mala persona. Nunca me enamoraría de una mala persona. Vamos a arreglar esto ¿me oyes? Conseguiré que vuelvas a ser feliz con tu familia, ya verás.

— El domingo pasado destrocé el coche de mi tío y ahora esto, no puedo estar cerca de nadie, deberías huir de mí.

— Deja de decir tonterías, no voy a huir de ti, me gustas demasiado como para hacer algo así. Sé que saldremos adelante, ya verás.

— ¿De dónde sacas ese optimismo?

— Será que tengo fe en ti, y… que te quiero mucho. —fue la primera vez que lo dijo. Quise responder que yo también la quería, pero odiaba mentir.

— Hm.

* * *

 **[Anna]**

Salí de aquel edificio dando un portazo, después de decirle a Punzi que me gustaría ser yo la novia de Elsa. No sé qué pretendía conseguir diciéndole eso, quizás apartarla de mi hermana, o que se me lanzara a mis brazos, quién sabe, simplemente, dije lo que se me pasó por la cabeza.

Y es que ese momento en que me rasgó la camiseta me sentí más viva que nunca, me devastó con tanta pasión y euforia que sentí ese beso con toda la excitación, fue muy diferente a los besos que le di el domingo. Y por no hablar de lo increíble que fue verla enrollarse con su novia en el sofá, quise que yo fuera la que estuviera debajo de ella, me imaginé siendo su novia.

Me estaba volviendo loca de estación en estación, se me hizo imposible dejar de pensar en eso, la quería otra vez pegada a mí.

Terminé llegando a casa en un parpadeo, le dije cualquier cosa a mamá pero se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta que no era mía, me iba bastante grande.

— Es de una amiga, no preguntes, es una larga historia. —aún así, me siguió hasta mi habitación.

— ¿Va todo bien? Desde aquí veo tu camiseta rota. ¿Segura que no quieres hablar del tema?

— Hm. —si le decía la verdad, iba a volverla loca a ella también.

— Bueno… Pero si ese novio tuyo se pasa de la raya, me lo dices, ya me encargaré yo de darle su merecido.

— Tranquila mamá, puedo apañármelas yo sola.

Terminé pasando el resto del día pendiente del móvil, esperando noticias de Elsa. Di por hecho que su novia le habría contado que me había contagiado su locura. Por lo visto yo no era mejor que ella, tampoco sabía controlarme, ni estarme quieta, ni callada.

Por la noche, hablé con su novia por _Facebook_. Me sorprendió que no le hubiera dicho nada a Elsa, no supe si alegrarme o no. Dijo que lo guardara para mí, que no complicara más las cosas. Ella tenía los exámenes y no podía distraerla.

Aquella noche dormí muy poco, caí en su trampa y en mi cama hice cosas que no debería, pensando en ella.

Desperté el viernes hecha polvo, sabiendo que el día siguiente iba a volver a verla.

Puse todos mis esfuerzos en no pensar en ella, incluso quedé con Hans esa tarde para enrollarme con él en un parque, pero no me producía ni una décima parte de lo que me hacía sentir mi hermana. Era una locura, no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo antes de se me fuera de las manos por completo, ya se me hacía difícil disimular frente a mamá.

Llegó el sábado y los nervios me acuchillaron entera, me pasé el viaje en coche pensando en qué iba a decirle, en qué podría pasar y en qué pasaría si le diera por volver a casa. Sólo de pensarlo, mi mente desvariaba.

Cuando entramos en casa del tío Kristoff, todo aparentaba normalidad. Volví a ver que no llevaba guantes, por lo visto sólo los necesitaba en nuestra casa.

No me acerqué a ella más de lo que debería, hablamos como si nada mientras terminaban de hacer la comida y la única preocupación que había eran mis terribles ganas de tener contacto con ella, al diablo con todo, pensé, estábamos solas en el comedor, pensé.

Le conté que me había enrollado con Hans para darle envidia, acercándome peligrosamente a ella, pero no me hizo mucho caso.

— Venga chicas, id a lavaros las manos que la comida ya casi está.

Elsa me miró, diciéndome con los ojos que fuera yo primera, pero insistí en que pasara. Ya en el baño, se puso a lavarse las manos mirándome preocupada de reojo, debía de tener la cabeza hecha un lío, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y pasé mis manos por sus costados, encontrándome con las suyas para lavarlas a la vez.

— A-Anna… —se las acaricié estrechándola contra el tocador, sintiendo el nerviosismo de su cuerpo malvado.

— Shh… calla… —me dejé llevar entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y besándole el cuello, clavando mis labios en él mientras la veía sofocarse por el espejo.

Trató de escaparse soltándome y dándose la vuelta, pero la tenía acorralada entre mis brazos, no tenía escapatoria.

No tardé más de un par de segundos en envestir mi boca para entretenernos con cálidos besos y dar pistoletazo a nuestras mutuas ganas de devorarnos. La podía sentir disfrutando aquello tanto como yo, incluso sus manos me oprimieron las nalgas.

Por desgracia no duró mucho, me empujó y salió de allí acalorada. Yo no podía creer que algo así pudiera producir tanto placer, entendí perfectamente por qué quiso irse de casa.

Me quedé sintiendo desvanecer el tacto de sus labios con los ojos cerrados, como si aún estuvieran pegados a los míos.

Segundos después, volví como si mi cuerpo no pesara, me senté y comimos en un muy extraño ambiente.

Cuando terminó de comer, se puso a enviarme mensajes.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!  
\- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

No le respondí, me limité a mirarla directamente a los ojos como si pudiera comunicarme con ella, proclamando mis ganas de ella.

— Mamá. —alcé la voz después de mucho de mi silencio— ¿Puedo quedarme esta tarde con Elsa?

— Bueno, si a tu hermana le parece bien y Kristoff te devuelve a casa…

— ¡No! N-no puedo, esta tarde tengo que estudiar. —dijo a modo de excusa.

— Sólo será media hora, ni eso, veinte minutos, sólo quiero charlar un rato contigo, a solas, sobre mi novio, necesito unos consejos. —su mirada aterradora me divertía, me encantaba verla sufrir de esa forma.

— Supongo que nos iremos a eso de las cuatro, tenéis tiempo hasta entonces. —de repente Elsa se levantó y se encerró en su habitación.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? —ni mamá ni el tío Kristoff lo sabía.

— No tengo ni idea… creo que no le gusta hablar conmigo.

— No digas eso, debe de haberse sentido incómoda por algo.

Ese algo iba a ser ella y yo, en su cama, sin hacer ruido.

Estaba segura de eso.

* * *

 _¿DarkAnna? xD_


	9. Su engaño

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Será posible, ya no puedo despegarme del teclado... Ah por cierto, he cambiado a rated M, no es mucho y no habrá tanto como en Life's too short, pero lo pondré igualmente._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su engaño.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Cerré con seguro y di vueltas por la habitación tratando de buscar una explicación coherente al comportamiento de Anna, no lo entendía, de repente me estaba provocando como si quisiera acabar con lo poco que me quedaba de sensatez.

Pensé que podría ser alguna extraña forma de castigarme por lo que hice días atrás, pero realmente parecía disfrutar besándome, no podía tener ganas de mí, ella no. Si era la segunda opción íbamos a tener un muy grave problema, a duras penas podía mantener a raya mis ganas, no sería capaz de mantener las suyas también.

Fuera como fuese estaba siendo muy cruel conmigo. Seguí acribillándola a mensajes para que me diera una explicación pero no me respondió a ninguno. Me estaba haciendo sufrir y ella lo sabía de sobras.

Minutos después, toco la puerta con toda su falsa inocencia.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Me dejas entrar porfi? Sólo será un momento… —me quedé delante de la puerta sin saber qué hacer, tenía miedo de que nuestros sentimientos fueran correspondidos, sería nuestro fin.

— ¿Estás segura?

— ¿Cómo que si estoy segura? Te estoy pidiendo permiso para entrar. Venga, mamá dice que estás muy extraña, no has tomado el postre… —quise gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que era ella la culpable.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, quizás le estaba dando más vueltas de las que debería. Vi a mamá de refilón en el comedor, debía de estar espiándonos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Ui, qué borde estás, ¿tienes la regla o qué? —su tono de voz cambió por completo.

— Sabes de sobra que no. —cerró la puerta con seguro, preocupándome aún más— ¿Y-y bien? ¿Qué le pasa a tu novio?

— ¿Mi novio? —sin ninguna duda, no íbamos a hablar de él— Sí, pues verás, —se sentó en la cama con toda su confianza, y empezó a quitarse la camiseta— el otro día, estábamos en el parque y… —luego el sujetador, no miré por miedo a que me estallaran las venas— mira, me hizo esto.

Terminé clavando mis ojos en ella y vi un rasguño en su pecho izquierdo, allí donde se guardó la batería de mi móvil.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? —me volvieron loca sus pechos.

— A-Anna… —ya no podía apartar la mirada, empecé incluso a respirar por la boca.

— Una amiga mía tuvo que darme su camiseta y todo. —se me puso frente a mí con intención de quitarme la mía— Y… no sé, ¿tú crees que debería cortar con él por algo así?

Entonces me besó, apoyándome en la pared, dejándome sin habitación, subiendo sus manos por mi barriga desnuda hacia mis pechos, dejándome sin respiración.

— P-para… —no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más.

— Quiero que me hagas lo que le hiciste a tu novia en el sofá. —dijo en un susurro a mi oreja indefensa, estallando en mí trillones de cristales de emoción.

Una manada de mariposas furiosas me desataron por completo.

No dudé, fui a por sus tejanos, le desabroché el botón, le bajé la cremallera mientras mis manos se colaban en sus muslos, y sus bragas rocé.

Mis manos ardían con devoción.

No paré, la empujé a la cama para sentarla, la tumbé, le dejé los pantalones a la altura de sus tobillos, y su cuerpo acaricié.

Mis ojos temblaban de emoción.

No pensé, simplemente subí encima de ella y la besé, recorrí sus pechos, repasé sus labios, y me excité.

Estuve fuera de mí, sin ser paciente, sin control, llevada por la increíble emoción del momento, marcando mi saliva en su cuello, en sus pechos, deleitándome al recorrer su barriga, acelerándome al descubrir su vagina.

Quise probarla, quise estremecerla, quise llevarla al mismísimo cielo, quise dejarla sin voz, quise explorarla, quise sentirla, lo quise todo de ella, pero, me, detuve.

Aún ajetreada, respiré. Me sentí capaz de descongelar el mundo entero viéndola tumbada para mí, con su desnudez tan preciosa que humillaría a la mismísima belleza.

Anna estaba enrojecida, yo con la mente perdida, bajé de las nubes porque no estábamos solas, ni tampoco en nuestra casa.

— Sigue, ¿por qué te paras? —extendió sus brazos pidiéndome a mí, queriendo más. No sé cómo tuve el valor de rechazarla.

— No podemos, aquí no.

— Ah… ¿y en casa? ¿Allí sí? —preguntó enternecida, asentí— ¿vas a volver entonces?

— Sí. —no pude negarme, no con esa cara, no después de eso, y no teniéndola a mi merced, le ofrecería la galaxia entera si me lo pidiera— Cuando termine los exámenes volveré. —se puso de lo más contenta.

— Vale. —se incorporó para acercarse con una divertida sonrisa. Desde ahí escuché su corazón animado con ganas de más— Esfuérzate ¿vale? Seguro que sacarás un diez en todo. —me regaló otro beso, robándome el cuello, echándome hacia ella para besarla, y besarla, y besarla.

Y ahí estaba, con Anna en su más bella forma, en la cama donde iba a dormir aquella noche, perdiendo el rumbo y todo lo que se puede llegar a perder, sin hacer caso al mundo, tan sólo ella, yo, y nuestras almas danzantes.

No pude contenerme, viajé mis dedos hacia su entrepierna, jugueteando en su placer, queriendo darle alas para que volara en el cielo del placer. Quería verla arder.

— E-espera… —me encontré con sus zafiros, brillando como nunca, contrastando con sus adorables pecas enrojecidas. Dijo sin hablar que no podíamos ir tan lejos, y lo sabía, pero me costaba horrores estarme quieta.

— Me… me muero de calor… —me tumbé a su lado antes de que me diera algo, la ropa me sobraba. No me sorprendería que perdiera mis poderes después de ese sofocón.

— Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. —reí por lo imposible que me pareció que me estuviera desnudando, ni en mis sueños más cálidos me había sentido así. Me dejé hacer mientras se deshacía de todas y cada una de mis piezas de ropa.

Me sentí observada, indefensa, analizada por cada parte de mí. Inspiré con fuerza cuando me arañó con sus suaves manos, recorriendo mi torso.

— ¿Mejor?

— Mucho. —reía divertida, se había hecho con el control de mi cuerpo.

Se me echó encima con cuidado y precisión, haciendo espejo de nuestra piel, juntando sus brazos, sus piernas, sus manos, y sus labios.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos, mezclamos nuestra saliva, compartimos nuestro calor y por encima de todo, creamos un recuerdo grabado con fuego que perduraría el resto de nuestras vidas.

— Oye… ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Punzi? —no pude creer que me hiciera pensar en eso en un momento así.

— ¿P-podemos no hablar de ella ahora?

— Vale. —desvió sus besos por mi cuello, subiendo hasta hacerse con mi oreja izquierda, agarrándome el pecho como si fuera mi corazón, haciéndome imposible no alzar la voz.

— Si gimes nos van a pillar. —como si no lo supiera.

— Pues no hagas eso. —pero no me hizo caso, y su solución fue taparme la boca con su mano.

Contraataqué, alargué el brazo para abrir mi segundo cajón de la mesita de noche y hacerme con el pequeño vibrador para el clítoris en forma de huevo deformado que me regaló Punzi. Cuando Anna se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, no tardó en robármelo de las manos.

— Anda, qué chulo, ¿cómo funciona? —lo encendió nada más preguntar— Uou. ¿Qué pretendes hacerme con esto?

— Distraerte. —aproveché para tumbarla y quitárselo, ya me daba igual que nos escucharan, me moría por usarlo con ella.

Le di un lametazo para humedecerlo y le di las alas que necesitaba para volar, sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, haciendo efecto con inmediatez.

— O-oye.

— Si gimes nos van a pillar. —se la devolví, jugué sucio, pero ansiaba verla sufrir, quería que se mordiera el labio, que me agarrara con fuerza, que me pidiera más como hacía mi novia.

— Mala. —me abrazó el cuello para fundirnos en un profundo beso que ahogaba su voz y abrazaba nuestras lenguas.

El hecho de correr el riesgo de que nos descubrieran lo hacía aún más excitante de lo que ya era, me sentía más viva que nunca.

Anna no tardó en ladear sus caderas en latigazos de placer. Fue como si hubiéramos viajado en otro lugar, en un pequeño paraíso de locura donde el placer se usa para respirar.

— Chicas~ —nos convertimos en piedra al escuchar los pasos de mamá acercándose, casi se me cae el juguete al intentar apagarlo— ¿Va todo bien? Estáis muy calladas. —tardé en volver al mundo real.

— S-s-sí, estamos bien. —Anna se puso a reír sin remedio.

Por suerte cerró la puerta con seguro, no quise ni imaginar lo qué pasaría si me encontrara con ella, haciendo eso, en tal postura.

— ¿A qué jugáis?

— Estamos leyendo conversaciones de nuestras parejas, no te preocupes. —fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

— Pues lees muy bien Els.

— Cállate.

— Bueno, en veinte minutos nos vamos ¿vale cielo?

— Vale~ Ya la has oído, así que lee rápido antes de que tenga que irme. —me encantaba su forma de hablar en clave.

— Será mejor que no. Ya continuaremos leyendo otro día. —me tumbé para recuperar el aliento y enfriarme, lo necesitaba casi tanto como sus labios.

— ¿Cuando vuelvas a casa? Vamos a celebrar tus notazas por todo lo alto, lo sabes ¿no?

— Sí… —me dio algo de vergüenza hacer planes de ese tipo con ella, sobre todo teniéndola medio desnuda a mi lado, acariciándome con maldad.

Le di sus bragas para que se las pusiera antes de que se nos volviera a ir de las manos, no podíamos seguir así, era demasiado arriesgado.

Nos incorporamos y no pude evitar fijarme en su herida.

— Perdona por lo del otro día, —dije acariciándosela— perdí totalmente el control.

— No pasa nada, fue culpa mía. Y… me gustó que fueras tan bruta, me hiciste sentir muy bien en aquél momento. —no supe qué pensar de eso— Ésta noche te mandaré un vídeo que te gustará, pero tienes que prometerme que lo borrarás después.

— Am… vale… ¿estás segura?

— Hm… ahora que lo dices… quizás sea mejor una video-llamada. —traté mantener la calma, prometía ser increíble pero muy peligroso.

— ¿P-podrías esperar a que vuelva a casa? No voy a concentrarme nada en los exámenes contigo en mi cabeza.

— Jo~ ¿y sólo un ratito? ¿diez minutos? —era imposible tratar de negarle algo, siempre se salía con la suya.

— Cinco, como mucho. —sabía que terminaríamos pasándonos la noche entera pegadas al portátil, pero no me importó.

— Vale. —terminamos de vestirnos, más o menos.

— Ahora siéntate, voy a arreglarte estos pelos de loca que llevas.

Estuvimos un rato arreglándonos, haciendo la cama y preparándonos para salir de esa habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada, teníamos que ir con mucho cuidado para no levantar sospechas.

Al salir, Anna casi me provoca un ataque al corazón.

— Mamá ¿sabes qué? —por un momento pensé que iba a contarle lo que habíamos hecho— Elsa va a volver a casa cuando termine los exámenes.

— ¿De veras? —asentí sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa. Vino a por mí y me abrazó, esperando una explicación por ese cambiado de opinión.

— Es que… me he dado cuenta que sin vosotras no puedo sobrellevar el tema de mis poderes, y os echo de menos, y… Kristoff ronca mucho por las noches. —improvisé lo mejor que pude.

— ¿Yo? Qué va, pero si cuando duermo no se oye nada. —nos reímos por tan estúpida respuesta.

— Me alegro mucho cariño. Estaremos encantadas de tenerte en casa. —Anna se estaba mordiendo el labio, no quise ni imaginar lo que estaría pensado.

Era posible que estuviéramos cometiendo el peor error de nuestras vidas, que actuáramos sin pensar de acuerdo con lo que dictaban nuestros deseos, y muy probablemente terminaríamos arrepintiéndonos por ello, pero nuestras ganas pudieron con nosotras.

Antes de que se fueran, comentamos que Kristoff estuvo hablando con un amigo suyo que daba clases de piano, todos decían que tenía talento, pero no entendía por qué, quizás para tener algo que hacer estos días de vacaciones o porque sabían que me tranquilizaban. En todo caso les dije que lo pensaría después de los exámenes, tenía que centrarme en eso.

Cuando ya se fueron a casa, le envié mensajes a Anna diciéndole que no habláramos del tema por chat, que teníamos que extremar las precauciones para que no nos pillaran y que no se lo contara a mi novia.

Aceptó.

Aquella tarde, más feliz que nunca y tranquila como un templo, traté de estudiar pero se me hizo imposible. Era como si tuviera una mini Anna correteando por mi cabeza y lanzando al aire los apuntes y fórmulas aprendidas, queriendo jugar conmigo. No podía concentrarme con su recuerdo tan vivo dentro de mí.

Salí a dar un paseo por el centro para intentar despejarme, pero acabé recordando cada detalle de ese momento en mi habitación, como si tuviera que escribir una redacción de eso.

Sentí que llegaría a suspender si seguía así, por lo que después de mucho pesar, le dije a Anna que sería mejor aplazar la llamada por Skype de aquella noche.

Aceptó.

Me extrañó que no dijera más que buenas noches el resto del día, y más me extrañó que Punzi no me hablara, con lo atenta que es siempre.

La llamé, no le conté nada de lo ocurrido, pero en su voz notaba una pizca de odio, quizás por mis falsas palabras, quizás por lo que pasó el jueves, quién sabe.

El domingo desperté con una larga secuencia de mensajes de mi novia, la bocazas de mi hermana le había contado absolutamente todo. Me dio mucha rabia que no me hiciera caso, pero más rabia me dio que Punzi se lo tomara tan bien.

Dijo que le parecía bien si así me tendría más cerca, que le parecía bien si así era más feliz, que le parecía bien si así mis poderes se calmaban.

Debía odiarme, debía apartarse incluso debía dejarme, no alegrarse por ello, no sé cómo pudo pensar así, tampoco cómo se enamoró tanto de mí.

Yo pidiendo tranquilidad y el cielo dándome terremotos, no podía sacar excelentes sin mi mente clara y calmada.

Puse mi móvil en silencio, para olvidarme del mundo, para sumergirme en libros, ejercicios y apuntes. Mi universidad dependía de eso, mi futuro y mi vida, no tenía más elección que darlo todo esos días, no podía fallar.

El lunes seguí, casi sin salir de mi habitación, ahogando mis deseos, sabiendo que al final tendría mi ansiada compensación.

Y así, de martes a jueves, muy lentamente, fui terminando hoja por hoja todos aquellos exámenes que enmarcarían mi nota.

Mantuve mis ganas apartadas, en un rincón encerradas, atadas para que el viernes, salieran disparadas.

Al final, terminé el último examen agotada, contenta en mayor parte por la sensación de haber hecho un buen trabajo, y ansiando volver a tener a Anna en mi habitación.

Esa tan esperada noche la llamé por Skype, no podía aguantar más, tenía que celebrarlo y vaya si lo hicimos. Con mi excusa de hablar con Rapunzel, y la suya de hablar con Hans, nos quedamos despiertas hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, escuchándonos gemir por los auriculares, como si pudiéramos sentir nuestros cuerpos.

Quise haber grabado la video-llamada, pero no quería dejar pruebas en ningún sitio y a partir de entonces la iba a tener toda para mí. Se acabó eso de hacer videos a escondida, imaginármela en mil escenas mientras me masturbaba. Ahora las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

Desperté al mediodía, tranquila y relajada, feliz, de buen humor, sin más exámenes, sin más deberes, tan sólo a la espera de la interrogante nota y mi merecido placer.

Volví a la vida hablando con Anna, revisando sus últimas publicaciones, contándole la experiencia a mamá y charlando con Punzi como de costumbre. Seguía sin entender cómo podía seguir estando interesada en mí después de lo que hice, y de lo que iba a hacer.

Quedamos en que el sábado por la mañana me vendrían a buscar, por lo que ese viernes me lo pasé generalmente recogiendo mis cosas con una peligrosa sonrisa. Me animé incluso a crearme un canal de _YouTube_ y a subir un tema que improvisé. No tenía mucha esperanza de conseguir visitas, pero Anna insistió.

Esa noche volvimos a jugar en otra cálida video-llamada que se alargó hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada.

Me levanté tarde, ya con todo preparado para el regreso, impaciente por volver a mis queridos días con mi familia.

Abracé a mamá cuando llegó, y abracé aún más a Anna, pues llevaba una semana sin sentir su tacto.

Charlamos un rato con Kristoff y volvimos a casa las tres juntas, en la parte de atrás del coche.

— Ahora ni se te ocurra volver a escaparte de casa eh, te he echado mucho de menos. —yo también la necesité, pero no era necesario ponerse en el asiento del medio, pegándose a mí como si fuera a escaparme.

— Bueno, han sido unas curiosas vacaciones, quizás las repita… — bromeé.

— Hablando de vacaciones, —interrumpió mamá— ¿ya lo tenéis todo listo para ir a la nieve? Nos iremos en tres semanas.

— ¡Yo sí! Compré unos guantes a juego para las dos, después te los enseño.

— Claro. —algo me decía que iba enseñarme algo más que sus guantes.

Llegué a casa con nervios, echando de menos el olor característico que tenía, los recuerdos impregnados en los muebles, y toda mi habitación. No parecía haber cambiado nada.

Anna se encargó de abrir con prisas las maletas por mí, poniendo mis cosas donde le parecía en su intento por ayudarme.

Vi a mamá contenta de verme de nuevo en casa, pero no lo estaría tanto si supiera el verdadero motivo.

— Ale, ya está todo, ven, que te enseñaré una cosa. —aún no habíamos terminado, pero la seguí igualmente.

— ¿Qué vas a enseñarme? —pregunté con impaciencia.

— Los guantes tan chulos que compré. —entramos en su habitación, cerré tras de mí y me senté en su cama mientras buscaba en su desordenado cajón de ropa— ¡Mira! ¿A que son chulos?

Eran blancos como la nieve, con un corazón rojo en el centro, y los otros iguales con los colores invertidos.

— Estos serán los míos. —me dio los blancos— ¿Te gustan?

— Mucho. Deja que te lo agradezca. —quise girar el pestillo pero no pude.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la puerta?

— Ah, ya no cierra bien, estropeé el pomo sin querer en mi intento de colarme en tu habitación dos semanas atrás. ¿Por qué quieres cerrar con seguro?

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —fui hacia ella con intención de besarla, pero no se veía para nada segura.

— Ya… esto… En cuanto a eso… —me frené en seco cuando la vi dudar— No creo que debamos seguir con esto.

— ¿Qué…? —no era una broma, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

— Ha sido divertido y tal, pero no voy a seguir con tu rollo. Y si haces algo sin mi permiso se lo diré a mamá, tengo grabada la video-llamada de ayer así que no tienes nada que hacer.

Se me cayó el mundo al suelo.

— E-es una broma ¿no? Dime que es una broma.

— No. Yo sólo quería tenerte en casa, y lo he conseguido, ¿has visto que lista que soy? —abrió la puerta dejándome sin palabras, casi saliendo— No querrás que mamá se entere ¿verdad?

— ¿Enterarme de qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —mamá apareció en un mal momento.

— Nada, cosas nuestras, no te preocupes. —y se fue hacia la cocina.

Me dejó sin alma, me arrebató toda la ilusión que llevaba acumulada, se hizo con el pleno control de mí para quitarme cruelmente lo que más quería en ese momento, sus labios.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Llevo unos días viendo algo extraño entre vosotras, ¿qué estáis tramando?

— No estamos tramando nada, es que Anna se pone muy tonta a veces, pero bueno, son cosas de la adolescencia, la edad del pavo, no sabe ni lo que dice.

— Venga, no os peleéis, y tú no chinches a tu hermana, acaba de llegar a casa. —dijo hablando a la cocina.

Esto no podía quedar así, iba a hacerle pagar por traicionarme de esa forma, aunque tuviera que usar mis poderes para ello.

Fingimos paz y tranquilidad bajo nuestras conflictivas mentes, comimos con normalidad y nos entretuvimos al terminar. Ella en su blog, y yo con mi piano, me sorprendió que mi video tuviera más de cien visitas.

En el momento en que mamá salió a hacer unos recados, salimos de nuestras habitaciones a la vez, para encontrarnos desafiantes en el pasillo.

— ¿Pero tú qué t-

— Perdona ¿vale? Déjame hablar. —me frenó al verme tan enfadada— Admito que me gusta enrollarme contigo, pero lo he estado hablando con Punzi y hemos llegado a la conclusi-

No pude más, la cogí de los hombros y la estampé contra la pared, besándola con rabia, furia y descontrol.

Se dejó hacer hasta que me calmé un poco, realmente necesitaba besarla.

— ¿Me dejarás terminar?

— Sí…

— Lo hablamos y creemos que estando en casa y dándote las dosis justas, podrás superarlo. Iremos reduciremos la dosis hasta que ya no tengas que tomarme más.

— ¿Es que ahora jugáis a ser médicos? —me estaba empezando a molestar que ellas dos se llevaran tan bien.

— Punzi te quiere mucho ¿vale? Y me cae muy bien, conseguiré que salgas con ella.

— Ya estoy saliendo con ella.

— ¡Pues conseguiré que la quieras! Más que a mí… Así que o me haces caso o lo vas a pasar muy mal.

— Perdona pero aquí soy yo la que tiene poderes, si alguien tiene las de perder eres tú.

— No te atreverás a usar tus poderes contra mí. —no se doblegó ni un momento, ni siquiera pestañeó, y me venció. Jamás podría hacerle daño a propósito y mucho menos con mi frío interior— Lo sabía. Créeme cuando te digo que hacemos esto para ayudarte.

Gruñí de rabia, me tenía acorralada por todos lados, al final tendría razón y conseguiría hacerme olvidar de mi obsesión por ella, después de todo, siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

* * *

 _Tengo que admitir que no he revisado mucho el capítulo, me quemaba en las manos y he tenido que subirlo, así que si hay algún error no me lo tengáis en cuenta ;)  
Por cierto, gracias por las reviews, son estupendas :D_


	10. Su adicción

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Vale, aquí estoy de nuevo. A partir de ahora me centraré más en el fic, lo tenía un poco descolgado y voy a tratarlo con más cariño (seré más constante, espero)  
Ya advertí (creo) que los puntos de vista jugarían un papel muy importante, y ya sabéis lo mucho que me gusta haceros sufrir ^^  
Nada más, a disfrutar._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su adicción.**

* * *

 **~Anna~**

Llegué a casa con mamá, después de haber jugado con Elsa en casa de Kristoff, en su habitación, totalmente desnudas, con vibrador incluido. No pudo haber sido más intenso aquel momento, a pesar de desatar sus ganas para saciar mi egoísta apetito, no me sentí para nada culpable. No me estaba portando demasiado bien, y lo peor de todo es que quería que Elsa me castigara con sexo.

No podía tener las hormonas tan mal.

Sólo quería tenerla cerca de mí y hacer obscenidades con ella de todas las formas imaginables, por pura diversión y emoción. Algo así no conseguiría con Hans ni con cualquier otro chico, algo así sólo podía dármelo ella.

Esa tarde aproveché que mamá salió a tomar algo con una amiga suya para masturbarme vívidamente imaginando que las chicas que tenían sexo en la pantalla de mi portátil éramos nosotras, no era ni de lejos parecido, pero sirvió para calmar mi mente.

Me estaba volviendo loca y era consciente. Entendí por qué Elsa no podía sacar esas ideas de su cabeza.

Me puse a pensar en ello cuando me quedé más que satisfecha con mi cuerpo.

Quise creer que la mía no era una locura como la suya, que mi obsesión sólo se debía a la perversión que me excitaba, a la adrenalina que me desbocaba, a la emoción del momento, sólo eso. De cualquier forma iba a empeorar mucho sus problemas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, terminarían pillándonos tarde o temprano, ¿qué pasaría entonces?

Inteligente de mí, dejé ese problema para mi yo del futuro.

Elsa me envió un mensaje para aplazar nuestra video-llamada. No me importó, ya tenía cubierta mi necesidad para al menos cinco días, quizás cuatro.

Punzi se puso a hablar conmigo por Facebook, estaba preocupada por mi hermana y no era para menos, decía que ella casi nunca le abría conversación, que no le decía cosas bonitas ni usaba emoticonos, como si no tuviera problemas peores.

En parte Elsa era así, seguía sin tener muchos amigos por lo que no era muy sociable. Entre bromas, charlas y anécdotas graciosas, terminé contándole lo que habíamos hecho ese día, sin cortarme ni un pelo. Tenía que saberlo.

Pude notar su histeria a través de los mensajes que me mandaba, pero yo no quería que cortaran, Punzi la quería mucho, se había enamorado de ella y de su forma peculiar de ser. Le dije que no sabía bien qué hacer y le pedí consejo, realmente necesitaba ayuda.

Después de darle unas cuantas vueltas al tema, se nos ocurrió que como iba a tenerla en casa, me encargara de vigilarla y acabar con su adicción poco a poco. Que le diera besos para que no se volviera loca, pero que cada vez fueran más espaciados para que llegara un día en que ya no los necesitara. Algo así como una medicación.

No me pareció mala idea, creí que realmente podría funcionar y además así podríamos jugar de vez en cuando durante un tiempo. Acordamos merendar en su casa el martes por la tarde para hablarlo, ya que no estarían sus padres.

Le di las buenas noches a Elsa al ver lo tarde que era, y me puse a dormir con una buena sensación en mi cuerpo. Sentí que había sido un día para no olvidar, y que iban a venir muchos más.

Seguí mis días sin molestarla mucho, necesitaba concentrarse estudiando así que me limité a darle ánimos para que sacara buenas notas.

Pretendí estar molesta con Hans y me distancié un poco de él, fingiendo estar de mal humor, no quería ni pensar en él, ni siquiera me atraía realmente, cortaría con él si no fuera por la pereza que me daba.

Llegó el martes y con él mi quedada con Punzi. Era una buena chica, un poco rarita, pero más que adecuada para ella. Estuvimos charlando toda la tarde de lo que iba a pasar entre las tres, de cómo se lo iba a plantear a Elsa y de cómo se lo podría tomar. Tenía que conseguir que Elsa se olvidara de mí para que Punzi estuviera con ella, costara lo que costara, de alguna forma pensé que se lo merecía.

Volví a casa después de quedar con ella en que vendría a casa el domingo, con mi firme objetivo de quitarle las malas ideas de la cabeza, de hacerle entrar en razón y convencida de que podría conseguirlo si se dejaba ayudar.

Los días pasaron y cada vez tenía más ganas de verla, en parte porque volvería a casa y se me echaría encima nada más verme, lo cual me encantaba, pero en parte también por poner en práctica nuestro infalible plan.

El jueves por la tarde, Elsa me pidió su esperada video-llamada. No pude negársela, se la había prometido y quería tenerla en casa antes de empezar con su tratamiento.

Fue divertido, más de lo que podría llegar a esperar, incluso me quedé con ganas de más, pero ella estaba destrozada y no aguantó mucho. A las dos de la madrugada nos fuimos a dormir y caí rendida en la cama, con una muy agradable sensación.

El día siguiente me levanté de buen humor, creí que todo saldría rodado a partir de entonces. Elsa pareció volver a la vida, contenta, agradable, feliz como una inocente perdiz, hablamos por teléfono, comentó mis publicaciones e incluso se hizo un canal de _YouTube_.

Me pidió también una última noche cálida con el ordenador y por supuesto se la di. Mamá me llamó la atención a eso de las tres, al parecer hacía demasiado ruido. Me iba a ser muy difícil privarle de mí después de lo que hicimos, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos.

La rescatamos de casa del tío Kristoff la mañana siguiente, después de dormir poco y pensar mucho. Me abrazó al verme como si no nos hubiéramos visto en meses y quise que no me soltara, que me besara y me encerrara en su habitación para hacerme sentir bien. No tardamos mucho en subir al coche y volver, mamá parecía impaciente y radiaba felicidad.

Ya de vuelta a nuestro hogar, me encargué de ayudarla a deshacer las maletas para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pensaba en cómo se lo iba a plantear sin que se pusiera histérica.

Le dije que le iba a enseñar mis guantes para tenerla en mi habitación, allí no podría hacer nada, la puerta no cerraba bien.

Y bueno, se los enseñé, sin saber ni cómo empezar, veía sus tremendas ganas de enrollarse conmigo ahí mismo, junto a las mías.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la puerta? —llegó el momento de decírselo.

— Ah, ya no cierra con seguro, lo rompí sin querer en mi intento de colarme en tu habitación dos semanas atrás. ¿Por qué quieres cerrar con seguro? —menuda pregunta solté.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —se me acercó casi enfadada con todas sus intenciones.

— Ya… esto… En cuanto a eso… —jugueteé con mis dedos nerviosa, era el momento, o lo hacía o me iba a arrepentir— No creo que debamos seguir con esto. —al final lo dije sin más.

— ¿Qué…? —y ahí estaba, su ilusión deshaciéndose como hielo en una sauna. Me dolió y todo verla así, en el fondo me arrepentí.

— Ha sido divertido y tal, pero no voy a seguir con tu rollo. Y si me haces algo se lo diré a mamá, tengo grabada la video-llamada del otro día así que no tienes nada que hacer.

Por descontado era mentira, cumplí sus normas de no dejar pruebas sobre lo nuestro exceptuando a su novia, pero era una buena forma de hacerle chantaje.

— E-es una broma ¿no? Dime que es una broma. —me sentí fatal por herirla de esa forma, pero era la única manera de ayudarla.

— No. Yo sólo quería tenerte en casa, y lo he conseguido, ¿has visto que lista que soy? —salí de la habitación, viendo a mamá de paso— No querrás que mamá se entere ¿verdad? —huí sin poder soportar la presión, recé para que mamá la entretuviera.

— ¿Enterarme de qué? ¿Ocurre algo? —fui hacia la cocina a por agua y un trocito de chocolate. Entonces me di cuenta que no le había contado mi plan, con los nervios no le dije nada de lo que tenía que decir.

— Nada, cosas nuestras, no te preocupes. —esperé a que se calmaran los ánimos antes de volver a mi habitación y contarle nuestro plan.

— …y tú no chinches a tu hermana, acaba de llegar a casa. —dijo yendo a por mí— Pórtate bien con ella ¿quieres? No quiero tener que repetirlo.

— Sí~

Fui a mi habitación cuando mamá desapareció, pero se fue a la suya y no parecía muy receptiva. Decidí hablar con ella cuando mamá no estuviera para evitar que se enterara, solía tener muchos recados últimamente. Me puse en mi portátil para hablar con Punzi de lo que estaba pasando y me dio ánimos.

Comimos con una relativa normalidad, entre miradas asesinas y cuchillos imaginarios, quise enviarle mensajes pero no teníamos que dejar pruebas.

Ya entrada la tarde, cuando mamá salió a hacer sus recados, salimos de nuestras habitaciones a la vez, para encontrarnos en mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Pero tú qué t-

— Perdona ¿vale? Déjame hablar. —tenía muy claro lo que iba a decirle, no quería que me interrumpiera— Admito que me gusta enrollarme contigo, pero lo he estado hablando con Punzi y hemos llegado a la conclusi-

Entonces me cogió de los hombros, acelerándome, apoyándome en la pared sin que pudiera hacer nada para besarme con todas sus ganas. Por fin, pensé. Me revolucionó, queriendo echarlo todo por la borda y encerrarnos en su habitación, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y mi mente también.

Ya no sabía ni qué iba a decirle.

— ¿Me dejarás terminar?

— Sí… —respiré ocultando mi sonrisa.

— Lo hablamos y creemos que estando en casa y dándote las dosis justas, podrás superarlo. Iremos reduciremos la dosis hasta que ya no tengas que tomarme más. —al decirlo en voz alta, no me creí a mí misma, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?

— ¿Es que ahora jugáis a ser médicos?

— Punzi te quiere mucho ¿vale? Y me cae muy bien, conseguiré que salgas con ella.

— Ya estoy saliendo con ella.

— ¡Pues conseguiré que la quieras! Más que a mí… —íbamos a meternos en serios problemas si no lo conseguía, y a cada palabra tenía menos fe— Así que o me haces caso o lo vas a pasar muy mal.

— Perdona pero aquí soy yo la que tiene poderes, si alguien tiene las de perder eres tú. —y ahí estaba, su descontrol aflorando a un soplo de volverse loca y devorarme. Quería que lo hiciera, quería que me destripara la ropa salvajemente y se lo pedí retándola.

— No te atreverás a usar tus poderes contra mí. —por mi cabeza pasaron locuras muy cálidas, pero su llama se apagó, y se calmó. No supe si alegrarme por ello, supuse que eso era lo mejor— Lo sabía. Créeme cuando te digo que hacemos esto para ayudarte.

Gruñó histérica, frustrada y enfadada. Luego me dio la espalda y la seguí a su habitación.

— Elsa espera.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

— No hemos hablado de las dosis. Supongo que te interesarán las condiciones ahora que vamos a vivir juntas. —le di muchas vueltas a cuanto debía darle de mí para empezar, y aún no lo tenía del todo claro.

— Soy adicta a ti, ¿es que no lo ves? No puedes disminuir dosis, no puedo controlarme… —me acerqué a ella, cogiéndole de la cintura, tranquilizándola, sus palabras sonaron más tiernas de lo que ella creía.

— Entonces déjame ser generosa. Creo que empezaremos… con cinco besos al día, dos desnudeces a la semana y una de cada tres duchas juntas, ¿qué te parece?

— Multiplícalo todo por diez y elévalo al cuadrado.

— Oh, vamos, no podemos darnos tantos besos. —me miró como si quisiera demostrarme que sí.

— Sólo son… dos mil quinientos besos… —se acercó a mí, cogiéndome de la cintura, acelerando mi pulso. ¿Cómo iba a controlarla si ni yo misma podía?

— S-subiré a diez, es mi última oferta. —y entonces gastó su primero, disfrutándolo con todo, queriendo mantenerlo toda la tarde— ¿Entonces aceptas?

— S-sí, qué remedio… —me separé de ella. No iba a poder mantenerla a raya mucho tiempo más, fue una estúpida idea— ¿Nos podemos duchar juntas ahora? —y siguió fuerte con su dosis.

— Vale, pero diez minutos como mucho, no quiero que mamá nos encuentre en el baño. —salió rápida hacia su habitación, a por su ropa, y yo hice lo mismo. Pensé en la tremenda estupidez que íbamos a hacer, nada bueno saldría de allí.

Cuando entré en el baño, ya estaba desnuda. Me quedé viéndola de arriba a abajo, sin poder moverme.

— Vamos, espabila. —bajé de las nubes.

— Tendremos que esperar una semana para volver a hacer esto, lo sabes ¿no? Y sólo nos vamos a duchar. —se puso a quitarme la ropa al ver que yo no estaba por la labor.

— Que sí, venga. —dejé que me desnudara del todo, quería que me tocara, que me hiciera lo que quisiera, que me excitara con ganas— Vamos.

Me cogió de la muñeca y entramos en la ducha, justa para dos cuerpos, suficiente para rozarnos.

Casi muero cuando encendió el agua, la puso lo más fría posible.

— ¡AAH! —la paró de golpe— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¿Es que quieres matarme?

— Perdona, es la costumbre… —me puse a graduarla al ver que ella sería incapaz, y sus manos aparecieron por mis costillas para abrazarme por la espalda, besándome la nuca, tocándome los pechos, sabiendo que aquella ducha se iba a convertir en algo más— ¿Me perdonas?

— E-Elsa… —me di la vuelta cuando la ducha nos bañaba con calidez— No vamos a hacer nada de lo que estás pensando… —no pude sonar menos convincente.

— ¿Y qué esperas poniendo el agua tan caliente? —me besó bajo aquella cascada, sujetando mi mandíbula con las dos manos, dejándome hacer ante sus apetitosas ganas, queriendo cada vez más.

Seguimos saboreándonos con nuestras resbaladizas pieles en contacto, ansiando ir más lejos, declarándome adicta de sus labios.

Paré cuando sus manos se inquietaron, navegando por mis nalgas y luego por mi entrepierna.

— N-no… —me moría de ganas, pero esto no entraba en la receta. Le cogí las manos para que se estuviera quieta, pero no le gustó— Te estás pasando…

Se desmoronó, me sentí como si le hubiera lanzado su helado favorito al suelo en pleno verano.

— No puedes hacerme esto… Te necesito demasiado, quiero hacerte el amor… —cerré el agua— Lo siento… —no soportaba verla cabizbaja, y encima mi culpa.

— No lo sientas… n-

— Sí, lo siento ¿vale? Soy una hermana horrible, una persona horrible, te estoy forzando a hacer algo que no quieres y… ¡joder! —sus ojos pedían llorar, la abracé, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando.

— No eres horrible, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?

— Sí, sí que lo soy, no me mientas.

— Elsa, mírame. —su tristeza me mataba por dentro— Eres una persona maravillosa, y no me estás forzándome a nada, yo también quiero hacer cosas pervertidas contigo ¿vale? Pero prefiero que puedas controlar esas ganas, que estés a gusto en casa y con tu novia. Lo que hacemos está mal y me pone muy nerviosa pensar que tendríamos que ocultarnos de todo para estar así, tan juntas, y sí, yo también quiero que me hagas el amor pero-

Salió rápidamente de la ducha.

— ¿Qu- —me cogió fuerte del brazo y tal cual, aún mojadas, dejando el suelo del pasillo perdido, me arrastró hacia su habitación sin que pudiera evitarlo— E-Elsa q~wah —me lanzó con fuerza a la cama, empapándola, viendo su locura de su plenitud.

— A la mierda la receta, esto será una sobredosis. —no sé cómo pasó tan rápido, pero de repente ya la tenía encima, mordiéndome el cuello con furia, compensándolo con el placer de sus masajes en mi vagina, acelerándome como si cayera en caída libre sin paracaídas. Bajó con rapidez entre mis pechos, mezclando su saliva con las gotas que aún descansaban encima de mí, hasta que me cogió las piernas y con su agitada respiración se hizo con mi clítoris.

Estaba yendo más rápido de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, y me encantaba, me había encendido como si llevara un lanzallamas en su lengua, sentí su boca como una avalancha de mariposas de placer que revoloteaban por todo mi cuerpo y no quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus arrebatos de locura eran mi perdición.

Me volví una locomotora ardiente de fuertes respiraciones, en gemidos que no silencié, en gozos que me obligaban a rasgar las sábanas, en descontroladas contracciones que sentía con ganas de más, disfrutando de sus inquietos dedos adentrándose en mí y de sus labios compartiendo su humedad con la mía.

No quise que parara, no quería otro final que no fuera ella llevándome al clímax, ya no había vuelta atrás, al diablo con todo, quería hacerlo con ella y que me pervirtiera de todas las formas posibles.

Aún así, sin saber por qué, Elsa se apartó de mí, con prisas, y se puso a mi lado para buscar algo en un cajón.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté casi enfadada por dejarme a medias, agitada y con muchas ganas de seguir. Me calmé al verla con su vibrador en la mano.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo. —sonreí.

— Enséñame de lo que eres capaz. —mis provocativas palabras fueron suficientes para que volviera a mí con más intensidad que antes, haciéndome vibrar entera mientras recorría mi cuello, obligando a retorcerme de un lado para otro.

Nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a sentirme tan bien, nuestros jadeos, nuestro calor, nuestra pasión y nuestros latidos en plena carrera hicieron que no quisiera salir de ese ambiente jamás, era mucho más que increíble, escapaba de todo de lo que había vivido hasta entonces.

En un momento, nos encontramos con nuestros ojos, yo prácticamente sudando, y ella sin parar de darme picantes dosis de amor. Pude ver el ardor de sus azules ojos disfrutando como nunca. Le dije sin palabras que fuera más rápida, más intensa, más bruta, asintiendo al entenderme y entonces me besó en un profundo beso que casi me deja sin respirar, excitándome más y más con todas sus ganas.

Me dejé llevar por completo, por su calor, por el constante hacer del vibrador, por sus besos y mordiscos, por todo su ser, hasta que permití que mis espasmos y fluidos terminaran de darme todo ese placer concentrado. Terminé con mi cuerpo en el cielo, flotando en una nube de algodón de azúcar.

Ni siquiera abrí los ojos, me quedé disfrutando de esa sensación como si estuviera comiendo el bistec más delicioso de la tierra. Mil besos en los labios me recordaron que Elsa también estaba allí, viviendo ese inolvidable momento conmigo.

La miré con una tranquila y placida mirada, deseando tenerla para mí el resto de mis días, queriendo que nos amáramos sin fin, que compartiéramos nuestras vidas para siempre. Nunca tuve un deseo tan ambicioso, ni tampoco tan querido.

— Quizás he sido un poco… ruda… —negué con la cabeza. Volví a la realidad con la mejor de las sensaciones.

— Ha sido perfecto Els, — la besé— más que perfecto, no sé ni cómo decir lo genial que ha sido…

Me rendí, ella necesitaba estar conmigo y yo con ella, no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

Nos quedamos en su cama, sin importarnos nada, ignorando al mundo por completo para únicamente sentir nuestro tacto, nuestro corazón, y nuestro amor. Jamás me había sentido tan bien, tan feliz, y jamás había visto a Elsa con una sonrisa tan encantadora.

Quise mantener ese momento todo el resto del fin de semana, pero por desgracia nuestro tiempo era escaso.

— Mamá llegará de un momento a otro. —dijo en ese tan agradable momento de paz, tumbadas en la cama, acariciándonos y besándonos lentamente.

— Has cerrado la puerta ¿no?

— Hm… no, con las prisas…

— No te levantes porfa… usa tus poderes, pero no te muevas. —me agarré aún más a ella para que no perder su tacto.

— Entonces no me moveré de aquí. —siguió besándome sin despegarse de mí, la abracé con todo mi cuerpo y nos quedamos con nuestros dedos, nuestras piernas y nuestras almas entrelazadas— Te quiero mucho Anna, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Me quedé un momento saboreando sus palabras hasta que recordé cierta novia suya.

— Oye… ¿qué vas a hacer con Punzi ahora?

— Pues dejarla, ¿qué si no? No pienses en ella ahora.

— Perdona… es que me caía bien, ¿a ti no? —en el fondo me alivió escuchar su respuesta, no quería que nadie más se hiciera con ella, la quería toda para mí, sólo para mí.

— Sí… pero no es nada comparada contigo. —qué tierna— Además, siempre que lo hacía con ella pensaba en ti así que… no me servía de mucho. —sonreí.

— Pues… ahora ya no tendrás ese problema. —quise hacerla feliz de todas las formas posibles— ¿Puedes cortar con ella antes de mañana? Es que en principio habíamos quedado en que vendría a casa el domingo…

— Lo haría ahora mismo si no tuviera el móvil en el baño. No te preocupes por ella ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres lo más importante para mí ahora mismo. —no sé cómo pude estar tan ciega y no ver todo el amor que había encerrado en ella hasta entonces.

— Hm… —y así, me acurruqué en su pecho, sintiendo sus calmados latidos— Yo también te quiero mucho Elsa, no quiero separarme de ti, nunca. —con sus risa entrecortada, supe que sus ojos lloraban de felicidad y no pude sentirme mejor por ello.

Estuvimos unos minutos más sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, declarando un futuro juntas, proclamando nuestras vidas unidas, hasta que irremediablemente, llegó mamá para romper aquel delicioso momento.

— Oye, ¿qué crees que pensará cuando vea el pasillo mojado y nuestra ropa en el baño? —con su cara lo dijo todo, no lo había tenido en cuenta.

— Mierda. —se levantó con prisa sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y cerró la puerta con seguro.

— Ropa Els, vístete. —buscó unos pantalones para ponerse algo mientras me reía disfrutando de esa escena, se la veía adorable con su cara roja como un tomate, tropezando por querer hacer las cosas demasiado deprisa— ¿Sin nada de ropa interior? Qué atrevida. —me achinó los ojos con una sonrisa, y salió, descalza.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó mamá. Me metí en la cama por pereza a levantarme y por si entraba por alguna razón. Fingí estar dormida para mí misma, imaginando dormir en su cama todos los días, con su aroma en mis despertares y sus labios marcados en toda mi piel.

Elsa se las apañó bastante bien con la excusa de que se acababa de duchar y justo la llamó su novia. Eso me hizo pensar que tenía que cortar con Hans, qué pereza.

* * *

 _Creo haber dejado claro todo lo que tenía que dejar claro._


	11. Su descontrol

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Qué placer escribir este capítulo por dios *-* Seguimos con la historia, va a ponerse interesante por momentos._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su descontrol.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Mamá me dijo que había traído cruasanes para las tres, de una panadería nueva, que quería que merendáramos juntas y que quería hablar con nosotras. Le dije que sí con tal de que me dejara ir a dejar la ropa sucia a la lavadora y llevar la limpia a mi habitación.

Por suerte no sospechó nada y pude volver sin que me preguntara por Anna. Me alivié en un suspiro al verla metida en la cama, tranquila, descansando.

— Toma, mamá dice que quiere merendar con nosotras, ha traído unos cruasanes rellenos de chocolate. —esperaba que así dejara de hacerse la dormida, pero ni se inmutó— Anna, ¿estás ahí~?

Me acerqué a ella dejando su ropa encima de ella y cuando fui a acariciar su flequillo me tiró del brazo obligándome a caer en la cama.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —mi ladrona favorita me robó los labios, queriendo pasar el resto de la tarde entre aquellas sábanas, pero teníamos que salir de allí.

— Vamos Anna, vístete, mamá quiere hablar con nosotras. —me puse de pie dejándola con una cara aburrida.

— Jo~ ¿por qué? ¿Nos ha pillado ya? —preguntó en broma, sin preocuparme demasiado por el buen humor que vi que tenía cuando llegó a casa.

— Espero que no. —me desnudé para ponerme ropa interior ante su atenta mirada— Venga, espabila.

Gruñó con pocas ganas, y se vistió. Salimos de allí un poco impresentables, pero no le dimos mucha importancia.

Me senté en mi sitio, y Anna en mi regazo. La abracé como si fuera mi peluche, apoyando mi cabeza a la suya y mamá sonrió.

— Bueno, ¿y por qué nos sobornas con chocolate? —preguntó después de darle el primer mordisco.

— Quería deciros que… desde hace unas semanas… he estado viendo a alguien. —Anna se me giró sorprendida, yo petrificada, dejando unos segundos de incertidumbre— Y quería que lo supierais, para que os vayáis haciendo a la idea de que salgo con un hombre. —fue una sorpresa en mayúsculas.

— ¿¡Te has echado novio!? —yo tampoco me lo terminaba de creer, mamá nunca había salido con nadie que yo recuerde— ¡Mamá tiene novio! —dijo casi levantándose, como si no me hubiera enterado.

— Vaya… me alegro.

— Y-y-y ¿cómo es? ¿de dónde? ¿desde cuándo? ¿será nuestro padrastro? ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿tiene pasta? O-o-o ¿tiene hijos? ¿va a venir a vivir con nosotras? —mamá se limitó a reír al verla tan disparatada— Pero respóndeme, no te rías, ¿cuándo va a venir? Enseña fotos.

Rodeó la mesa para ponerse a su lado, atosigándole a más preguntas.

Entonces nos los explicó con calma, se llamaba Maurice LaMarche, o Mauri, como solían llamarlo, se conocieron en un restaurante cerca del trabajo, estaba tan lleno y los dos tenían tanta prisa por comer que los pusieron en la misma mesa, y acabaron llegando tarde al trabajo. Nos enseñó fotos y Anna no tardó en buscarlo en _Facebook_ para agregarlo a su larga lista de contactos. Era un divorciado, sin hijos y parecía mayor que mamá, pero mientras le hiciera feliz lo demás no me importaba demasiado.

No nos aclaró qué iba a partir de entonces, cuándo nos lo presentaría o si se quedaría a dormir algún día, pero sí que nos dejó caer que pasaría algunas tardes fuera con él. No nos pudimos poner más contentas, eso significaba más tiempo a solas para nosotras y a Anna le quedaban cuatro semanas de clase.

Fue todo deliciosamente repentino, fue como si el karma se hubiera puesto de nuestra parte para hacernos felices.

— Oye, ¿y vendrá de vacaciones con nosotras? Os podríais coger una habitación para los dos, ya sabes~ —esa idea sonó ligeramente diferente en mi cabeza, eso nos daba una habitación para nosotras dos, para hacer lo que quisiéramos, los dos días, durante toda la noche.

— Lo habíamos pensado pero me gustaría que lo conocierais primero.

— Pues ¿a qué esperas? Tráelo aquí, dile que venga mañana, venga, llámalo. —Anna no podía estar quieta, le hacía mucha ilusión.

— Esta noche actuará en un bar, hace monólogos en sus ratos libres y la verdad es que es bastante bueno… ¿Os parece si-

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! Será muy divertido, nos vamos a emborrachar como nunca, ¿a qué si Els?

— Tú no vas a beber ni una gota de alcohol, monstruito. ¿Te parece bien Elsa?

— Sí… sí. Está bien. —pensé en que si le hubiéramos dicho que no, estaríamos solas por la noche, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar el plan.

Terminamos de merendar con una ronda de preguntas como si fuera una entrevista. La idea de la tarde tranquila en mi cama se desvaneció, Anna parecía que se había olvidado por completo de mí y me sentí un poco apartada.

Nos arreglamos, y como el show empezaba a las once, decidimos ir a cenar fuera. Entre una cosa y la otra no pude estar a solas con ella, y cada vez tenía más ganas de tenerla para mí.

Durante la cena, me levanté para ir al baño.

— ¿Me acompañas? Necesito que me des… ya sabes. —con decirle eso fue suficiente, nada más llegar nos encerramos ahí y nos enrollamos con todas nuestras ganas un momento. Me moría por volver a casa y dormir con ella, y ni siquiera eran las diez.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó mamá cuando volvimos, al cabo de unos minutos.

— Sí, es que Elsa se preocupa por nada.

— No tenía pensado venir, y de hecho aún no lo he avisado así que si no queréis ir podemos volver a casa después de cenar, no pasa nada.

— ¿Qué dices? Claro que queremos ir, me muero de ganas de ponerlo en evidencia.

— Sí… —se puso a juguetear con mis pies por debajo de la mesa, tenía que ser más paciente.

Llegamos a aquél bar a las once menos cuarto con el objetivo de darle una sorpresa. No era un gran local pero estaba prácticamente lleno. Mamá se pidió un daiquiri de fresa y nosotras un par de zumos. Me dio a probar, insistió en que era bueno y no llevaba mucho alcohol, así que le di un sorbo. Tenía razón.

— ¿Quieres que te pida uno?

— No, mejor no.

— Yo sí, yo si quiero. —Anna se apuntaba a todo.

— Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ya te pondrás las botas dentro de unos años, pero aún no. —miró el reloj, estaba nerviosa— Faltan cinco minutos.

Pasaron diez y empezó el show. Nunca había estado en ninguno, tampoco en ningún bar pese a mis casi dieciocho años. Todos se centraron en el escenario y sonó una música de introducción cuando apareció, mientras aplaudimos.

Y ahí estaba él, cuarentón, no mucho más bajo que mamá, barbudo y con unos pelos marrones despeinados, arreglado informal para la ocasión.

— Vaya vaya vaya, esto está más lleno que en la cola del paro, o dan algo gratis o empezaré a creer que soy bueno y todo. En fin, gracias a todos por venir, soy Mauri y no, no os vengo a dar trabajo pero sí animaros un poco porque vaya menudas caras tengo por aquí, ni que fuera lunes, alegraos un poco venga, que si no no me pagan. —nos reímos, no lo hacía mal, tenía una forma de hablar graciosa— Ah~ esto ya me gusta más, veo a gente nueva por aquí, caras guapas, otras… también guapas, y alguna que no esperaba, —nos vio— otras que no deberían beber alcohol ¿dejan entrar a menores aquí? ¿sí no? —algunos nos miraron— Bueno pues un aplauso para esa madre molona que trae a sus hijas a emborracharse, claro que sí. —en un momento nos convertimos en el centro de atención.

— Esta me la va a pagar.

Entonces empezó a bromear con temas de la actualidad, contar alguna que otra anécdota graciosa, y hacernos reír con tonterías de todo tipo. La hora que duró el espectáculo se nos pasó volando, no estuvo nada mal, reí más de lo que esperaba.

Luego pagamos y fuimos cerca de la barra donde lo encontramos hablando con alguien. Anna interrumpió con todo el morro y se puso a hablar con él como si fuera su fan, comentándole las partes que le hicieron más gracia.

— Vaya, parece que te has ganado una admiradora.

— Mira que bien, ya tengo dos. ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —me miró, incomodándome.

Anna no me dejó ni responder, callaron cuando todos esperaron una respuesta por mi parte. No era para nada buena en esas situaciones, me costaba mucho hablar con gente nueva y no sabía cómo actuar.

— H-ha estado bien… V-voy al baño. —me abrumé, entre el ruido, la música, el ambiente y lo incómoda que me sentía terminé huyendo.

Me quedé mirando al espejo para calmarme, viendo lo poco cuidado que estaba el baño. Entonces entró mamá.

— Hey… ¿Estás bien? —asentí— Tengo tus guantes en el bolso por si los necesitas. —me preocupó un poco que dejara a Anna sola con él.

— No hace falta.

— Si quieres volver a casa dímelo, ¿vale? —me dio un beso en la cabeza, no pude negar su propuesta.

— Quiero volver a casa.

— De acuerdo. Vamos. —me cogió la mano y salimos a por Anna, la cual parecía divertirse, hasta me hizo sentir celosa— Bueno, aquí la madre molona tiene que llevar a sus hijas borrachas a casa.

— Muy bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. —se dieron un beso, haciéndome apartar la vista, emocionando a la hiperactiva de mi hermana, debía de estar pasándoselo bomba.

De vuelta a casa me ausenté, iba sola en la parte detrás del coche, otra vez, pensativa, Anna era la número uno en mi orden de prioridades en la vida, pero sentí que yo no estaba ni entre sus diez primeros. No supe cómo tomármelo, quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible pero ella no, al menos me dio esa sensación.

Nada más llegar a casa, me fui a la cama. Me sentí muy sola y abandonada cuando Anna no apareció, se quedó con mamá charlando un buen rato más, como si no supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba. Llegué incluso a pensar que se iría a dormir en su cama.

— ¿Els? —al final entró en mi habitación, cuando casi me quedo dormida.

— Hm. —cerró con seguro y se quitó el pijama, haciéndome levantar las cejas.

— Qué tarde se ha hecho… —se metió bajo las sábanas, pegándose a mí, viendo mi cara de preocupación— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, buenas noches. —apagué la luz, pero ella la volvió a encender.

— ¿No te gusta Mauri? —suspiré, si tenía que adivinar mis problemas podría pasarse toda la noche, no era muy perspicaz con según qué.

— Perdona, pero pensé que tenías más ganas de estar conmigo, sólo es eso. —dije, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

— ¿A qué viene eso? Tengo un montón de ganas de estar contigo. —esperé, y tardó en besarme. Necesitaba sus labios para vivir— Mañana nos pasaremos todo el día juntas ¿vale?

La abracé para sentirla mía, para que se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para mí, para dormirme con su tacto, para estar con ella incluso en mis sueños.

— Quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo. —susurré, sin darme cuenta del peso de aquellas palabras.

— Yo también… —susurró— sería perfecto. Prométeme que nunca te separarás de mí. —se me puso la piel de gallina al decir eso, no me lo esperaba.

— Te lo prometo, no puedo vivir ni dos semanas sin ti.

Y así, como si nos hubiéramos dado las buenas noches, nos quedamos dormidas.

Desperté antes que Anna, estaba tumbada bocabajo, encima de las sábanas y agarrada al cojín de cara a mí. Que su cuerpo desnudo fuera lo primero que viera por la mañana me envolvió en placer. Recorrí con los ojos su espalda perfecta, gateando para verla más de cerca, para deleitarme con sus nalgas, y con sus piernas. Quería desayunarla entera.

Me quité el pijama recordando con ternura las últimas palabras de anoche, acariciando su piel de abajo a arriba para despertarla con unos lentos besos en sus dormidos labios.

— Hm~ —se estiró perezosa y se dio media vuelta, dándome aún más ganas de comérmela.

Me puse encima de ella, rozando mis pechos con los suyos, sin poder dejar de besarla. Su sonrisa se dibujó a la vez que abrió los ojos.

— Buenos días preciosa. —me abrazó bostezando, como si me hubiera convertido en su cojín.

— Buenas noches… —ladeó su cabeza, echándose, obligándome a comerme su cuello— Hm~ —no parecía querer despertar.

— Venga, ya es de día~ juguemos~ —se me quedó mirando, viendo mis felices pupilas sin pestañear, alargando aquel momento.

— Tengo sueño… quiero dormir… aún no ha salido el sol… —me quedé extrañada, miré la ventana viendo los claros rayos de luz que se colaban por la persiana, y me reí.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perezosa…? —me puse a besarla para que se animara, hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada de esa forma.

Hice un pequeño cubito de hielo y lo paseé por su clavícula, molestándola, pero aún así se resistió. Seguí bajando hacia sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones, estremeciéndola, haciéndole gruñir. Continué por su barriga haciendo eses, acelerando su respiración, consiguiendo que se le marcaran sus costillas en sus repentinas inspiraciones.

Me mordí el labio viendo el poder que tenía el frío sobre su cuerpo, a mí no me afectaría de esa forma en absoluto.

Salté a su rodilla y fui subiendo lentamente por el interior de mi muslo, disfrutando de la sensación que le estaba provocando, acelerando mi pulso.

— ¿Sigo? —pregunté emocionada al acercarme a su pelvis. Asintió, a lo que se arqueó cuando humedecí sus labios vaginales con el cubito.

— F-frío… —lo compensé con un cálido lamido que terminó en devoro, y de ahí fue convirtiéndose en algo más— E-Elsa, mamá está en casa… —paré al verla mordiéndose la mano, y me puse a escalar su cuerpo de beso en beso, desde su ombligo hasta sus labios.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan deliciosa?

— Es que tengo una hermana que no para de tirarme azúcar. —me abrazó, poniendo su pierna entre las mías, restregándose conmigo. Seguí su ritmo y se me ocurrió hacer algo que practiqué con Punzi.

— No te muevas. —levanté un poco su pierna izquierda y me senté encima de su otra pierna, sintiendo su centro de placer en contacto con el mío. Se echó para atrás ocultando su rostro con el cojín.

— ¿Qué no has entendido de que mamá está en casa? —aún así no paré, fui despacio para no ir demasiado lejos, y así disfrutar de aquella sensación poco a poco.

— Aún no ha salido el sol, no te preocupes. —me puse a besar y morder su pierna mientras me movía, me sentía genial empezando el día de aquella forma, no podía desear nada mejor.

Paramos de golpe cuando escuchamos la puerta de la habitación de mamá abriéndose, esperé no haber hecho demasiado ruido, estábamos moviendo la cama entera más de lo que deberíamos.

— Cuando se vaya con su novio seguimos ¿vale? —asentí— tenía que controlarme, ser más paciente.

Nos pusimos el pijama para evitar que se nos fueran las manos y nos metimos en las sábanas para hacer el vago mañanero, bien juntas, entre largos besos y lentas caricias que nos erizaban la piel.

Escuchamos a mamá acercándose a la habitación, dando toquecitos a la puerta.

— ¿Chicas~?

— ¿Contraseña~? —dijo Anna— ¿Puedes abrir desde aquí? —me preguntó. No me lo había planteado, pero me incorporé y traté de darle la vuelta al pestillo sin levantarme, usando mis poderes.

— ¿Chocolate caliente para desayunar?

— ¡Contraseña correcta! —y lo conseguí, sin mucho esfuerzo. Justo después entró.

— Buenos días bichitos, ¿habéis dormido bien? —se sentó en el borde de la cama y nos dio un beso a las dos.

— Su cama es más cómoda que la mía, así que a partir de ahora dormiré con ella.

— Pero si casi no cabéis, duerme en tu habitación, no seas plasta.

— N-no, está bien, me gusta dormir con ella. —Anna la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— ¿Vas a hacer chocolate caliente?

— Sólo si te lo comes.

— Trato hecho.

— Vale, contad diez minutos, no quiero tener que venir a despegaros de las sábanas.

— Ya has oído Els, a dormir. —mamá se volvió hacia la cocina con una sonrisa, y Anna me abrazó para echarse otra vez. No tenía remedio.

Al final tuvo que volver para sacarnos de las sábanas con sus garras malditas de las cosquillas y así empezamos un agradable domingo, tan agradable como hermoso.

Desayunamos a gusto mientras mamá nos contaba que por la tarde iría a tomar algo con Mauri, después nos quedamos hablando de él. Cada vez veía más probable que viniera con nosotras de vacaciones, dándonos dos noches enteras de hotel para nosotras. Anna seguía insistiendo en que viniera a casa para conocerlo mejor, pero a mí no terminaba de gustarme la idea, no me hacía sentir del todo cómoda.

Al terminar, entre las dos fregamos los platos y luego mamá me pidió ayuda para tender la ropa. No fue más que una excusa para que le diera mi opinión sobre el tema en relativa privacidad. Aún no le había dicho lo que me parecía, pero tampoco es que lo tuviera muy claro. Le dije que si ella estaría contenta, adelante con ello, no iba a ser yo la que le impidiera hacer algo.

Entonces, y cambiando de tema, empezamos a hablar sobre mis días de fiesta, ya no tenía más deberes ni más colegio, tenía tiempo libre y me propuso hacer clases de música porque según ella tocaba muy bien el piano. Supuse que estando en pareja, mamá se podría permitir más lujos, no debían ser precisamente baratas esas clases. No me gustaba mucho la idea de pasar menos tiempo con Anna, pero tampoco es que tuviera nada que hacer en casa esos días mientras ella terminaba el colegio, así que le dije que sí, podría ser entretenido o si no siempre podría dejarlo.

Se alegró, se la veía feliz, muy feliz, todas lo estábamos, nuestra casa se vistió de alegría.

Cuando volví con Anna, en su habitación, me dijo riendo que ya había cortado con Hans, recordándome que yo tenía que hacerlo también.

— Bueno, vamos allá. —me sabía mal tener que dejarla por un mensaje, pero no quería llamarla y mucho menos verla para decírselo. Cuando lo hice se puso como una moto, me ametralló a mensajes, audios e incluso me llamó. Terminé bloqueándola, no quería que me recordaran que lo que hacíamos estaba mal.

— No pienses en ella ¿vale? Ahora lo peor ya ha pasado. Congela la puerta. —me levanté para hacerlo sin saber bien qué pretendía, y entonces me bajó los pantalones del pijama y las bragas de golpe, acariciándome directamente con maldad— Ahora viene lo mejor, mamá se irá a comprar dentro de poco, ya verás.

Me sentó en la cama, arrodillándose en el suelo y abriéndome de piernas, viendo sus intenciones.

— Túmbate hacia atrás, no mires. —obedecí con mi cuerpo temblando de la emoción, había soñado tanto con un momento así que hasta me costó de asimilar.

Después de notar sus dedos curioseando por mi entrepierna, sentí sus labios y su lengua como sofocantes emisores que se adentraban en mí. Me devastó en placer, Punzi no me haría sentir así aunque hiciera lo mismo, Anna tenía el control total de mi ser, capaz de destrozarme en llanto o hacerme volar de felicidad con una sola palabra.

Poco después, con mi cuerpo encendido, escuchamos a mamá diciendo que se iba al mercado, y tenía razón, se fue.

Nada más se cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa y me desnudó por completo, poniéndose a darme placer casi agresivamente, masturbándome con ganas, revolucionándome y sorprendiéndome de sus ganas.

— Vaya, eres muy sensible Els. —como para no serlo, quise chillar con fuerza cuando me mordió el pezón con crueldad, excitándome al cuadrado de golpe, queriendo que llevara mi cuerpo al límite, que me pusiera a prueba, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Entonces se puso encima de mí, con una pierna aún en el suelo, poniéndose en una posición parecida a la que tuvimos en mi cama, para envestirme con su entrepierna en movimientos de cadera acelerados.

Dejé que aquella maravillosa sensación se hiciera con el control de mi cuerpo, era mucho mejor de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, iba a hacerme correr en cuestión de minutos si seguía así, pero no siguió así, se aceleró, fue más allá agarrándome los pechos con fuerza, haciéndome gemir, haciéndome retorcer por su cama, retorciendo hasta los dedos de los pies, contrayéndome por dentro y haciendo que mis fluidos mancharan su cama.

Terminé corriéndome en su mano, mientras me mordía el pecho con sus ardientes dientes, tratando de escapar de ella sin éxito.

— A-Anna~ —luego se puso a relamerme entera por mis piernas, llevada por la locura, con mi vagina sensible, con mi mente perdida en algún lugar lejano muy cálido, con su lengua jugueteando con ganas de más. Dejé que continuara, no quería que parara, quería más aunque mi cuerpo no estuviera de acuerdo, y siguió bombardeándome en dosis de adrenalina que me llevaron a mi límite infranqueable.

Nunca había experimentado una excitación como aquella, nunca me había pasado tanto de la raya, nunca me había corrido tanto en tan poco tiempo y nunca había terminado entre tanto sudor; me creía en una sauna a ochenta grados de temperatura.

Cuando vi el rostro de Anna, me empecé a calmar, cedió poco a poco. Ella también estaba muy acelerada, acalorada y enrojecida, con sus labios húmedos, brillantes, y hermosos. La eché encima de mí para besarla en profundos besos que la dejaban sin lengua, en mordisqueos y arañazos descritos por la pasión del momento. Éramos dos fuegos ardientes llevando nuestras llamas a lo más alto del cielo, sin límite ni control.

No sé cuánto estuvimos haciéndolo, Anna me hizo perder toda la noción del tiempo y del espacio, fue tremendamente increíble, indescriptible en todos los seis sentidos.

Mamá llegó y me apresuré en ir directa a la ducha, necesitaba enfriarme y acabar con el sudor que envolvía mi cuerpo, y vaya si lo hice. Después de esa ducha me sentí como nunca, renovada y calmada. Me miré en el espejo desnuda viendo con una sonrisa los deliciosos tatuajes que dejaron su locura en mis pechos.

Salí del baño como si estuviera flotando por el suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Vas a hacer clases de música? —preguntó Anna nada más verme en el pasillo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— Ah, sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? —entre lo que pasó ni siquiera me dio tiempo de contárselo— Supongo que empezaré esta semana que viene. Es que si no me voy a aburrir en casa sin ti

— Está bien, me alegro, empezaba a pensar que terminarías desperdiciando tu talento.

— Yo no tengo talento, las haré para matar el tiempo mientras tienes clase, nada más.

— Bueno, tú diviértete mientras me aburro como una ostra en clase. ¿Quieres ver a mamá tarareando mientras cocina?

— Vale.

* * *

 _Soy fan del anime '_ _shigatsu wa kimi no uso' y quien lo conozca ya sabe por dónde irán los tiros. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí conmigo, intentaré no defraudaros :)_


	12. Su ex-novia

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Gracias por tan buena review SoLong, me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribirla :)  
Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el miércoles._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su ex-novia.**

* * *

 **~Anna~**

Y ahí estaba mamá, con la música del móvil puesta, cantando a su rollo y moviendo su falda con alegría. Era muy gracioso verla tan contenta, no hay nada como estar enamorada.

— Oye, ¿y si le echamos una mano? —propuso Elsa.

— Vale. —y así nos pusimos a ayudarla, con un buen humor general al que nos íbamos a acostumbrar con mucho gusto.

Hicimos una ensalada variada acompañada por unas tremendas berenjenas rellenas y gratinadas al horno que nos quedaron deliciosas, con un poco de amor de cada una.

La vida me sabía mejor con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estábamos viviendo nuestros días de oro y no quería que terminaran nunca. Deseé acabar con las dichosas clases de una vez para pasar todo el verano juntas, para ir de vacaciones, para ir a la playa, para levantarnos a las dos del mediodía y muchísimas cosas más.

No podía esperar para que llegaran esos días, si fuera por mí me saltaría las cuatro semanas enteras que me quedaban de clase, pero por desgracia no iba a pasar de curso suspendiendo los exámenes finales.

Después de comer, eché un ojo al portátil y vi que tenía tropecientos mensajes de Facebook de Punzi. No me tomé la molestia de leerlos, simplemente la borré de mi lista de contactos y no le di más importancia, ahora Elsa era toda para mí.

Nos pusimos a mirar la tele como si nada para pasar el rato, esperando a que mamá se fuera para dar pistoletazo de salida a nuestra dulce locura. De repente, mientras veíamos anuncios, me sorprendió un tráiler.

— Anda mira, la nueva peli de Disney. ¿Iremos a verla? —nunca había ido al cine con ella, de hecho, nunca había hecho muchas cosas con ella, y quería hacerlas todas.

— Claro, pero tendrás que portarte bien.

— Yo siempre me porto bien. ¿Me comprarás palomitas de colores?

— ¿Tú sólo piensas en comer?

— En comer y en ti. —me sonrió con ternura aferrándose a mi hombro. Qué corta se nos iba a hacer la tarde.

Poco después, mamá se presentó en el comedor con prisas, arreglada y perfumada.

— No tardaré más de dos horas, si ocurre algo llamadme ¿vale? Portaos bien.

— Tómatelo con calma, no te preocupes, estaremos bien. —dije con ganas de que se fuera ya.

— Sí, no tengas prisa en volver.

— Bueno, pues ya me voy. Hasta luego~

— Chao~ —y con el cierre de la puerta, nos pusimos a contar hacia atrás— Cinco…

— Cuatro…

— Tres…

— Cero. —se me echó encima y volvimos a la carga, irremediables y adictas de nosotras.

Aprendiendo de nuestros errores, decidimos ir al baño para enrollarnos en la ducha, no quería volver a cambiar las sábanas así que nos pusimos a gastar agua queriéndonos con todas nuestras ganas.

Nos comimos, nos saboreamos, nos chillamos y nos mordimos todo lo que quisimos, fue tremendamente divertido, nunca me cansaría de hacer cosas así con ella, nos encantaba, nos gustábamos demasiado.

Después de una hora entera en la ducha, continuamos en su cama ya más tranquilas, experimentando con sensaciones, dándonos masajes corporales y disfrutando con calma de todo nuestro amor.

Fue genial, nos dejamos llevar tanto que terminé con un poco de dolor de cabeza y todo, mi mente ya no daba para más.

Nos pusimos a ver una peli para descansar y para que mamá no nos pudiera pillar, pero me quedé frita a los quince minutos, estaba demasiado a gusto a su lado como para no dormirme.

Cuando desperté me encontré tumbada en el sofá con una manta, y con un dolor de cabeza más fuerte que antes. Me levanté algo cansada y me encontré con mamá.

— Buenos días dormilona. —ya era casi de noche.

— ¿Qué tal ha ido con Mauri? ¿Va a venir algún día o qué? —pregunté bostezando, frotándome la sien.

— El próximo fin de semana, vamos a comer todos juntos.

— Vale… voy a ver qué hace Elsa… —fui arrastrando las zapatillas hasta entrar en su habitación.

La vi con los auriculares puestos, tocando el piano.

Como no se enteró de que había entrado, me tumbé en su cama escuchando muy levemente lo que estaba tocando.

Era bonito y pausado.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos antes de que diera un salto en la silla del susto que se dio al verme, me encantaba sorprenderla.

— No puedes asustarme de esta forma… —me acerqué a ella para besarla y calmar sus así latidos, acariciando sus manos con suavidad.

— Perdona… ¿Mejor? —asintió— Sigue tocando, pero sin cascos, quiero escucharlo.

— Hm. —me tumbé en su cama, disfrutando de cada nota con los ojos cerrados, saboreando ese momento de tranquilidad, dibujando en mi imaginación un baile de disfraces con su música, donde pude ver incluso el amor de dos personas libres dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

No sé cómo lo hacía, pero siempre que tocaba podía sentir algo increíble, me absorbía y calmaba mi mente dándome imágenes y colores como si hiciera magia. Con unos minutos deshizo todo el dolor de cabeza que tenía haciéndome sentir mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta, llegó la hora de cenar y de esa apacible forma, el final de ese maravilloso fin de semana que tanto me gustaría repetir.

Fuimos a la cama temprano porque sabía que nos pasaríamos un buen rato despiertas antes de dormir. Y acerté, nos pusimos a hablar durante unas agradables dos horas sobre nosotras, sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora que tendría tiempo libre y montones de tonterías que se nos pasaban por la cabeza.

Aquella noche soñé con ella, bailábamos en un palacio de película, con increíbles vestidos semitransparentes y llevando preciosas coronas como si fuéramos princesas. Por un pequeño momento me pareció muy real.

El despertador me asustó cuando sonó, lo paré como si hubiera desactivado una bomba y me calmé al ver a Elsa despertándose.

Le di unos cuantos besos antes de levantarme.

— Sigue durmiendo, tú no tienes que ir al insti.

— Hm~ —le di otro beso antes de salir de su habitación.

Mamá ya estaba desayunando, me dio los buenos días y cuando estaba en la cocina, escuché a Elsa acercándose como un zombi.

— …nos días~ —llevaba una cara de dormida de campeonato.

— Te dije que siguieras durmiendo. —la volví a besar ya que estábamos solas.

— Lo haré cuando te vayas… —me abrazó aún medio dormida, sin despegarse de mí, perdiendo fuerzas por momentos.

— No te duermas, oye. —le pinché las costillas con mis dedos para que se apartara.

— …nos días~

— Eso ya me lo has dicho. Venga, muévete que tengo que hacerme el desayuno.

— Te ayudo… —viendo lo poco despierta que estaba, no iba a serme de mucha ayuda.

— Gracias, pero no quiero que termines metiendo las manos en la tostadora. —se rió con un retraso de tres segundos— Vuelve a la cama anda, tú que puedes.

— Voy~

Cuando fui al comedor con el desayuno, la vi durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana? Está agotada.

— Pues no sé, yo he dormido la mar de bien.

— Creo que deberías dormir en tu cama, dice que te mueves mucho y es que a penas cabéis las dos allí.

— Deberías comprar una cama más grande, eso tendrías que hacer. —Elsa seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Qué os ha dado ahora con lo de dormir juntas?

— Pues mira… no sé… estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. —no se me ocurrió nada mejor— Y a ella también le gusta, además, su cama es más cómoda que la mía.

— Está bien, pero no pienso comprar una cama doble para las dos.

— Jo~ Els, ayúdame a convencerla.

— Hm~ —no fue de mucha ayuda.

Entre una cosa y otra terminé de desayunar justo a tiempo para coger la mochila y salir de casa.

— Bueno, nos vemos por la tarde, como siempre, supongo.

— Sí, a eso de las siete. —cuando volvía del trabajo, lo cual me daba tres horas de Elsa.

— Me voy al cole Els, —me agaché a su lado moviendo su cabeza para que me escuchara— nos vemos luego. —se levantó de repente sin saber muy bien donde estaba.

— Espera… —fue directa a mí para besarme, teniendo a mamá en pleno punto de mira.

— E-Elsa, despierta. —se puso hasta roja cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

— A-ah… hasta luego. —me dio un beso en la mejilla para disimular, y se fue a su habitación nerviosa. Por qué poco, pensé.

Salí de allí un poco por patas, eso me dio que pensar por el camino, mamá terminaría enterándose tarde o temprano si no teníamos más cuidado. Quise imaginar cómo se lo podría tomar, pero no pude, no supe qué haría con nosotras.

Me pasé las primeras clases dándole vueltas al tema, se me ocurrió que si viviera a solas con Elsa no tendríamos ese problema, pero sería un poco extraño que se fuera a un piso de estudiantes conmigo. Pensé también que quizás con el tiempo dejaríamos de hacer esas cosas, improbable, pero podría pasar.

A media mañana se me cayó el mundo al suelo, a última hora teníamos un examen importante de lengua que no recordaba y no había estudiado nada. Me puse a repasar el temario todo lo que pude de clase en clase, pillando apuntes de todos sitios y pidiendo ayuda a mis amigas para aprobar, pero terminé haciendo un examen horrible que apuré hasta el último minuto. Me supo mal, pero dentro de mí sentí que valió la pena.

Luego salí disparada hacia casa, Elsa debía de estar esperándome.

Cuando llegué, dejé la mochila en la entrada y me puse a buscarla. Entonces me sorprendió por la espalda abrazándome divertida, desvistiéndome con prisas. Era justo lo que necesitaba después de hacer esa vergüenza de examen.

Nos relajamos hora y media después, para no arriesgarnos a que mamá volviera antes de tiempo, y después de merendar, volvió con alguien.

— Mirad a quién me he encontrado en la puerta. —esperé que apareciera Maui, o un tierno gato, o cualquier otra cosa antes que a Punzi. Nos quedamos de piedra cuando la vimos, sonriendo con maldad.

— Con permiso… —no supe de dónde sacó nuestra dirección, ni cómo engañó a mamá, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Elsa nerviosa.

— Nada, como no me cogías el teléfono pensé en venir a verte, me tenías preocupada. —sin duda, mamá no sabía que habían cortado.

— Qué considerada, ¿quieres tomar algo?

— No, gracias, ya tengo todo lo que quiero. —dijo haciéndose con el brazo de Elsa, haciéndome arder por dentro.

— B-bueno, nos vamos a la habitación… — Elsa no tardó en apartarla de mamá, pude ver en su cara de arpía las ganas que tenía de hacernos chantaje.

Entré yo también con ellas con mi más profunda cara de odio, clavándole la mirada y un varios cuchillos imaginarios.

No tardó en amenazarnos con contar lo nuestro a mamá, estaba encaprichada de mi hermana y no estaba dispuesta a dársela por las buenas.

— Muy bien guapa, pues si abres ese piquito tan mono que tienes te lo romperé con mis puños y Elsa te congelará después, ¿quieres sentir lo que es morir congelada?

— Cálmate Anna, nadie va a congelar a nadie, ¿no podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Esto es una locura, me estás obligando a que salga contigo. —pero no estaba abierta a negociaciones, me entraron muchas ganas de darle su merecido, no sé cómo pudo llegar a caerme bien algún día.

Lo peor fue que mamá nos escuchó discutir desde fuera, y quiso entrar.

— ¿Chicas? ¿Se puede saber de qué no puedo enterarme? —la bocazas de Punzi no pudo tener su piquito cerrado.

— Tus hijas hacen guarradas entre ellas. —le tapé la boca con fuerza aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

— Elsa quiere cortar con Punzi y está amenazando con matarnos.

— E-el novio de Anna es transexual.

— Y nos ha tocado la lotería. —nos pusimos a decir estupideces con la esperanza de que no se tomara nada en serio— Estamos jugando mamá, no molestes.

— Vale vale… —eso estuvo demasiado cerca, incluso pensé que podría empezar a sospechar algo a raíz de eso.

Dejé que hiciera con Elsa lo que quisiera para evitar que fuera la cosa a peor, y me encerré en mi habitación para no verlas, me daba mucha rabia que alguien que no fuera yo se enrollara con ella, no lo soportaba.

Fue difícil, pero al final conseguimos que Punzi se largara de casa sin montar un escándalo, después de quedarse bien a gusto comiéndose a mi hermana. La palabra odio se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía por Punzi.

Cuando creímos que todo estaba bajo relativo control, mamá nos llamó a las dos en el comedor, preocupándonos, poniéndonos tensas.

— A ver… cómo empiezo… Me da la sensación que vosotras dos os habéis vuelto muy cercanas últimamente, más de lo que esperaba. —nos pilló de lleno, con su cara lo decía todo, no nos atrevimos ni a respirar, no estábamos preparadas para ese momento, ni siquiera nos había dado tiempo a disfrutarlo— Que está bien que probéis cosas nuevas, estáis en esa edad donde las hormonas van todo locas y eso pero… Perdonad si me equivoco, ¿habéis estado masturbándoos juntas?

No valía la pena negarlo, teníamos que asumir las consecuencias. Cogí la mano de Elsa para darle fuerzas.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes…? —me atreví a preguntar.

— Una madre se entera de todo, pero si me dejáis las sábanas perdidas, dormís juntas y tu novia se chiva pues no me lo ponéis muy difícil. Que repito, está bien que juguéis y experimentéis pero me gustaría no tener que enterarme de esas cosas ¿de acuerdo? No quiero pensar mal de vosotras.

— Sí… —me sorprendió la forma en que se lo tomó, no parecía que nos estuviera echando la bronca así que aproveché para aclarar un poco el tema.

— ¿Entonces podemos seguir masturbándonos juntas? Es que Elsa me enseña cosas de lo más interesantes y voy un poco perdida en ese tema… —cuando la miré estaba roja como un semáforo.

— S-sí, claro, mientras sólo sea eso sí, pero entended mi preocupación, ¿habéis hecho… algo más que eso?

— Mamá, por dios, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en algo así? Sólo probamos el vibrador que le dio su novia, ya está, no nos enrollamos ni nada de eso, qué asco. —quizás soné un poco forzada, pero funcionó.

— Vale, perdona, tenía que asegurarme. Con eso ya me quedo más tranquila. —se levantó habiendo sorteado una dura prueba de fuego.

No imaginé que la charla terminara de esa forma, pero me alegré por ello. Elsa seguía sin terminar de creérselo.

Después de eso pasamos el resto del día sin acercarnos más de lo suficiente, extremando las precauciones y besándonos silenciosamente en momentos muy concretos. Punzi no paró de enviarle mensajes a mi Elsa, ocupándola, ausentándola, preocupándome, teníamos que hacer algo con ella.

Fuimos a dormir juntas de nuevo, bromeando con mamá sobre la charla que nos dio antes de darle las buenas noches, diciéndole que se pusiera tapones para los oídos porque íbamos a tener sexo. Me sentí un poco extraña después de decirle eso a mi madre.

Ya en la cama, desnudas, hablamos en susurros de lo ocurrido entre inaudibles besos y silenciosas caricias.

No pudimos llegar a una conclusión más simple, teníamos que ir con más cuidado, esta vez nos salvamos por los pelos. Luego pensamos en qué hacer con su dichosa novia, como ella también había terminado las clases le pidió quedar un montón de días. Le dimos vueltas pero no se nos ocurrió qué hacer para solucionarlo, nos tenía entre la espada y la pared.

Al día siguiente, Elsa volvió a despertarse conmigo. Insistió en que me movía mucho por la noche pero por mucho que lo dijera, no podía evitarlo.

Le pedimos a mamá una cama doble y volvió a negar, no eran precisamente baratas.

Fui al colegio sin mi querido beso de despedida, me puse a pensar en ella por el camino, me recordó que mañana empezaría con las clases de piano, lunes, miércoles y viernes, y me pregunté qué tal lo haría.

Me la imaginé sorprendiendo al profesor, recibiendo medallas por lo bien que lo hacía y haciendo que los demás alumnos aprendieran de ella. Entonces una terrible idea me pasó por la cabeza, si descubrían el talento que tenía la obligarían a hacer más horas de práctica, la llevarían a conciertos y auditorios por todo el mundo y no podría pasar tiempo con ella.

Bajé de las nubes al darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba pensando, Elsa no aceptaría separarse de mí aunque le dieran mucho dinero por ello.

Ya en mi pupitre, mis compañeras volvieron a hacerse pesadas con el tema de Hans, diciendo que le diera otra oportunidad, que era muy buen partido y un largo etcétera de tonterías que sólo me hacían pensar en mi verdadero amor. Me limité a ignorarlas y a dibujar mini Elsas en mis cuadernos con caras graciosas.

Las clases se me hicieron largas y farragosas, me puse incluso a juguetear con el lápiz acariciándolo por mis labios recordando sus besos hasta que Mérida me llamó la atención, estaba bien empanada.

Ya cuando por fin pude salir de allí, con una larga lista de deberes que no quería hacer, volví a casa corriendo para volver a estar con ella.

— Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa.

— ¿Qué qué qué qué? —le di un montón de besos antes de continuar.

— Es terrible, nos han puesto un montón de deberes y se me acumulan los trabajos.

— Pues tendremos que ponernos a ello ¿no? —reímos a la vez porque ni en broma nos pondríamos a estudiar en ese momento. No tardamos en desvestirnos y en meternos en la ducha— Pero media hora como mucho, que luego te duermes.

Terminaron siendo cincuenta fugaces minutos de nuestras pieles resbaladizas, incontables morreos y manos poco quietas que disfrutaron sin parar.

Nos secamos con la misma toalla sin ganas de ponerme a hacer deberes, quería seguir jugando con ella, aún no estaba cansada.

— Elsa~ ¿vamos a mi habitación~? —me achinó los ojos rozando su nariz contra la mía en un beso de esquimal que quise que terminara con un beso— Ah, espera.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la pesada de Punzi llenando la pantalla de su móvil de mensajes. Se lo cogí de las manos para enviarle un audio.

— ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz, loca psicópata! —se lo devolví pero se puso a leer los mensajes— Apaga el móvil anda… —me puse a besarla dándole placer con mi mano traviesa.

— A-Anna…

— No pararé hasta que dejes el móvil. —me agaché para besarle su monte de _Venus_ , poniéndole su pie en mi hombro para más comodidad.

Aunque terminó dejando el teléfono, no paré, me encantaba encender su cuerpo y hacerla disfrutar, adoraba su piel suave después de la ducha, era deliciosa.

Al final estudié más bien poco, ya que terminé agotada después de otra tarde movida con ella. Necesitaba terminar con las clases ya, no podía aguantar ese ritmo de vida muchos días más.

* * *

 _Voy a disfrutar escribiendo el próximo cap.  
SPAM ALERT: Me acabo de hacer un twitter donde voy a postear cosas de mis fics y chorradas varias ('arroba' udpusa) así que seguidme para estar al día de mis ideas locas._


	13. Su comprensión

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Hace nada me he dado cuenta que la historia y los días que subo cap van al mismo ritmo xD  
Por cierto Gorgino, soy muy fan de las historias con final feliz, por lo que este fic no terminará cono shigatsu wa kimi no uso.  
Ah, y LaMafer, gracias por tu gran review, hacen que me esmere en cada capítulo sacando lo mejor de mí :)  
Ale, ya podéis leer tranquilos (de momento)._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su comprensión.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Hicimos lo posible por estudiar pero ni ella ni yo teníamos fuerzas para ello. Me empecé a preocupar por las notas de Anna, los exámenes finales eran los más importantes y le estaba robando todas sus energías. Me puse a pensar en alguna forma de ayudarla.

En mi cama, que ya podría empezar a considerarla como nuestra, le hice repasar los temas que tenía que recordar con preguntas rápidas a cambio de besos y no funcionó del todo mal, perdí la cuenta de los besos que nos dimos y nos quedamos dormidas.

Al menos durante un rato.

Me desperté unas cinco veces por la noche porque Anna no paraba quieta, ya no sabía qué hacer con ella, no podía dormir con sus constantes pases de baile. Probé de rodearla con las sábanas como si fuera un canelón, pero incluso así se movía de un lado para el otro. Terminé atándole las manos con el cinturón del batín y abrazándola para que no se moviera.

Su despertador volvió a quitarme el sueño.

— … ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me has atado las manos? —la ayudé a desatarse para que dejara de usar los dientes.

— No había otra forma de tenerte quieta. —se rió, pero a mí no me hacía tanta gracia.

— Buenos días guapa. —debía de tener unas pintas horribles, sentía mis ojeras clavadas en mi cara.

Me besó y fue a desayunar dejándome descansar. No tuve fuerzas para levantarme tan temprano, no quería quedarme dormida en la mesa otra vez así que me puse la alarma a las nueve y media y me quedé bien ancha, con toda la cama para mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a entrar.

— Els… Me voy al cole, recuerda que tienes clase eh~ —me dio varios besos y se fue. Quise dormir toda la mañana como el día anterior pero por desgracia tenía que empezar con las clases de música.

Cuando tuve que levantarme, me agobié con los mensajes de Punzi, no me dejaba en paz en todo el día, me tenía más que harta, ojalá se pudieran enviar bombas desde el móvil.

Probé de ser borde, de ignorarla, de gritarle en llamadas, incluso la amenacé con congelarla, pero se lo tomaba todo en broma y se reía. Por si fuera poco, me obligó a que la dejara acompañarme a mis clases y no aceptó un no como respuesta.

En un momento ya la tenía en casa, esa chica tenía un grave problema conmigo, peor que el mío con Anna. Me forzó a enrollarme con ella hasta que tuvimos que salir de allí.

No sirvió de nada pedirle que esperara fuera, insistió en entrar porque no quería separarse de mí ni un momento.

Subimos al tercer piso y nos encontramos con Kai, un ex-director de música de unos cuarenta años y algo relleno. Nos presentamos y nos enseñó un poco el estudio. Era una gran sala donde había muchos instrumentos de cuerda, varios pianos eléctricos y uno impresionante de gran cola, como los de las películas.

Hablamos un poco sobre mí, me dijo que mamá le había contado lo de mis poderes, que no lo entendía muy bien pero que lo tendría en cuenta, y me contó también que había escuchado las tres piezas que subí a internet. Se quedó pensativo cuando le dije que las había subido tal cual, sin retocar ni nada.

Después, me pidió que improvisara algo en el gran piano.

— ¿Te importa que grabe lo que tocas? Así tendré tu seguimiento y podremos tratar la pieza nota a nota.

— Ah, sí, claro. —me sorprendió que el piano tuviera pantalla, aparecían muchísimas opciones que toqueteó antes de empezar y vi que aparecían las notas que tocaba— Qué chulo… —además sonaba de maravilla.

— Sí, es nuevo de este año, se iluminan las teclas y todo, es perfecto para aprender. Bueno, cuando quieras, estamos impacientes por escucharte.

Traté de centrarme y tocar poco a poco para acostumbrarme a la suave presión de las teclas, era mucho más cómodo que con el teclado que tenía en casa, sentí mis dedos más ágiles y ligeros.

Me dejé llevar por el sonido que envolvía la sala y pensando en Anna, me puse a tocar como lo hacía en casa, incluso mejor, me esforcé en dar lo mejor de mí.

Paré a los cinco minutos porque no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Punzi con los ojos como platos y a Kai secándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Q-qué os pasa? —no pensé que lo había hecho tan mal.

— Elsa, te felicito, tienes la capacidad de transmitir emociones muy profundas con la música, y eso es algo que sólo los grandes compositores son capaces de hacer. Pese a tu falta de experiencia estructuras las notas a la perfección, haces brillar cada estrofa con un gran gusto y delicadeza, acabas de hacer honor al indescriptible amor con tu increíble partitura. Espectacular, me has dejado maravillado. —no me lo podía creer, no sabía si me estaba haciendo la pelota para que me quedara o realmente lo hacía bien.

— Bueno… no creo que sea para tanto… hay gente que lo hace mucho mejor que yo.

— No te equivoques, una cosa es saber tocar con precisión y otra muy diferente es saber jugar con las notas… —se fue hacia el ordenador— te enseñaré algunas canciones que están al mismo nivel que tú en cuanto a belleza y las compararemos con lo que acabas de tocar para que entiendas a lo que me refiero. Las grandes canciones no son siempre las más complicadas.

Y así empezaron las cases, esperaba aprender canciones nuevas y a leer partituras difíciles, pero en vez de eso, me enseñó a comprender mi propia música, a valorarla y a apreciar la forma en la que componía al vuelo. Dijo que tenía muchísimo potencial como compositora, que en todas su larga carrera profesional nunca había conocido a nadie que improvisara mejor que yo.

Se me pasó el tiempo volando, y a él también, a falta de diez minutos de que acabara la clase, llegó un chico unos años mayor que yo con un violín.

— Oh, genial, qué bien que hayas venido temprano Víctor. —nos presentó, dijo que él también era bueno improvisando y nos propuso tocar los dos a la vez.

Nunca había hecho algo así, no estaba muy segura de hacerlo bien, y me bloqueé cuando empezamos a tocar, no me sentía cómoda pensando en si hacía lo que él esperaba que hiciera.

— No te frustres, toca como si él no estuviera, deja que la música te guíe, impone tus notas con seguridad.

Lo volví a intentar, tratando de ignorar el violín, más calmada y sin pensar en nada en especial, con los ojos cerrados, tocando algo que me parecía bonito, de buen humor. Cuando vi que llevaba más de veinte minutos paré, el tiempo se me fue de las manos, me absorbió con el sonido del violín que me acompañaba.

Al darme la vuelta los vi muy contentos, gratamente sorprendidos.

— ¿De dónde ha salido esta chica? —preguntó Víctor acercándose a mí— Eres increíble. —me empecé a poner nerviosa, no era buena tratando con desconocidos.

— G-gra-

— Es la primera vez que hace clases, —Kai me interrumpió— lleva tocando unos dos años, aprendiendo por su cuenta.

— Imposible.

— Bueno Elsa, nos veremos el viernes, perdona por alargar tus clases, no sé si tenías prisa.

— No, no pasa nada, me… alegro que os haya gustado.

— Escucha los músicos que te he dicho ¿de acuerdo? Y no dejes de subir canciones a internet, tus fans las piden a gritos. —no entendí eso de mis fans.

— Vale…

Cuando salimos de allí, Punzi se puso a saltar como una loca, estaba alucinando con lo bien que lo había hecho, incluso me enseñó el video que grabó durante el dueto. Realmente sonaba bien, con el violín le daba un toque más sensible y harmónico.

Empecé a pensar que realmente era buena, pero tenía que practicar más para tocar piezas más complejas.

Le pedí a Punzi que se fuera a casa, que yo tenía que hacerme la comida pero se propuso a ayudar. Me puse seria con ella y le grité que si me seguía hasta casa llamaría a la policía diciendo que me estaba acosando, un poco exagerado, pero así me hizo caso por una vez, incluso me pidió disculpas algo decepcionada.

Después de eso me dejó más tranquila y volví a casa con el ritmo de la canción que toqué en la cabeza.

Mientras cocinaba, me puse a escuchar los pianistas que Kai me puso de deberes y la verdad es que eran buenos, pero encontré algunas partes en las canciones que no me acababan de sonar del todo bien, sentí que estaban a medias, que eran mejorables.

Tras limpiar la cocina me puse en el portátil para subir otra canción a _YouTube_. Entonces me di cuenta de que mis canciones ya tenían más de diez mil visitas y centenares de comentarios pidiendo más. Me quedé a cuadros, a eso se refería Kai con mis fans.

Me abrumé viendo la cantidad de gente que se tomó la molestia de escucharme, decían cosas increíbles que no me creía ni yo.

Toqué algo corto pero cuidado, retocando algunas notas con el ordenador y lo subí como si hubiera lanzado un cohete, llevaba varios días sin colgar nada. No tardé en ver comentarios. Mientras leía esos y los anteriores llegó Anna del colegio.

— Elsaaaaaaaaa~ ¿qué haces?

— Mira esto. —le enseñé la pantalla pero pasó de mí y se me sentó encima, de frente.

— No, que qué haces que no das un beso, llevo todo el día queriendo estar contigo ¿y me enseñas el ordenador?

Tenía razón, se lo compensé tumbándola en la cama para derretirme con sus labios.

Me preguntó cómo me habían ido las clases entre besos y piezas de ropa que iban cayendo al suelo. No le dije que había estado con Punzi, sólo que al parecer tenía potencial como compositora. Casi se me enfadó, dijo que era la mejor y el mundo entero iba a adorarme, pero que no me hiciera famosa porque quería estar conmigo, me hizo prometerlo y todo.

Me la comí a besos, adoraba cuando se ponía tan tierna, ni siquiera mil gatitos pequeños y monos podían con sus ojitos.

Desnudas y ya más cálidas, dijo que lo que repasamos anoche se lo quedó grabado en la cabeza, y me propuso un juego que se le había ocurrido en clase. Se levantó y fue a por un bolígrafo.

— Tengo que memorizar el vocabulario de Inglés y hay un montón de palabras que no sé… —dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera y empezó a llenarme el cuerpo de tinta, escribiéndome por todas partes, erizándome la piel con cada palabra— Ahora sólo tengo que relacionar tu parte del cuerpo con la palabra y su significado, ale, examen de diez.

Se puso a acariciarme entre besos y mordisqueos, buscándome por toda mi piel. Al rato le vendé los ojos y le hice buscar las palabras diciéndole la traducción, fue muy gracioso. Lo hice más interesante pellizcándola y jugueteando con ella cada vez que se equivocaba, hasta que esa corta y provechosa clase terminó y le dimos vida al vibrador.

Volví a privarle de la visión con aquel pañuelo y se me ocurrió atarla como hice por la mañana, teniéndola completamente a mi merced para jugar con sensaciones. Esa vez nos tomamos la molestia de poner una toalla en la cama para no ensuciarla.

Después de terminar acaloradas y con un agradable cansancio, nos dimos una tranquila ducha que hubiera sido perfecta si no nos hubiéramos entretenido tanto.

— Buenas~ —mamá llegó antes de lo esperado y nos quedamos congeladas sin saber qué hacer, cerrando el agua para que no nos descubriera.

— Tranquila Els, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se vaya.

— ¿Y si no se va y tiene que usar el baño? Quédate aquí, saldré yo primera sin que me vea. —me enrollé rápidamente con la toalla y me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar sus tacones. Parecía estar en el comedor.

Salí con mi ropa en mano y me encerré en la habitación sin ser vista.

— ¿Chicas~? —entonces se puso a buscarnos, yendo directamente a mi cuarto.

— U-un momento… —le dejé pasar cuando me vestí— ¿Qué tal? —pregunté casualmente.

— Feliz como una perdiz, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo han ido tus clases? —preguntó apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

— Muy bien, la verdad. —me tranquilicé al no correr peligro— Kai dijo que podría llegar a ser una gran compositora y antes de irme improvisé con un chico que tocaba el violín. Ah, y mira. —le enseñé el portátil— Todos estos son comentarios de gente que le gusta como toco, he subido la canción esta tarde y ya tiene… quinientas visitas… y entre todas las canciones … más de cuarenta mil. —no me lo podía creer, apenas llevaba una semana con el canal.

— Vaya, eso es mucha gente, podrías dedicarte a la música. —fue un poco estúpido pero no lo había pensado hasta entonces. Mi intención era estudiar medicina o algún campo derivado de él como la química, pero ¿y si pudiera ganarme la vida componiendo? Me entró un no sé qué dentro de mí que me hizo ilusión.

Anna apareció para ver qué hacíamos y se lo enseñé. Insistieron en escuchar la última que subí y se quedaron empanadas como si las notas les absorbieran. Aún con todas las cosas buenas que dijeron, seguía pensando en que podía haberlo hecho mejor.

Entonces mamá dijo unas palabras mágicas.

— ¿Qué os parece si pedimos pizza para cenar? —Anna se puso como una moto, le encantaba la pizza.

— Espera, ¿qué celebramos? —era toda una sorpresa, normalmente la comíamos el fin de semana.

— Pues nada en especial, sólo me apetecía.

— Entonces podemos celebrar que comemos pizza comiendo pizza. —más que encantarle, le volvía loca la pizza. Nunca terminé de entender por qué, sólo era una masa de pan con ingredientes al horno.

De todas formas, nos pusimos más de buen humor si cabe, Punzi no volvió a molestarme, mamá nos dijo que el sábado vendría Mauri a comer y nosotras nos pusimos a terminar con los deberes de Anna de una vez por todas, con energía y determinación.

Ese terminó siendo otro gran día y no pudo terminar mejor. Por desgracia llegó la hora de dormir y ahí estaba de nuevo, con mi ángel que se transformaba en demonio por las noches dispuesta a no dejarme dormir. Pensé en volver a atarla, pero no me parecía lo más adecuado, tampoco quería pedirle que se fuera a su habitación aunque realmente eso era lo mejor.

Al final, cuando se quedó dormida pegada a mí, me escabullí y fui a dormir a su cama. Tenía razón, era más cómoda la mía, pero preferí dormir allí o incluso en el sofá antes de despertarme cada dos por tres por sus repentinos movimientos de kárate.

Creí estar en la gloria, dormí de un tirón hasta que me desperté de la forma más agradable que existe.

— ¡Elsa! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! —parecía realmente enfadada.

— Buenos días~ —me acerqué al borde de la cama para agarrarle del pantalón y llevarla hacia mí.

— No, buenos días no, ¿sabes el susto que me has dado? No te encontraba por ninguna parte, creí que habías desaparecido. —no le hice demasiado caso.

— Ya eres mía. —la rodeé y la secuestré en la cama, rodando como una croqueta para tumbarla conmigo.

— Oye, que tengo que desayunar. —le di mis labios para que saciara su hambre. Colé mis manos en sus nalgas con una energía mañanera que no tenía desde hace unos días.

— Sáltate las clases. —intentó apartarse de mí pero no la dejé. Desistió.

— ¿Crees que colará si les digo que estoy enferma por ti? —se me quedaron cortos los besos para decirle lo mucho que la quería, no pude parar— Venga va, que al final vendrá mamá y nos pillará.

— Un poco tarde ¿no creéis? —nos pegamos el susto del siglo al verla en la puerta, no la habíamos escuchado llegar y casi seguro que nos habría visto besándonos.

— M-mamá, buenos días… —Anna intentó disimular levantándose como si nada, pero no dejó que se fuera. Sin duda, nos había pillado. Me puse de lo más tensa.

— ¿Cómo explicáis esto ahora? ¿También enseñas a tu hermana a besar? —me mató con su mirada.

— Tengo que desayunar… —la dejó pasar y huyó, dejándome sola. Mi temperatura bajó en picado mientras se me acercaba.

Me arrinconé en la esquina de la cama recogiendo mis piernas, preparándome para lo peor mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. No sé por qué Anna me dejó sola.

— ¿Me cuentas lo que pasa entre vosotras? —fui incapaz de decir nada, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver su cara de decepción. Suspiró— Sabía que lo vuestro no era sólo curiosidad, os ducháis juntas también ¿no? ¿Dormís desnudas también? ¿Por eso cerráis la puerta con seguro?

No recuerdo la última vez que me echó la bronca, supongo que por mis poderes más que nada.

— N-no te enfades… —dije casi temblando. Me abrazó sin conseguir calmarme.

— Cuéntamelo Elsa, necesito que me lo expliques para que lo entienda, ¿cómo habéis llegado a esto? Es tu hermana pequeña…

El dolor empezó a crecer en mi pecho, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir y cuando creí que ya estaba todo perdido, escuchamos su teléfono sonar.

— Salvada por la campana… —salió a por su llamada y justo entró Anna, aliviándome una barbaridad. Se puso a mover el armario delante de la puerta para que mamá no pudiera entrar— ¡Anna! Será posible.

Entendí que la había llamado ella para que saliera, pero no le dio tiempo a bloquear la puerta del todo.

— Ya está bien. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —entró más enfadada que antes— Intenté razonar con vosotras pero me mentisteis, os doy una oportunidad para que os expliquéis y huís de mí, ¿qué estáis tratando de ocultar? Vivimos bajo el mismo techo maldita sea. —apartamos la mirada como indefensos animalillos.

Cogió a Anna del brazo y la apartó de mi lado.

— Tú desayuna o llegarás tarde al colegio, vamos. —no pudo negárselo, salió con unos ojos entristecidos que me enfriaron el corazón.

Puso el armario en su sitio, con fuerza y enrabietada.

— ¿Me contarás de una vez lo que pasa entre vosotras?

— Cuando te calmes… —estaba demasiada alterada, no iba a soportar una bronca en su estado.

Respiró hondo, se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y esperó, sin dejar de mirarme. No supe qué decirle, sabía que trataría de quitarme las ganas de Anna de la cabeza, pero ya intenté de todo sin éxito.

No quise que mi familia se rompiera por mi culpa otra vez.

— Quiero ayudaros Elsa, quiero lo mejor para las dos, pero no puedo hacer nada si no me cuentas lo que ocurre. —odié a muerte ese momento, mis lágrimas me delataron, no tenía alma para articular palabra y mamá esperaba una dura explicación— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Esa pregunta rebotó por todos los confines de mi mente, tenía miedo de demasiadas cosas como para contárselas.

— Tienes que ir a trabajar… —mi pésimo intento para que me dejara sola fue en vano.

— No pienso irme de aquí hasta que solucionemos esto. Vamos Elsa, no te encierres en ti misma, háblame. No soy tu enemigo aquí. —me tumbé en la cama, dándole la espalda, abrazada al cojín.

Después de unos minutos insistiendo, decidí contárselo todo, supuse que sería lo mejor.

— ¿Me… prometes que no te enfadarás? —tras su respuesta, abrí mi candado, ese que encerraba todos mis sentimientos, preocupaciones, dudas, temores, deseos, pasiones y heridas.

Empecé poco a poco, odiando mi solitaria infancia entre lloros, con la conciencia intranquila de haber acabado con la vida de mi padre, queriendo ser una persona normal como las demás, hartándome de los guantes, de mis poderes, de los compañeros de clase que se metían conmigo, de los sentimientos reprimidos, de todo.

La habitación se llenó de un dolor frío que no pude evitar.

— Sigue. —se acercó, sentándose en la cama, posando su mano en mi hombro.

Continué con mi pasiva adolescencia, sin amigos, sin contactos en la agenda del móvil, sin amores ni aventuras, en una monotonía que me volvía cada vez más gris, más fría y más solitaria. Ansiaba las pequeñas cosas que tenían los demás y que les hacían felices, a duras penas me podía considerar humana al lado de ellos, pasaba los días subsistiendo sin más, de lunes a domingo y de enero a diciembre. Anna era la única en mi vida que me teñía con un poco de color.

— ¿Por eso la quieres tanto?

Dije que no era sólo por eso, para mí ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, mi hermana pequeña, mi primer amor, la chica con la que desearía pasar el resto de mis días y por la que sería capaz de morir. Significaba tanto para mí que cualquier persona a su lado no valía nada, me obsesionaba y me hacía increíblemente feliz con que sólo me mirara. Ahora que la sentía tan cerca, que me necesitaba y se fijaba en mí, no podía sentirme más querida, era todo lo que podía desear, me llenaba por dentro.

— De acuerdo, entiendo que sea tan importante para ti y está bien, pero no deberías quererla de esa forma.

Le conté las veces que intenté mantener mi sucia mente apartada de ella, probé hacer de todo para no ansiarla de esa forma pero lo único que conseguía era quererla cada vez más. Ni ella, ni yo, ni siquiera mi ex-novia podían ayudarme, mi pervertida adicción que fue creciendo en los últimos años era demasiado poderosa.

— Un momento, ¿tu novia lo sabe?

Expliqué por encima lo que ocurrió, cómo Anna se enteró, la causa por la que congelé su cuerpo sin querer, cómo la descongelé a besos, la verdadera razón por la que me fui de casa y cómo luego se enteró Punzi. Sus intentos por ayudarme eran inútiles, y los suyos no iban servir de mucho, estaba perdida.

— Ya veo… Debiste de haberme contado esas cosas Elsa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.

Terminé mi monólogo diciendo que no quería que me enviara a psicólogos, estaba harta, tenía miedo de frustrarme y perder el control de mis tan odiados poderes, miedo de quedarme sola para siempre, de no poder vivir como la gente normal y sentirme apartada. La universidad me aterraba, no podría estar en un sitio cerrado con tantas personas, me horrorizaba pensar que me alteraría un día y haría daño a alguien, no soportaría acabar con la vida de otra persona.

Sentía estar en un negro pozo sin poder salir, y Anna era la única luciérnaga en la oscuridad que hacía brillar mis ojos y creer que merecía ser feliz como los demás.

— Ven aquí, mi pequeña. —me abrazó, sintiendo mi dolor, dejando llevar mis llantos en su pecho, desahogándome después de expresarme con el corazón por primera vez en la vida— Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo. —deseé que tuviera razón— Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar a algún sitio? Sólo tú y yo, ¿qué dices?

— Vale… —en ese momento, la vi más como una amiga que como una madre.

Nos levantamos y al salir de la habitación nos encontramos a Anna sentada en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Hace hora y media que deberías estar en clase. —me miró ignorándola, como si se hubiera perdido el alma.

— ¿Puedo venir con vosotras? Me muero de hambre.

— Bueno, está bien, vamos.

* * *

 _No tenía muy claro cómo escribir el final, pero me iluminé y he quedado más que satisfecho con el resultado.  
El viernábado? más._


	14. Su felicidad

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Sorpresa, capítulo antes de tiempo :o y ¡UEEE! hemos llegado a las **50k** ^-^  
Tropecientasmil gracias para vosotros, no sé qué haría sin vuestras reviews :)  
En cuanto el capítulo, no os asustéis, empezaremos por Punzi pero será breve e indoloro._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su felicidad.**

* * *

 **~Rapunzel~**

Elsa debía seguir durmiendo, le mandé un buenos días a las siete y otro cada quince minutos, pero aún no lo había leído. Quise ser su despertador llamándola, pero se enfadaría si hacía eso. En parte me gustaba molestarla, se ponía de lo más mona pero no quise hacerlo esta vez.

Después de verla tocar, de ver en primera persona el amor que sentía por Anna a través de su música, me di cuenta de que ella jamás amaría a nadie como la amaba a ella. Yo no tenía nada que hacer, aunque su madre se enterara y les prohibiera hacer esas cosas juntas, Elsa la seguiría queriéndola con locura.

Al ser consciente de ello, me quedé con un triste vacío en mí. De nada serviría insistir, estar enamorada de ella no era suficiente para robarle el corazón.

Le mandé otro mensaje ya harta de que me ignorara con el emoticono de la bandera blanca, le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero que si necesitaba un hombro donde llorar o unos labios que besar, que me avisara. Yo siempre estaría a su disposición.

Respondió al momento diciendo que no podía hablar, que estaba con su madre y con Anna en una cafetería desayunando y que las habían descubierto. No supe cómo tomármelo, ¿les estaba echando la bronca en un café?

Salí de casa a toda prisa para buscarla, sabiendo cómo es y lo de sus poderes, sería capaz de hacer una estupidez.

* * *

 **~Anna~**

Después de arreglarnos salimos para desayunar en algún sitio, con un silencio abrumador y mamá entre las dos.

Me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Elsa. Me dejó tocada, no era consciente ni de la mitad de cosas que se le pasaran por la cabeza, estaba más jodida de lo que imaginé, era como si hasta ahora sólo hubiera estado viendo la punta de su gran iceberg.

Llegamos a una cafetería cerca de casa, con mi barriga aullando. Me senté al lado de Elsa, y la camarera no tardó en atendernos.

— ¿Qué les pongo?

— Para mí un bocata de esos vegetales y un cortado. Pedid lo que queráis.

— Un donut de chocolate, un cruasán de chocolate y un _Cacaolat_ , frío. —tenía hambre y no iba a escatimar en chocolate, era el mejor remedio contra las penas.

— Una ensaimada y un zumo de naranja.

Al irse, mamá se nos quedó mirando pensativa, preocupándonos por lo que podría estar pensando.

— Bue~eno, ya que todos tenemos el día libre, ¿qué os parece si hacemos algo divertido? Ya es un poco tarde pero ¿os apetece ir al parque de atracciones? —se me abrieron los ojos de golpe, de todas las cosas malas que esperaba que dijera, esa era la última que hubiera pensado, por un momento pensé que era una broma.

— A-a mí no me parece mal, ¿tú qué dices Els?

— Si queréis… —realmente lo dijo en serio, me pareció estupendo pero no entendí cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

— Decidido entonces, iremos a hacer el burro hasta que ya no aguantemos más. —mamá estaba extrañamente de buen humor después de todo.

— Claro que sí, nos subiremos a todas las atracciones, y como es jueves no habrá gente, tendremos todo el parque para nosotras, ¿a qué sí? —me entusiasmó la idea al pensarla dos veces, ese plan era tan repentino como prometedor.

Recuerdo la última vez que fuimos, Elsa no quería subirse a nada, supongo que por miedo de sus poderes.

Mientras terminábamos de comer, charlando sobre lo genial que iba a ser el día, apareció la última persona que esperaba que apareciera, Punzi.

Llegó recuperando el aliento, pensaba que era una trampa pero las tres nos sorprendimos. Por lo visto, Elsa le había contado la situación, su ex pensó que nos estaría echando la bronca del siglo y vino a toda prisa para salvar el mundo.

Toda una locura, pero fue una locura aún mayor que mamá le propusiera venir con nosotras a pasar el día.

Aceptó, por supuesto, cómo no, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que querer robarme a mi hermana. Me imaginé quedándome con mamá mientras ellas dos se lo pasaban en grande, yo no quería eso. Hice lo posible para impedir que viniera, pero no sirvió de nada.

Pedimos unos bocatas para llevar antes de salir y con toda la improvisación del mundo, nos subimos al coche, quedándome detrás con Punzi. La miré con todo mi odio, con la esperanza de que así fuera a desaparecer de alguna forma.

Mamá me pidió que comprara las entradas desde el móvil para no tener que hacer cola, y lista de mí, compré tres para que ella tuviera que esperar.

— Ya está. —mi risa malvada delató mi astuto plan.

— Déjame ver. —Punzi se hizo con mi móvil, descubriéndome— Has comprado tres, ¿tantas pocas ganas tienes de que venga?

— Te he dicho que compraras para todas. —insistió mamá.

— Ya lo hago yo. —me cogió la tarjeta de crédito de mamá y dejé que lo hiciera ella— Ale, ya está, me he enviado una copia por si las borras sin querer. —quise abrir la puerta y empujarla pero llevaba el cinturón puesto.

Cuando vi que me cambió el fondo de pantalla por una _selfie_ de ella sacando la lengua me enfadé aún más con ella.

— Mamá~ Punzi me ha roto el móvil, ahora tengo su estúpida cara en mi fondo de pantalla, seguro que me lo ha llenado de virus. —vi a Elsa riéndose por lo bajo.

— Dejad de hacer el tonto o no vendréis más.

— Has oído Punzo, si te portas mal te volverás a casa en bus.

— También va por ti Anna. —me callé. Empecé a creer que ese día se convertiría en una pesadilla.

Y llegamos, nos hicimos una foto en la entrada y me propuse hacerle la puñeta a Punzi de todas las formas posibles. No iba a dejar que se acercara a Elsa más de dos metros.

Mamá me cogió de la mano para que dejara de hacer trastadas, haciéndome quedar atrás mientras las veía charlando como si nada. Quiso que le contara mi versión de los hechos de atracción en atracción, que le dijera lo que me pasaba por la cabeza.

Le comenté por encima lo que pensaba de todo aquello, Elsa era mi hermana y quería que estuviera contenta, hacerle sonreír y que fuera feliz, que me prestara atención y se tomara su tiempo para estar conmigo. Por primera vez en años sentí que tenía una familia de verdad y no quería perderla, y si para ello tenía que enrollarme con ella a escondidas pues no le veía el problema.

Después de eso me dejó ir para seguir molestando a Punzi y poder estar con Elsa.

Comimos en el propio parque cuando el hambre nos lo pidió, en un buffet libre en el que me puse las botas. No entendí por qué comieron tan poco hasta que me di cuenta de que luego no podría subirme a las montañas rusas.

Nos tomamos el inicio de la tarde con tranquilidad, viendo los graciosos shows que hacían, persiguiendo a las mascotas del parque y haciendo fotos a los animales que había por ahí.

Elsa se lo estaba pasando en grande, se la veía feliz y si ella lo era, todas lo éramos.

No volvimos hablar de nuestro problema, tampoco nos escabullimos para besarnos ni nada, pensé que mamá nos había traído aquí para que nos divirtiéramos sin tener que liarnos.

Al atardecer, todas estaban ya cansadas de andar de un lado para el otro pero yo aún tenía energías y ganas de más. Me subí una última vez a la montaña rusa más grande que había y volví con ellas tres. Se habían sentado en una mesa de picnic para tomar unas crepes de chocolate sin mí.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —mamá me acompañó a comprarla— Ponle más chocolate. —le dije al que lo preparaba, queriendo que gastara el pote entero.

Por poco se me cae la crepe cuando me di la vuelta y las vi besándose como si nada, me sentí traicionada. Pararon cuando nos vieron.

— No las molestes ¿me oyes? —no le hice demasiado caso a mamá, me puse al lado de Elsa aunque sólo había espacio para dos.

— ¿Qué hacéis? —quería que estuviera por mí y se apartara de esa loca descerebrada.

— Nada que a ti te importe, renacuaja. —Punzi me estaba hartando con sus tonterías, odiaba que me llamara así, no era mucho más baja que ellas.

— Cuando me acabe la crepe verás. —dije con la boca llena, comiendo deprisa.

— Portaros bien, venga. —mamá parecía contenta después de verlas enrollándose, me dio mucha rabia— Tendremos que empezar a pensar en irnos.

— ¿Qué~? Pero si aún falta para que cierren.

— Pero tengo cosas que hacer y tú tienes que estudiar para la semana que viene así que venga, termínate tu… ¿Qué has hecho con la crepe?

— Es que era muy peque. Quiero otra.

— Eso, id a buscar otra, nosotras nos entretendremos. —alargué mi brazo para llenarle la cara del chocolate que tenía en las manos— Aarfphf, ¡para!

— Te lo mereces. —Elsa se reía pero a mamá no le hacía tanta gracia, terminó cogiéndome del brazo y levantándome para irnos de allí.

Volvimos a hacernos una foto en grupo con el atardecer de fondo, a pesar de tener que aguantar a Punzi había sido un gran día, inesperado y divertido. Quería que todos los días fueran así de bonitos.

Antes de irnos definitivamente, pasamos por la tienda de recuerdos que quedaba justo en la salida para comprar algunas chorradas, pero sin duda lo mejor que me llevé de ahí, fue la experiencia y la foto de la montaña rusa en la que salíamos Elsa y yo, chillando con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Después de patearnos el parking en busca del coche, mamá me forzó a ser su copiloto, dejando a ese par en la parte trasera. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Me vino el cansancio de golpe y ese bajón hizo que me quedara dormida en un parpadeo. Quería que llegaran ya las vacaciones, en el mundo había demasiadas cosas divertidas que hacer como para estar encerrada en clase.

— Anna… Vamos despierta. Ya hemos llegado. —era mamá, ya había aparcado, cerca de casa.

— Hm… —un tremendo dolor de cuello me despertó de golpe— ¿Ya estamos aquí?

Salí del coche y me alegré de no ver a Punzi. Casi era de noche.

— ¿Y ahora debería ponerme estudiar…? —no tenía ganas de hacer nada, quería tumbarme en el sofá o en la cama y descansar.

— Deberías, además te has saltado todas las clases así que prepárate para robar apuntes mañana. —dijo Elsa. Me moría por empezar las vacaciones y olvidarme de todo, de todas formas, lo que aprendía en clase no me iba a servir de nada.

Llegamos a casa y caí bocabajo rendida en el sofá, no podía más y mi dolor de cuello no me dejaba vivir.

Elsa se sentó en lo poco que quedaba de espacio con mi mochila, sacando los libros para estudiar.

— No me hagas esto… —inevitablemente, nos pusimos a repasar el temario, con tranquilidad, torturando mi mente. Pensé que el karma me la había jugado, después de un gran día intuí que me esperaba una horrible noche, y acerté.

Cuando me empezó a salir humo de la cabeza, cenamos escuchando a mamá soltar una charla sobre nosotras a la que no presté mucha atención, no daba para más. Creo que dijo que mañana también se cogería el día libre y no sé qué más, el dolor del cuello me subió a la cabeza y lo único que quería era cama.

Fui hacia su habitación para dormir pero Elsa me pidió que durmiera en la mía, no tuve fuerzas para discutírselo y le hice caso. Estaba destrozada.

Me levanté un poco mejor, odiando mi incómoda y solitaria cama, queriendo que ese viernes pasara rápido.

Me arrastré como un zombi y me mató ver a Elsa tan despierta y enérgica, éramos como el sol y la luna, ella radiante y yo más apagada que una estufa en verano.

— ¿Qué haces tan temprano…? —le pregunté con mis pocas fuerzas.

— Buenos días guapa. —me dio un beso en la mejilla— Voy a ir con mamá de compras al centro, me falta algo de ropa para cuando vayamos a la nieve.

— ¿Para qué? podrías ir en manga corta si quisieras.

— Sí pero preferiría parecer una persona normal y así también aprovecho para hacer un cambio de vestuario. —no sabía cómo podía estar de tan buen humor.

Desayuné con pereza viendo cómo iban de un lado para el otro para prepararse, hasta que se fueron. Me dejaron sola en casa a falta de diez minutos para tener que salir, siete para ser exactos, con un silencio poco habitual. Quise volver a la cama y disfrutar de toda una mañana sin hacer nada, pero no podía saltarme más clases, eran cruciales para los exámenes finales por lo que no me quedó otra que ir al colegio.

Pasé las peores clases de mi vida, y por si fuera poco empecé a recibir fotos de Punzi del parque de atracciones. La volví a bloquear quedándome bien a gusto, no supe por qué se me desbloqueó.

Después de seis largas y duras horas de clase en las que casi me pego un tiro, volví a casa arrastrando los pies. Estaba muerta, no podía más.

Al llegar no había nadie. Llamé a Elsa y me dijo que estaban en una tienda de música comprando un piano en condiciones. No alargó mucho la conversación, dejándome sola en casa, sin nada que hacer a parte de estudiar.

Creí que el mundo se me había puesto en mi contra, encima mis amigos ni me habían propuesto quedar. No supe qué hacer, el fin de semana perdía el sentido si Elsa no estaba conmigo, sin ella me aburriría un montón.

Terminé hundiéndome en el portátil, viendo los increíbles comentarios que tenían sus videos frente a los pocos de mi blog, el cual no actualizaba desde hacía días.

Tenía que hacer algo más productivo, algo que llamara su atención, algo que tuviera que ver con la música. Ella se pondría a tocar el piano cada vez más, lo veía a venir, y para evitar que nos distanciáramos pensé que podría ser divertido ponerme a cantar. No tenía ni idea de tocar ningún instrumento por lo que esa fue la mejor opción.

Busqué por internet las versiones en karaoke de mis películas Disney favoritas y me puse a grabar con la webcam del portátil. El resultado no pudo ser más desastroso, la calidad del video era pésima, la del audio peor, la música se escuchaba más fuerte que yo y ni siquiera cantaba bien.

Mi voz sonaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza, y por ello quise desistir, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, lo volví a probar grabando con el móvil.

De pie, con un mejor ángulo y la música sonando de fondo, canté como si jugara al _SingStar_. Al final, cuando reproduje el vídeo en el portátil, me sentí casi orgullosa del resultado, aunque hubiera preferido arreglarme un poco más antes de grabar.

No le di mucha importancia y creé una cuenta de _YouTube_ y lo subí con la esperanza de tener un montón de visitas como Elsa.

Pensé que el contador tardaría actualizarse porque llevaba varios minutos y seguía en uno, así que me puse a merendar ya pasadas las cinco.

Después me puse a mirar tutoriales y consejos sobre cómo cantar bien, y acabé pasándome la tarde en el ordenador viendo a gente que lo hacía increíblemente bien. No me creí capaz de hacerlo como ellos, daba lástima a su lado.

Mamá y Elsa llegaron a eso de las ocho, llevando unos pelos de peluquería y una caja enorme, contentas como si me hubieran arrebatado la felicidad.

— ¿Es para mí? —me imaginé un _Toblerone_ gigante esperando a ser devorado— ¿Se come? —por desgracia ya sabía lo que era.

— Es el piano que me ha comprado mamá, es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. —ella con juguete nuevo y yo más amargada que nunca.

— Qué bien. Oye, ¿sabes qué? Voy a convertirme en cantante. —me miró extrañada mientras abría la caja en el comedor.

— ¿Y eso? O sea… creo que nunca te he visto cantar.

— Ah, esto tiene solución. —fui a por el portátil y le enseñé el vídeo, el cual tenía cinco visualizaciones, todas mías— Mira. —dejó lo que estaba haciendo con un suspiro para prestarme atención.

No lo terminó de ver, dijo que lo hacía bien, que le gustaba y volvió a ponerse con el regalo. Sabía que en el fondo pensaba que se me daba fatal, me sentí muy inútil.

— Pues pienso hacerlo mucho mejor que eso, voy a cantar como esos que tienen millones de reproducciones.

— Bueno, pues suerte con ello. —fui a dejar el portátil a la habitación algo mosqueada.

Más mosqueada terminé cuando me dijo que el fin de semana que viene iría a un concurso de talentos musicales que daban en un colegio del centro, nada serio, pero un claro paso hacia su futuro éxito.

Le recordé la promesa que me hizo, no podía hacerse famosa si eso significaba pasar menos tiempo conmigo, pero no se lo tomó muy en serio. No sé qué le había hecho mamá, pero no me gustaba ni un pelo su cambio de actitud.

Después se puso a instalar cosas y configurarlo todo para conectarlo con el ordenador mientras me contaba muy por encima lo que habían hecho en todo el día. Estaba concentrada con el piano, así que me fui a ver la tele enfadada esperando a que viniera a por mí.

Esperé por nada.

No estaba teniendo el mejor día del mundo que digamos, y encima mamá hizo verdura para cenar.

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Tan mal te ha ido el cole? —preguntó mamá, porque Elsa seguía en su habitación.

— Sí… no me hagas hablar de ello…

Mientras comimos me limité a ver lo bien que se llevaban ellas dos, de repente parecían amigas de toda la vida. Me molestó porque yo estaba primero, parecía que Elsa quisiera pasar el tiempo con cualquiera antes que conmigo.

Fui a mi cama sin siquiera llevar mi plato a la cocina, queriendo que Elsa me pidiera dormir con ella, o al menos que viniera a darme las buenas noches, pero pasó de mí olímpicamente.

Mamá apareció cuando iba a ponerme a llorar por la mierda de día que llevaba.

— Buenas noches cielo… ¿Estás bien?

— No… Elsa pasa de mí.

— No pasa de ti, sólo está más ocupada con otras cosas, eso no significa que no se preocupe por ti. Tómatelo con calma ¿de acuerdo? Te aseguro que esto no es fácil para ninguna de las tres.

— Hm… pues nada, buenas noches. —me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Me quedé dormida mientras pensaba de todo un poco de la forma más negativa posible, sólo faltaba que Mauri no me cayera bien, que suspendiera los exámenes y no pudiéramos ir de vacaciones para que mi vida terminara siendo un completo desastre.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo veremos mejor lo que pasó con Elsa.  
PD: tengo un muy grave problema. Me muero de ganas para escribir el final de la historia, pero quiero alargarla todo lo que pueda, pero cuando más la alargo más ganas tengo de escribirlo y así tengo un pez que se muerde la cola en mi cabeza que no me deja vivir xD Ya me pasó algo parecido con Life's too short, y terminé haciendo una segunda parte de unos 70k después de lo que supuestamente iba a ser el final xD_

 _En fin, domingo más._


	15. Su vida junto a la mía

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Su vida junto a la mía.**

* * *

 **~Elsa~**

Aquel viernes fui a dormir muy tarde, me entretuve aprendiendo a usar el software que venía con el piano y es que tenía opciones de lo más extrañas e interesantes, hasta vi que podía tocar otros instrumentos.

Antes de ir a dormir pero, busqué el canal de Anna para ver su vídeo detenidamente. No lo hacía tan mal, pero con la calidad del móvil no se podía apreciar del todo bien.

Como vi que no tenía muchas visitas, le puse un enlace en mi canal para que la gente lo viera, con la esperanza de darle un pequeño empujón.

Esperé que funcionara.

Desperté a eso de las once, como vi que Anna seguía durmiendo la fui a despertar. Tenía las sábanas en el suelo y el cojín apoyado en la pared en vertical.

Echaba de menos besarla de buena mañana, me moría por probarla pero tenía que mantenerme fuerte y pensar en otras cosas.

— Chocolate~ —le susurré.

— Déjame… —por lo visto ya estaba despierta, sólo hacía el vago.

— Vamos, que es sábado, hoy no tienes que ir al cole~ —intenté animarla.

— Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida… —pero parecía estar de mal humor. Le organicé un poco la cama, poniéndola en orden.

— ¿Quieres que desayunemos juntas?

— Quiero dormir. —me preocupó un poco, debía estar enfadada por algo pero no sabía el qué.

— Bueno… —fui a la cocina para dejarla en paz y me puse a preparar el desayuno para las dos. Me conocía al milímetro su ritual del desayuno, por lo que se lo preparé a tal y como a ella le gusta.

Vi que mamá había dejado una nota en el comedor, ponía que había ido a hacer unos recados y que nos portáramos bien. Tenía que hacerle caso.

Cuando volví a su habitación con la bandeja entre mis manos, vi sus sábanas y su cojín en el suelo. Sin duda algo le pasaba.

— Buenos días~ Las tostadas me han dicho que te trajera el desayuno, dicen que las comas. _Cómeme Anna, cómeme~_

Le saqué un suspiro y media sonrisa.

— Qué pesada te pones cuando quieres… —me lo tomé como un cumplido.

Nos pusimos a comer en su cama mientras ella revisaba el móvil algo sorprendida.

— Vaya… mi video ya tiene más de cuatrocientas visitas. —se puso a leer los comentarios que le dejaron ya más animada. Me alegré de que hubiera funcionado poner un enlace a su canal.

Le dije que hoy subiría una canción dedicada a ella titulada con su nombre, que me pasaría el día entero si hacía falta para que fuera la más bonita de todas.

— ¿Mamá está en casa? —le dije que no— ¿Ya no me quieres?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Claro que te quiero, muchísimo, ¿por qué lo dudas?

— Me gustabas más cuando me dabas besos. —le di un montón en su mejilla, pero no se refería a ese tipo de besos.

— Lo siento pero soy tu hermana mayor y no te puedo demostrar mi amor de esa forma. —me provocó poniendo su mano en mi mulso, acariciándome hacia arriba, pero me la quité de encima— Anna… entiéndelo.

Se apartó de mí algo decepcionada, después del día que pasé con mamá encontré varias formas de mantener mis deseos a raya, entreteniéndome y dándole valor a otras cosas, siendo responsable. No le comenté que había vuelto con mi novia, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba hablar de ella.

Le di ánimos para que siguiera cantando, no iba a ser fácil pero con su cabezonería sería capaz de cualquier cosa, todo era cuestión de echarle ganas y dedicación. Se puso a ello como si le hubiera dado una orden.

La escuché desde mi habitación repetir una canción de Disney mil veces mientras preparaba la estructura de la pieza que iba a componer.

Mamá llegó a casa y se puso a preparar la comida con prisas, iba a venir Mauri por lo que no paró quieta ni un momento. Terminamos ayudándola para que no se volviera loca, nos dijo que nos portáramos mejor que nunca, que no sabía nada de lo nuestro.

Media hora antes de lo que esperábamos, llamó al timbre y nos contagiamos de los nervios de mamá.

Al principio nos fue un poco extraño tener a un hombre en casa, pero poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando e incluso hablé un rato con él. Me sentí cómoda al final, conociéndole mejor me pareció un tipo muy interesante además de gracioso.

Me puse de nuevo con mi piano después de comer, dejándolos a los tres charlando en el comedor. Me alegré por mamá, incluso la envidié, yo no podía querer del todo a mi Anna, nunca iba a poder.

Pensando en ella y sacando lo mejor de mí, toqué y toqué, se me fueron las horas y no era para menos, estaba haciendo una pieza de treinta minutos.

La retoqué, rehíce algunas partes y me dediqué de lleno a hacerla lo más perfecta que pude hasta que, con el sol yéndose a dormir, la terminé. La volvía a escuchar una última vez y me quedé tranquila, estaba todo en su sitio, era lo mejor que había hecho y me sentí orgullosa de haber terminado un tema que expresara todos mis sentimientos por ella.

La subí, ponía que tardaría más de una hora en subirse por la calidad, tenía que ponerla al máximo, Kai dijo que era muy importante para los audiófilos y no quería defraudarlos.

Descansé después de un largo trabajo y se la enseñé a Anna para que fuera la primera en escucharla. Se mantuvo atenta durante toda la canción, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar hasta que, al terminar, me abrazó sin poder aguantarlo más.

— Yo también te quiero. —rompió a llorar. Se me puso a dar besos en los morros sin poder evitarlo y le sequé sus lágrimas— Perdona por dudar de ti esta mañana. Mis ganas de devorarla volvieron a mí, con más fuerza que nunca, pero me mantuve firme y decisiva.

— Me alegro de que te guste, la he hecho con todo mi corazón. —sólo por verla así, valió la pena ese esfuerzo.

— Y-yo también te dedicaré una canción, te voy a cantar la canción más bonita del mundo, ¿cómo se llamaba ese grupo que escuchaba mamá…? Ese del pintor… —no supe a cuál se refería— ¡La oreja de van gogh! Eso es, v-voy a… —me robó otro beso— Hm.

Y se fue hacia su habitación, dejándome con una imborrable sonrisa y una sensación de satisfacción que no había tenido nunca. Me daban igual lo que pusieran los comentarios, con que a ella le hubiera gustado y me hubiera regalado sus besos era más que suficiente.

Me sorprendió que Mauri siguiera por casa, pensé que ya se habría ido pero ahí estaba, haciendo la cena con mamá.

— Oye, ¿vas a quedarte a dormir? —pregunté con una despreocupación no muy propia de mí, sorprendiéndoles un poco— Lo digo porque no nos importaría, nos caes bien. —se rieron, me sentí con la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa, compartiendo mi felicidad.

— Ya has oído a tu hija, ya no tienes excusa. —seguramente lo estaban deseando.

Entonces escuchamos a Anna cantar, era una casa de locos pero así era nuestra familia.

El suelo, las paredes y el techo se tiñeron de un cálido rosa con esa canción de amor que nos representaba. Era como vivir en un cuento de hadas, adoré ese presente y quise que perdurara todo el tiempo posible.

Me entretuve poniendo la mesa, dejando la vajilla perfectamente colocada, esmerándome en cada pequeño detalle, doblando las servilletas con cuidado, queriendo que todo fuera perfecto.

Se me acercó Mauri cuando estaba terminando.

— ¿Qué tal el piano nuevo? ¿Funciona bien?

— ¿Bien? No tiene nada que ver con el que tenía antes, tiene un montón de opciones y ajustes que aún no sé muy bien cómo funcionan, pero es una pasada, y suena genial. He estado haciendo una canción esta tarde y creo que me ha quedado bastante bien.

— ¿Se puede escuchar?

— Claro, pero dura media hora…

— Entonces ponla y la escuchamos mientras cenamos. —así lo hice. Conecté el portátil a los altavoces del comedor para ponerla a bajo volumen como música de ambiente y en nada nos pusimos a cenar.

Anna me lanzaba una constante mirada de amor enternecida, Mauri alucinó con la canción y la subió para escuchar mejor, y mamá, mamá no podía estar más contenta.

Me alagaron con el final del tema, esa canción se convertiría en mi favorita, incluso sabiendo que haría canciones mejores.

Después de cenar me puse a leer la interminable lista de comentarios, respondiendo a algunos y viendo que incluso había recibido correos kilométricos. Anna tenía razón, si seguía así terminaría haciéndome famosa.

Pensando en ella, apareció en mi habitación.

— Oye, tú que tienes cuenta de , ¿me compras un micro? He estado viendo algunos por internet que están bien.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

— Es que se me han quejado en varios comentarios, te lo pagaré cuando pueda.

— No hace falta que me lo pagues, pásame el link.

— Voy. —en un momento, ya lo había comprado.

— Ale, en principio te llegará el martes.

— Gracias~ —me dio un beso en la mejilla— Por cierto, ¿Mauri se quedará a dormir?

— Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero dormir contigo…

— Ya lo hemos hablado Anna…

— Pero es que tengo ganas de ti~ —no podía pedirme eso con su ligero pijama, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué dicen tus seguidores? A ver… —me giró la silla para que no escapara, se me puso de pie levantándose la camiseta y la frené a tiempo cogiéndole de los antebrazos— Para, por favor. —desistió, entristecida.

— No quiero que nos distanciemos a partir de ahora.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Porque me estás apartándome como hacías antes, ahora te pondrás a tocar el piano cada vez más y dejarás de pasar tiempo conmigo ¿me equivoco? Eso no es lo que decía la canción que me has hecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? ¿A solas?

— ¿Para qué? Si ya sé lo que me vas a decir… —no podía permitir que me pusiera esa cara tan triste.

— Ven aquí, siéntate. —dejé que se subiera en mi regazo y le rodeé la barriga con mis brazos, quedándome peligrosamente cerca de ella— A mí también me gustaría hacer el amor contigo todos los días, —hablé en voz baja para que sólo me escuchara ella— dormir contigo en una cama más grande y quererte como a una mujer, no sólo como mi hermana, pero el mundo no acepta algo así y tenemos que acatar sus normas a la fuerza. La propia ley nos prohíbe el matrimonio, es imposible que lo nuestro tenga futuro, nadie nos apoyaría, ¿lo entiendes?

— Tú… ¿querrías casarte conmigo? —entonces se formó un ambiente muy extraño en ese momento, en mi cabeza sonó como una verdadera proposición.

— L-la cuestión es que lo mires como lo mires, tenemos que parar, punto.

— Casémonos. —mi cabeza empezó a dar tumbos imaginándomelo, me moriría por sobredosis de adorabilidad al verla con un vestido de novia, casándonos por todo lo alto. Mi pequeña yo interior lo estaba deseando, dando saltos de emoción.

— No me estás escuchando. A ver, no podemos c-

— Le diremos a alguien que nos falsifique los documentos para dejar de ser hermanas y ya está, o si no nos iremos a las Vegas, como en las películas, allí se casa todo el mundo.

— Estás fatal.

— Tú déjamelo a mí, ya verás. —me dio un poco de miedo por si encontraba alguna forma de lograrlo, pero pensé que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Después de unos minutos, volvió con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Dijo que Suecia era el único país de Europa en el que nos podríamos casar, pero de todas formas era una locura. Hice lo posible para que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza, no sé si lo conseguí del todo.

Mamá apareció para darnos las buenas noches y fingimos estar leyendo comentarios.

Le pedí que se fuera ya a su habitación pero se resistió. Tras mucho insistir, me dejó tranquila.

No pude evitar pensar en una boda con ella en el altar, y más que eso, en toda una vida a su lado, teniendo hijos, criándolos y envejeciendo juntas. Decidí ponerme a dormir antes de que se me fuera aún más la cabeza.

Se me hizo imposible. Chateé con Punzi para distraerme un rato y se alegró mucho. Entre una cosa y otra, terminamos quedando el día siguiente por la tarde para ir a tomar algo, no pude decirle que no.

Tenía que calmar mis ganas de Anna, me estaba entrando el mono de sus labios pese a haberme besado hace apenas unas horas.

Salí hacia la cocina en busca de leche o algún dardo tranquilizante que me ayudara a dormir. Al pasar por delante de su habitación me entraron unas ganas terribles de entrar, pero se me fueron rápidamente al recordar lo mucho que se movía por las noches.

— Pst, Els. —me llamó de vuelta a mi habitación— Ven.

Di unos pasos hacia ella sin dudarlo mucho, pero entonces me detuve.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— A ti. Venga~ no puedo dormir. —se me hizo irresistible su oferta, pero fui fuerte y la rechacé.

— Si voy sí que no podrás dormir. Buenas noches.

— Bu~ aburrida. —sentí haber evitado una catástrofe por muy poco.

Me desperté el domingo por una llamada. Era Punzi, tenía muchas ganas de verme, sólo quería decirme eso. Me quedé un rato en la cama charlando con ella y después de colgar me levanté viendo la paz que había en casa de buena mañana.

Desayuné con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y luego aparecieron los tórtolos de casa, bien pegaditos.

— Buenos días cielo.

— Buenos y radiantes domingos, ¿cómo se presenta el día para la próxima Mozart? —no me importaría que Mauri terminara viviendo con nosotras, era muy majo.

— Pues por la tarde he quedado con mi novia y ahora supongo que me pondré a mirar los montones de comentarios que me dejan cada día. Me envían hasta correos interminables que ya no sé ni cómo contestar.

— Dentro de nada necesitarás una secretaria. —por un momento me imaginé a Anna en un despacho con un montón de papeleo haciéndose un lío y lanzando la mesa por los aires, me hizo gracia con sólo pensarlo.

Dos horas y media más tarde, la tigresa se despertó. Normal que se le hicieran tan cortos los fines de semana si se pasaba el día durmiendo.

Volvió a usurpar mi habitación mientras redactaba otro correo.

— Buenos días~ —tenía que decirle lo de mi novia.

— Casi son buenas tardes, ¿a qué hora te acostaste ayer? —se quedó pensando con una sonrisa, riéndose por lo bajo.

— ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? —preferí no preguntar por si a caso, me hice una idea de qué habría hecho en su cama.

— No… Oye, ¿me ayudas con esto? —nos pusimos con el correo juntas, era un tremendo fan que me compraría hasta camisetas con el logo de mi canal. No me maté mucho en hacerlo, cogí una nota de internet y la puse al revés para distinguirme.

Después de terminar con el mensaje y viendo que tenía tres más, decidí tomarme un descanso.

— ¿Hoy también te vas a poner con el piano? Me gustaría hacer algo contigo como… ir a probarnos ropa en las tiendas sin comprar nada o… podríamos ir a la bolera.

— A-ah pues verás… lo cierto es que ya había quedado con Punzi…

— ¿Por qué? Ya no puede hacerte chantaje, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella? Espera, no me digas que te está amenazando con matarte o algo por el estilo, ¿quieres que llamemos a la policía?

— ¿Qué? No… Lo cierto es que hemos vuelto a salir y eso… —se lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba, dijo que no me dedicaría ninguna canción más hasta que cortara con ella definitivamente, que no le caía nada bien, que estaba siendo muy egoísta y me tachó de mentirosa.

La calmé diciéndole que tenía que saciar mi apetito sexual, si no, terminaría volviéndome loca y enrollándome con ella otra vez.

— Vuélvete loca Els, congela la puerta y hazme el amor, quiero que me hagas chillar de placer.

— Lo que congelaré será tu boca si sigues diciendo cosas así. Olvídalo ¿quieres? No quiero que Mauri termine enterándose también. Ponte a cantar un rato.

— Aburrida… Oh, ya sé, podemos hacer un dúo. ¿Qué canción sabes tocar de Disney?

— Pues… ninguna, no sé tocar nada que tenga letra.

— Pues ahora aprenderás. Busca la de _How far i'll go_ que me gusta mucho.

— Voy a tardar horas en aprenderme una canción así, ¿sabes lo complicada que es?

— ¿No eras tan buena?

— Pues no, sólo sé componer cosas que suenen bien.

— Pues qué decepción.

— ¿Querías algo o sólo venías a chinchar?

— Perdona por ser un estorbo doña ocupada con sus fans, ya no volveré a molestarte nunca más si eso es lo que quieres. —la cogí del brazo antes de que se fuera de esa forma.

— Anna, por favor, sabes que odio pelearme contigo. Ven. —la abracé y se puso a tocarme el culo— Oye… —por debajo de mis pantalones.

— Vayamos a algún sitio donde podamos hacer guarradas, ¿qué me dices eh? —su mano derecha rodeó mi cadera acercándose a mi sexo.

— P-para… o se lo diré a mamá. —se separó, dejándome con mis ganas puestas.

— Me gustabas más antes, te has vuelto muy aburrida. —y se fue.

Respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Agarré el móvil como si fuera mi salvavidas y llamé a Punzi por si quería salir a comer conmigo, necesitaba escaparme de allí, tenía demasiadas ganas de morder.

No me falló, avisé a mamá y me fui dándole un simple adiós a Anna.

Cogí el tren para llegar a casa de Punzi y me engañó, no íbamos a comer fuera, íbamos a comer con sus padres. Me entró pánico sólo de pensarlo, era el típico paso importante que daban las relaciones pero no estaba ni de lejos preparada.

Y sufrí, lo pasé muy mal con ellos, imponían respeto y me asaltaron a preguntas, no sabía cómo ella les hablaba como si nada, no podía aguantar aquella presión.

Encima la comida se alargó, quería terminar de una vez para refugiarme en su habitación pero parecían querer saberlo todo sobre mí, y empecé a sentir mis manos frías.

— Punzi… —le enseñé mis temblores y se encargó de sacarme de allí. Volví a respirar cuando estuvimos a solas, le eché la bronca por no sacarme de allí antes, sus padres eran unos monstruos, creí que me echarían de allí por no ser perfecta.

Quizás exageré un poco, pero realmente fue duro para mí. A pesar de intentar convencerme de que lo había hecho bien, sentí que no les había causado la impresión que esperaban.

Me calmó usando sus labios por mi cuerpo, y volví a pensar en Anna. Por desgracia no podíamos ir muy lejos, no estábamos solas y no quería dar una peor impresión a sus padres.

Salimos de allí dispuestas a encontrar un sitio en el que poder estar tranquilas, y después de darle vueltas al tema, llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor sería irnos a un hotel.

Me lo tomé a broma porque no iríamos a coger una habitación por unas horas, pero ella se la veía muy convencida, incluso dijo que lo pagaría ella, que sus padres le daban dinero cada semana.

Así pues, entró en el primero que vimos, de tres estrellas, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¿Estás loca? No podemos hacer algo así. —pero no me hizo mucho caso.

— Buenas tardes, —iban a reírse de nosotras— Queríamos una habitación para dos, sólo para unas horas.

— Lo siento, pero sólo se permiten habitaciones por noches. —seguro que nos tomó por locas.

— Está bien, pues una noche por favor. Cama doble. —quise tirarle del brazo y salir corriendo de allí.

— Muy bien. ¿Me dais vuestros documentos de identidad? —no podía creer la locura que estábamos haciendo.

Se los dimos y por su expresión entendimos que algo no iba bien.

— Lo siento pero siendo menores de edad no podéis hacer reservas, tendréis que pedir que os hagan la reserva vuestros padres.

Salimos de allí decepcionadas. Le eché la bronca por no hacerme caso, aunque yo tampoco sabía que los menores no podían reservar habitaciones.

Después de eso se me pasaron las ganas de todo, quería volver a casa con Anna.

— Pero si aún es temprano, no te vayas aún.

— ¿Después de esa tortura de comida y de hacerme pasar vergüenza allí? Sí, creo que volveré a casa.

— Lo siento… no te enfades… es que quería estar contigo en la cama… Déjame invitarte a un café.

— Hm… bueno, pero luego me voy, tengo que terminar de configurar el piano. —en realidad quería saber qué hacía Anna.

Y tomamos el café, hablamos un poco de nosotras y me fui a casa pensando en el desastre de cita que acababa de tener.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Anna se me echó encima, asfixiándome a besos sin parar, no pude quitármela de encima.

Le toqué su barriga enfriando mis manos para que se apartara.

— Aah~ eso no vale.

— Pues no me beses en la boca, por dios, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está mamá?

— A saber, con Mauri, no volverán hasta mañana. Dicho esto, juguemos~ —volvió a mí con ganas de más.

— Qué no~ —me moría de ganas, y si insistía más terminaría cediendo, íbamos a tener la casa para nosotras toda la noche.

— Vale está bien, ya paro… —se fue corriendo hacia mi habitación. Algo se traía entre manos, esto no iba a terminar bien, ¿cómo se le ocurre a mamá dejarnos solas?

Entré con algo de miedo y la vi sonriendo, recé para que no le hubiera hecho nada a mi piano.

— ¿Qué has hecho ya?

— ¿No escuchas un… zumbido? —tenía razón y eso sólo podía ser una cosa, lo que no sabía era dónde estaba, en sus manos no lo tenía.

— Dámelo venga, no empieces que tengo cosas que hacer.

— Me lo tendrás que quitar, señorita aburrida. —se tumbó en mi cama descansando sus brazos sobre la almohada, me hice una idea de dónde había escondido el vibrador.

* * *

[Lineas cambiadas]

* * *

— Joder Anna, no puedes jugar sucio de esta forma. —a pesar de la tremenda tentación que tenía ante mis ojos, decidí reprimir mis intenciones, no quería dar más disgustos a mamá.

Le cogí las muñecas para helárselas en el cabezal de la cama, para inmovilizarla, y luego me hice con el vibrador sin más.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó casi asustada. Me agaché a su altura para hablarle a los ojos.

— Mira Anna, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo y sabes de sobra lo mucho que me gusta jugar contigo, pero tenemos que dejar de hacerlo ¿vale? Si quieres puedo hablar con Punzi para que… no sé, con ella sí que puedes-

— ¿¡Me estás pidiendo que me líe con ella!?

— Oh vamos, sé que en el fondo te cae bien, sólo finges odiarla para que esté más contigo.

— ¿Después de lo que nos hizo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿¡Qué diablos te ha hecho mamá!?

— Bueno… me hizo abrir los ojos. Perdóname.

Descongelé sus manos y salí para deshacerme de nuestro juguete favorito. Ya lo había decidido, tenía que parar aquello, costara lo que costara.


	16. El fin

_Disclamer: Los personajes de Frozen pertenecen a Disney._

 _Perdón por teneros tres meses sin capítulo, realmente no tenía pensado terminar la historia pero una pequeña vocecilla me lo iba pidiendo y no he tenido más remedio que hacerle caso. En fin, disfrutad, es un tanto... intenso._

* * *

 **[Las máscaras de Elsa]**

 **Mi decepción.**

* * *

 **~Anna~**

[Perdón por la intromisión. Cambié las últimas lineas del capítulo anterior, así que revísalas antes de empezar]

Permanecí en su cama sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Perdóname? Eso no se arreglaba con una disculpa, Elsa ya no quería jugar conmigo. Me rallé al saber que realmente eso no era lo que quería, ni ella ni yo.

Esperé a que volviera casi con lágrimas en los ojos, me devastaban las ganas de hacer el amor con ella, no podía quitarme un placer tan grande e intenso de esa forma, no cuando ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Me hice una bola cuando escuché sus pasos, ¿cómo podría convencerla? ¿cómo mantener sus preciados besos?

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta o algo? —se apoyó en la cama para acariciarme el pelo. Quería hacer mucho más que ir a dar un paseo.

— Vete.

— Es mi habitación… —resoplé y me levanté rápidamente, dando un portazo tras de mí, sin dirigirle la mirada, exagerando mi enfado.

Me tiré en la cama y esperé. Terminé llorando al cabo de unos minutos al ver que después de todo, Elsa iba a pasar de mí sin tenerme en cuenta. ¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que era eso para mí? Recordé apretando los dientes todos aquellos momentos que disfrutamos de nosotras, no podía ser solo un juego para ella.

Harta de mis cuatro paredes solitarias, salí de casa con un enrabietado adiós con la cruel intención de preocuparla. Apagué el móvil y con mis cinco euros en la cartera, me propuse pasar el resto del día fuera y cenar en cualquier sitio. Fui hacia el parque que solía ir con mis amigos por si casualmente estaban por ahí, pero la suerte no estaba de mi parte.

Pasé un buen rato dándole vueltas a todo mientras anochecía, viendo apagarse la luz que iluminaba mi vida. Por si fuera poco, mañana era lunes y no tenía nada de ganas de ir al colegio. Esta noche era la nuestra, ¿cómo pudo destrozarla de esa forma?

Terminé cenando cualquier cosa para llevar en un paquistaní y seguí pensando en mis cosas. Me pregunté mil veces qué debía de estar haciendo Elsa, cuán preocupada estaría y si habría llamado a mamá. Me reí porque no parábamos de darle disgustos, la mayoría de ellos por mi culpa. No supe cómo Elsa llegó a la conclusión de que aburrir nuestras vidas y comportarnos como robots era una buena idea, no soportaría vivir sin sentimientos.

Seguí andando, ya con mis piernas destrozadas y decidí volver a casa, mordiéndome las uñas por si me había pasado de la raya. Encendí el móvil en el portal y sonreí al ver más de treinta llamadas perdidas de Elsa. Cuando entré en casa me la encontré en el recibidor con unos ojos llorosos.

Me abrazó bruscamente, sollozando, enfadada como nunca.

— No vuelvas a irte así ¡nunca más! —se me hizo imposible no arrepentirme por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Venga Els, sólo he salido a cenar con mis amigos…

— ¡Y una mierda! Los he llamado y no sabían nada de ti, ¿sabes lo preocupada que me tenías? He estado a punto de llamar a la policía. —pensé que exageraba, pero sus torturados ojos no mentían— Creí que… no volverías.

Una cascada resbaló por sus mejillas al recordar la herida que tenía Elsa en la muñeca. Me imaginé por un segundo cómo habría sido mi vida si se hubiera ido.

— Perdona…

— No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor… —me sujetó con más fuerza, dejándome casi sin respiración.

Clavé mis dientes en su cuello sin fuerza, probando de nuevo su piel, dándole a entender que no me habría ido si se hubiera dejado querer. Seguí marcándola con la saliva subiendo poco a poco hacia sus labios, pero cuando pensé que llegaría hasta ellos me tapó la boca con una mano. Miró hacia mis ojos, viendo sus enrojecidas pupilas azuladas, y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

— Prométeme que pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntas. —pude ver mi propio reflejo en sus cristales. Asentí por tener mi boca cerrada y entonces, se hizo con mi mandíbula. Me ofreció un beso increíblemente maravilloso que me hizo viajar, repasó mis labios con una dulzura que no era de este mundo, proclamando su infinito amor por mí.

Perdí fuerzas cuando nos separamos, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y mi cabeza en su clavícula.

— Perdona. —me acarició entre sus brazos unos eternos segundos.

Luego nos pusimos el pijama y fuimos a dormir cada una en su habitación, con una sensación muy extraña en nuestros corazones. Temí que esa fuera la última vez que nos besáramos.

Después de aquél día, reprimimos nuestro amor y cada una siguió por su camino, Elsa con su piano, sus clases de música y su novia, y yo, con mi blog y mi entrecortada voz, subiendo canciones llenas de dolor a internet.

Con el micrófono que me compró Elsa, fui capaz de transmitir mejor mis sentimientos en letras de amores imposibles que me hacían sentir tan identificada.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, decidí escribir todo lo que hicimos juntas con un detalle enfermizo, para asegurarme de no olvidar ningún detalle, para poder recordarlo con precisión algún día.

Ese fin de semana fuimos todos a ver a nuestra pianista tocar en aquel concurso de talentos musicales, y cómo no, lo hizo mejor que nadie. Ganó su primer premio, no sé por qué se sorprendió. Quise celebrarlo con ella, incluso le pedí permiso para besarla, pero se negó, otra vez.

La había perdido.

Punzi empezó a pasarse más por casa con toda la confianza del mundo. Seguí pensando en si lo que dijo Elsa iba en serio, ¿dejaría que me enrollara con ella para quitarme las ganas de Elsa? No me atreví a preguntar.

Entre una cosa y la otra, terminé exámenes finales. Sentí que los hice desastrosamente mal, y es que sin la ayuda de mi profesora favorita todo se hacía más pesado y difícil, más aburrido.

Mi último día de clase terminó, comimos todos juntos, incluido Mauri, y empezamos a planificar el inminente fin de semana que teníamos vacaciones. Fingimos ilusión, nos comportamos como hermanas y fingimos llevarnos bien, pero en el fondo sabíamos que nuestras ganas de poseernos seguían chillando, encerradas con un candado que terminaría rompiéndose algún día.

Empezamos nuestras vacaciones familiares, los cuatro, con Elsa más callada que nunca, absorta en su nube de preocupaciones. No tenía ganas de seguir fingiendo, íbamos a dormir las dos en la misma habitación después de varias semanas y recé para que se desatara.

No hicimos mucho el primer día, llegó el momento de descansar y llegamos a nuestras cuatro paredes. Subí a la litera de arriba, nerviosa, pensando en qué hacer para tentarla. Me moría por bajar y acurrucarme con ella, pero no quería enfadarla como la última vez que le pedí dormir juntas. Al final lo único que hice fue llorar en silencio. El corazón de Elsa se había congelado.

Traté de secarme las lágrimas cuando la escuché subir, pero me pilló de lleno.

— Anna… —sus enternecidos ojos compartían mi dolor. Le dejé espacio para que se metiera, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla como hacíamos antes.

Nos abrazamos bajo las gruesas sábanas, entrelazando nuestras piernas y nuestros corazones, recordándonos con caricias que en el fondo seguíamos queriéndonos con locura.

— Lo echo de menos, mucho, muchísimo… —dije acercándome a cada palabra.

— Lo sé, yo también. —quise creer que haría una excepción, que al menos tendríamos una última noche de locura, pero me apartó, otra vez.

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso al menos? Uno pequeñito… —me acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos, haciéndome estremecer, dejándome a un hilo de romperme.

— Lo siento… —plantó su boca en mi frente durante unos segundos y luego nos quedamos mirando, hablándonos con la mirada, odiando todo lo que nos mantenía separaba, todo lo que nos privaba de nuestro amor. Vi su sufrimiento, y no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor que yo. Nos quedamos dormidas sin decir más.

Eso fue todo, no íbamos a enrollarnos nunca más. Se acabó. Nuestras vidas se volverían de un gris apagado a partir de entonces, adiós felicidad.

El día siguiente lo pasamos entre la nieve, jugando un poco con sus poderes y saboreando nuestro tan esperado chocolate caliente, pero esa noche dormimos separadas, quitándonos las máscaras, siendo nosotras mismas. ¿No volvería a ver su sincera y encantadora sonrisa nunca más?

Me levanté a media noche al escuchar un fuerte crujido, como si fuera un terremoto o una avalancha. Me extrañó no ver a Elsa en la habitación y salí con mis zapatillas para ver qué pasaba.

Hacía un frío terrible, había mucha gente fuera, expectante, y cuando a lo lejos vi un estallido de hielo y nieve, inmediatamente supe que era ella. Fui hacia allí ignorando a todo el mundo, podía escuchar sus chillidos de rabia, podía sentir su sufrimiento en cada rayo que hacía temblar el suelo y su brutal desahogo destruyendo todo lo que estaba en pie.

— ¡Anna quieta! —la voz de mamá no me detuvo, seguí acercándome a esa ventisca que crecía por momentos, sintiendo cada vez más frío, perdiendo mis zapatillas por el camino, helándome por dentro y por fuera.

— ¡Elsa! —se me hizo difícil distinguirla entre aquél caos, pero parecía tener el pelo negro.— ¡Elsa para!

Seguí corriendo hacia ella por esa farragosa nieve, usando todas mis fuerzas para alcanzarla lo más rápido posible. Escuché sirenas pero seguí centrada en ella, seguía chillando, desatando su locura, destrozando las instalaciones de la pista sin miramientos.

El aire congelado me azotaba cada vez con más fuerza, ya ni sentía los pies pero seguí imparable, directa hacia ella, aun a riesgo de ser golpeada por uno de sus rayos.

— ¡ELSA! —grité con todas mis cuerdas vocales y de golpe el viento se calmó. La visión se aclaró un poco y pude verla confusa, mirando a su alrededor. A penas me quedaban unos veinte metros para alcanzarla.

— ¡Ann- —y en ese instante, ese justo en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, escuché un fuerte disparo que resonó por todas las montañas. Su cuerpo cayó inerte hacia un lado, y mi corazón se tropezó. Se derrumbó en la nieve a la vez que mi mente enloqueció.

— **¡NO!** —repasé en una milésima de segundo todo lo que significaba ella para mí, todo por lo que pasamos y todo por lo que teníamos por delante.

No pude aceptarlo, caí torpe en la nieve varias veces, tenía que ser una broma, mi cuerpo y mi cabeza no se coordinaban, no podían haberle disparado, mi visión tampoco me ayudaba, no podía irse aún, todo se volvió más oscuro, sentí que me iban a arrancar el pecho.

— Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa… —me agaché a su lado para poder verla de cerca. En aquél momento no sentí ni una pizca de frío, tampoco fui consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Me costó ver entre mis lágrimas, pero cuando pude enfocar, a un palmo de su cara, pude verla sufrir.

— A-anna…

— N-no, no te vayas. —busqué por su cuerpo su herida, rezando porque no fuera grave y de repente tenía a un par de hombres a mi lado— ¿¡Qué habéis hecho!? —no sabía ni si habían sido ellos, pero grité como si hubieran sido los culpables.

— Tranquila, sólo le han disparado una bala de goma.

— ¿Qué? —lo miré un momento incrédula, y luego seguí buscando la herida. No había rastro de sangre y Elsa empezó a moverse poco a poco con dificultad.

Me eché a llorar por lo mal que lo pasé, por estúpida, por el frío que me vino de golpe y porque no soportaría vivir en un mundo sin ella. La abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Mamá fue la que me ayudó a levantarme, la que me separó de ella, la que trató de calmarme sin muchos resultados.

Se llevaron a Elsa en camilla, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Tardé en volver a respirar con tranquilidad, nunca lo había pasado tan mal, preferí morir congelada a vivir con el sufrimiento de perder a la persona que más quiero en el mundo.

Quise ir al centro médico para estar con ella, pero no nos dejaron.

Después de aquello nos quedamos en el bar de las instalaciones, al lado de la chimenea, con mamá y Mauri. No quería que dijeran nada, ya tenía suficiente con recuperar mi consciencia del shock que acababa de sufrir.

Cerca de media hora después, me dijeron que se estaba recuperando del golpe, sólo le quedaría un moratón en el pecho.

— Quiero verla… —por desgracia, no dejaron que nadie entrara en su habitación por precaución, decían que era peligrosa. Sentí mucha rabia cuando escuché algo así, con lo dulce que es.

Pasé el resto de la noche esperando a poder verla, a poder hablar con ella, sin comer, sin hablar, sin ser. La necesitaba, se me hacía raro no tenerla cerca.

Escuché de fondo que aquél incidente salió por la televisión con el titular de el regreso de Yeti. Odié que llamaran así a mi hermana, ella no era ningún monstruo.

A media mañana, dijeron que llevarían a Elsa a un hospital más grande para hacerle unas pruebas, y siguieron sin dejarme verla.

Pasaron las horas y esas vacaciones familiares se convirtieron en las peores de la historia. Me mataba no poder hablar con ella, mamá terminó a gritos con los responsables del hospital para que nos dejaran entrar pero no hubo manera.

Terminamos de pasar el domingo en el hospital, con una tristeza que ennegrecía el ambiente. Necesitaba verla más que nunca, necesitaba su voz, su cariño, su sonrisa, y cada segunda que pasaba sin ella me ponía más tensa.

Dijeron que pronto la dejarían marchar.

Un médico se llevó a mamá para hablar de las pruebas. Minutos después, la escuchamos chillar aún estando a varias puertas de distancia. Inmediatamente fuimos hacia allí, algo iba mal y sin duda, ver a mamá llorando no era tranquilizador.

Se rindió al suelo, desolada, a los brazos de Mauri. Vi a ese médico apartando la vista, y mi preocupación creció exponencialmente.

— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado mamá? Elsa está bien ¿no? La dejarán marchar pronto ¿no? —mis lágrimas no aguantaron más, mamá se rompió en pedazos al igual que lo hacía mi alma.

Miré a ese doctor una vez más, y dijo las peores palabras que podía decir.

— Lo siento mucho, no sabemos cómo ha ocurrido. —no fui capaz de asimilarlo de buenas a primeras.

Me senté en el suelo sin fuerzas, mirando a la nada sin pestañear. No podía ser verdad, me habría dado cuenta, habría sentido algo. Necesitaba aclararlo por si se trataba de un absurdo mal entendido.

— ¿Ha muerto? —asintió con pesadez, y por unos segundos me quedé inmóvil, sin respirar, casi sin latidos.

Tenía que verla. Costara lo que costara, necesitaba verla con mis propios ojos.

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla… —dije con un hilo de voz, con mi boca seca— Quiero verla. —repetí, exigiendo que me la trajeran de inmediato. Me levanté decidida —¿¡Dónde está!?

— N-no lo sé, i-iré a preguntar… —lo seguí descuartizándolo con la mirada. Pasamos por tres personas antes de que nos dijeron que no era posible, que dada su naturalidad iban a investigar su cuerpo y no teníamos acceso, aún siendo sus familiares.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Quiero! ¡Verla! ¡Ahora mismo! —todos nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano, sólo conseguimos gritos, frustración y tristeza.

Me negué rotundamente a creer que había muerto. No podía irse de mi vida sin despedirse de mí.

Por desgracia, el mundo siguió girando, y tres días después, organizaron su funeral. Hice lo imposible por no asistir, pero mamá terminó llevándome a la fuerza. No iba a despedirme de ella allí, no sin saber con certeza que había muerto.

Escuché que podrían haberlo hecho a propósito para investigarla y demás, que más que un accidente fue un asesinato, y eso me dio aún más rabia.

Me pasé varias semanas sin hablar, esperando a que me dijeran que todo había sido una injusta broma, una mentira, una ilusión, pero no. Se habían llevado a mi hermana y no la volvería a ver nunca más, y esa era mi realidad. Juré que si algún día encontraba al responsable de eso, acabaría con todos sus seres queridos para que sufriera al menos un diez por ciento de lo que estaba sufriendo yo.

No fui capaz de escuchar ninguna de sus piezas de piano, tampoco canté más, ni vi a Rapunzel. Todo se congeló, y lo único que cambió fue que Mauri se vino a vivir con nosotras.

Me negué en rotundo a ir a uno de esos asquerosos grupos de apoyo y de ir al psicólogo, nada de eso me devolvería a mi hermana. Tampoco hice mucho caso a mis amigos, ellos ni siquiera podían entender por lo que estaba pasando.

Me encontré con la libreta donde escribí todo el amor que hicimos juntas y la guardé en el fondo más profundo del armario, como si lo escondiera en mi corazón.

Un mes después, me puse a buscar por internet toda la información que había sobre el caso. Desde lo que ocurrió en la pista de esquí hasta la estúpida forma que tuvieron de negar que fue ella, dando a entender que ese caos de nieve fue causado por un inusual clima.

No logré encontrar nada.

Busqué intensamente y hasta contacté con varias organizaciones para saber qué hicieron con el cuerpo de mi hermana, pero ninguna supo decirme el qué.

Kristoff empezó a visitarnos más a menudo, tratando de poner su granito de arena. Decía que en parte era su culpa, que nada de esto habría pasado si no la hubiera llevado a su terreno. Mamá también se echaba las culpas por privarnos de nuestro placer, pero en el fondo sabía que la principal culpable era yo, y por consecuente, era yo la que debía sufrir más.

Dejé de tener ganas de seguir adelante, me rendí ante la vida, no tenía sentido si nunca más volvería a ser feliz. Por desgracia no tenía ni el valor ni la fuerza para abandonar, lo único que podía hacer era ver pasar los días ante mis ojos, sin una sonrisa, sin una alegría. Vacía. Muerta.

No fue hasta agosto, cerca de su cumpleaños, cuando me animé a escuchar la canción que tenía como título _Anna._

Ese video ya iba por las cinco millones de visitas, y me parecieron pocas. Le di a reproducir, e inmediatamente rompí a llorar. Me partí en mil trocitos, me quedé sin voz, pasé media hora sintiendo que ella estaba ahí, recordándome lo mucho que me quería, diciéndome que pasara lo que pasara, seguiría amándome.

Después de eso, le pedí a mamá que me llevara al cementerio, tenía que despedirme de ella.

Maldiciendo aquel injusto mundo, pidiendo un estúpido milagro que no iba a recibir o poder regresar atrás en el tiempo aunque sólo fuera por cinco minutos para estar con ella. No tuve la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, ni siquiera le dije que quería casarme con ella cuando fuera mayor de edad.

Días después, mientras daba un paseo con los pocos amigos que querían estar conmigo, me llamó mamá.

— Deja lo que estés haciendo y ven a casa ahora mismo. —lo dijo tan contundentemente que no pude negárselo. Me temí lo peor, no sé qué había hecho, pero seguro que era malo. Otra puñalada más para la colección.

Llegué, casi sin alma, sin ganas de recibir una bronca, y me hizo sentar en el comedor sin parar quieta. Parecía exaltada por algo.

— Vale… necesito que te tomes esto con calma ¿de acuerdo? Así que respira hondo. —me señaló como si tuviera la culpa.

— ¿Nos ha tocado la lotería? —mi intento por bromear en una situación así le hizo reír.

— Ha pasado algo mucho mejor. —se secó las lágrimas y enmudecí. En mi interior tuve un revoltijo de emociones al ver su mirada. —Recuerda muy poco, así que tendrás que ir despacio con ella ¿de acuerdo?

Descubrí a Mauri grabándome medio escondido y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— M-mamá, ¿quién está en la ducha? —se limitó a asentir sin responder, y tiré la silla al suelo de lo rápido que me levanté.

Entré en el baño con todas mis prisas y corrí la mampara para volver a ver su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía que ser un sueño, el más maravilloso de todos, era imposible que pudiera abrazarla de nuevo.

— Elsa… —la envolví entre mis brazos con toda mi fuerza, llorando de felicidad, sin entender cómo ni por qué.

Cuando la miré a los ojos me extrañó, estaba ruborizada, más que nunca, casi asustada. No era la misma.

— ¿A eso le llamas tú ir despacio? Ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda muy bien, necesita un tiempo. —sus palabras me apuñalaron, era imposible que se hubiera olvidado de mí.

No dudé un momento en darle un largo y deseado beso, si existía una forma de que me recordara era esa, sin duda. Tras unos segundos, me correspondió. Cerré la mampara y nos enrollamos sin importarnos nada más, con mi alma emanando felicidad. Elsa había vuelto, mi Elsa, mi favorita.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en volver? —siguió besándome antes de responder.

— Lo siento, no recordaba nada, no sé cómo pude olvidarte. —volvimos a abrazarnos como diosas capaces de detener el tiempo.

— Te quiero, muchísimo, no pienso separarme de ti nunca más. —sus manos se plantaron en mi falda.

— Casémonos. —reí recordando el día que se lo pedí.

— Vale. —encendió el agua caliente entonces, empapándome entera.— E-el móvil… —lo lancé por ahí y empecé a desnudarme rápidamente.

— ¿Sabes? Ahora ya no tengo poderes, y puedo sentir el frío.

— ¿Eso significa que tendremos que comprar cubitos de hielo? —me echó jabón por encima cuando terminé de quitarme mi empapada ropa, riendo.

— Sí. —y nuestra piel se alegró de volver a resbalarse entre sí, nuestros besos obligaron a dormir nuestros párpados, sintiendo cada tacto como una delicia, cada caricia, cada estrujón.

La amaba con locura y no dejaría que nadie me la volviera a quitar jamás.

— Venga Anna, no la acapares. —escuché a mamá desde la puerta.

— Te esperas. —seguimos besándonos sin importar qué, compartiendo nuestras lenguas, visitando nuestros placeres con nuestros dedos, acelerando nuestros contentos corazones con todo el derecho del mundo.

Le di la vuelta para atraparla entre mis brazos, con una mano en su pecho derecho y la otra haciéndole disfrutar de su sexualidad, mordiéndole el cuello como a ella le gustaba. No me apetecía parar ni bajar el ritmo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer algo así como para no llegar hasta el final.

— O-oye, que no estamos solas… —dijo entre fuertes respiraciones.

— Me da igual, quiero que te escuchen. —le susurré al oído. Luego me arrodillé para saborearla, metiéndole dos de mis dedos con rapidez, haciéndola perder el norte con mi lengua. Sus gritos de placer ya debían de poder oírse desde fuera, aún con el ruido del agua punteando el suelo y nuestros cuerpos.

Terminó sentada, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, pero aún así no cesé el movimiento de mi mano, quería llegar al final y me hice con el control de la alcachofa para enfocársela directamente a su placer mientras me encargaba de mordisquearle los pechos.

Me hice con el pleno control de su cuerpo, y entre un calor que debía superar los cuarenta grados, se vino haciendo rebotar su encantadora voz entre las paredes del baño.

Terminé felizmente cansada, respirando amor con rapidez, inmensamente contenta de haber recuperado aquello que me daba la vida, aquello que tanto echaba de menos, aquello que tanto necesitaba. Mi amor verdadero.

Salimos enrolladas con toallas como si fuéramos delincuentes, de cabeza a mi habitación. Nos vestimos entre risas, sin preocuparnos por lo que nos podría decir mamá, y acabamos tumbadas en mi cama, besándonos sin poder ni querer parar.

— He dicho que no la acapares. —mamá entro para echarse encima también y atacarnos a cosquillas.

— Es mía, yo la vi primero.

— De eso nada, ¿quién te crees que la parió?

— Pues yo la quiero más.

— Yo no estaría tan segura.

— Vale vale, parad. —la estábamos asfixiando, haciéndole reír en un ambiente festivo que echábamos muchísimo de menos.— Dejémoslo en empate. —mamá le dio tropecientos mil besos.

— Porque no hay sitio, porque si no me echaba encima yo también. —dijo Mauri, grabándolo todo. Me preocupó un poco que hubiera estado grabando todo ese rato.

— Apaga eso y ven.— le dije haciéndole un mini espacio.

Ya todos más tranquilos, me contaron lo ocurrido. Me hizo gracia que nos hubiera encontrado a través de su propio canal de YouTube, dijo que empezó a recordar al verme cantar. Después de eso hizo lo imposible para volver a casa, aún sin saber dónde estaba yendo.

Recibimos una gran indemnización por lo ocurrido, nada salió como nadie esperaba, pero al final todo salió bien, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Mamá dejó que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos con tal de que fuéramos felices, dijo que éramos incorregibles. A Mauri no le pareció mal así que al final, conseguimos nuestro ansiado permiso y nuestra tan deseada cama doble para dormir juntas.

Cuando se enteró Punzi casi le da un patatús, después de todo se volvió una buena amiga de las dos, al fin y al cabo compartíamos la misma obsesión por Elsa.

En cuanto a Elsa, se tomó un año de vacaciones para no empezar la universidad a medias, y pasamos todo el tiempo que pudimos juntas. Siguió tocando el piano, plasmando toda su felicidad en sus canciones, haciéndose famosa por YouTube. Empezó a ganar dinero con ello y siguió animándome para que cantara.

Mis notas también subieron contentas, todo parecía haber mejorado, todo gracias a ella.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, le dijimos a mamá que queríamos casarnos. Pensó que era una broma, pero al vernos tan decididas, aceptó.

Aunque parezca mentira, lo conseguimos, aunque para ello tuvimos que viajar un poco, auto-regalándonos una luna de miel anticipada.

* * *

[Fin?]

* * *

 _Todos sabemos que la historia no va a acabar aquí. ¿O sí?_


End file.
